Joue avec moi
by Roselia001
Summary: J'aurais certainement du paniquer quand il m'a dit que j'avais l'air délicieuse et qu'on allait bien s'amuser. Moi qui pensait avoir à faire à un pervers parmis tant d'autre... Tu parles j'aurais eu trop de chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et les personnages inventés.**

**EDIT 13/02/2013 :Après deux ans, je reviens sur cette fiction pour la corriger grâce à ma nouvelle Bêta Ondatra que je remercie beaucoup en passant ^^**

**Voici donc le prologue corrigé par ses soins ;)**

_**Prologue.**_

Je n'ai jamais cru au surnaturel. Ma vie est déjà assez compliquée sans y ajouter des êtres tout droit sortis de roman à l'eau de rose où les méchants monstres se font tuer par le beau prince qui arrive sur son beau cheval beige. À moins que ce ne soit blanc. Enfin, peu importe. Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que je suis déjà assez perturbée psychologiquement sans y ajouter des guignols aux dents pointues ou des tordus qui se transforment en boule de poils ambulants. Mon psy m'a dit que je me raccrochais à tout ce qui était stable dans ma vie -autant dire pas grand chose- pour éviter de sombrer dans une sorte de maniaco-quelque chose. Mais dans le sens où je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois après m'être tranchée les veines dans un délire causé par une surdose de cocaïne -ou quelque chose du genre-, on ne peut pas dire que ça compte vraiment.

Oups, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Catalina Susana Virginia Nuria Seina, un nom merdique si vous voulez mon avis et trop espagnol à mon goût. Mais comme ce qui me sert de mère était défoncée quand elle l'a choisi, j'ai décidé de ne pas la tuer. Je crois qu'elle avait une sorte d'obsession pour ma virginité, ma pureté. Que je vous explique: Catalina veut dire pure, Virginia veut dire vierge, Nuria c'est pour la Vierge Marie et Susana -le seul prénom un peu moins obsessionnel- veut dire Lis Blanc -autant vous dire que je hais profondément le blanc. En plus, mon nom de famille – qui est aussi un prénom accessoirement-, Seina, veut dire innocente. Quand je vous dis que j'ai eu la panoplie complète ! Et après, on vient me demander pourquoi je suis perturbée. Les prénoms dont on m'a affublée n'ont en rien protégé ma pureté. Je me suis si bien amusée à la perdre.

En dehors de ma « mère » et de mon géniteur, ma famille se résume à… Ben rien, en fait. En parlant de mon père, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je devais avoir cinq ans mais- ô joie- ma mère nous fait déménager dans la même ville pourrie que lui. Je devrais faire un effort, au moins les première vingt-quatre heures. Après tout, je n'ai rien contre lui, il a été plus présent dans ma vie que ma maman « chérie »; c'est pour dire.

Ha, enfin arrivée…Je sens que l'année va être longue et chiante à en mourir.


	2. Chapter 2

**je voudrais d'abord remercier les revieweuses qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. Donc merci à _miistii_ et à _vampirerte_.**

**Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère quil plaira.**

_**Chapitre 1.**_

Mon réveil sonne et ma première envie est de l'encastrer dans le mur mas je ne pense pas que Maria -ma charmante mère- sera ravie d'acheter encore un nouveau réveil matin. Donc je sors courageusement de mon grand, confortable, formidable -je vais arrêter là avant de me démotiver- lit. J'ai beau avoir une vie super chiante, je suis heureuse d'être riche, je peux remplir mes manques en folie acheteuse, ce qui fait que j'ai une garde robe avec des habits de super qualité qui faisait mourir de jalousie les pimbêches de mon ancien lycée. Elles ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup, elles me trouvaient trop dépravée. Mais je pense que c'est surtout que leur petit chef n'a pas digéré le fait de retrouver son fiancé super canon entre mes cuises à une soirée. Je soupire et choisis mes habit: un minishort en jeans et un T-shirt simple. Je suis nouvelle, pas besoin de me faire remarquer plus que nécessaire. Je prends la porte à côté de celle de mon dressing -manquant de me la prendre au passage- et me retrouve dans ma grande salle de bain -non je n'essaye pas de vous mettre les nerfs mais tout est grand dans cette maison, enfin tout sauf moi. Je passe sous la douche en vitesse et m'enroule dans une serviette avant de me placer devant le miroir et de me maquiller. Ça reste léger, je n'aime pas avoir l'impression d'être tombée dans un pot de peinture en me levant et puis j'aime mes bleu turquoise -héritage de mon père- alors je me contente de les mettre en valeur. Je sèche mes cheveux noir et bouclé -et contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, c'est naturel- et m'habille. Je me regarde dans le miroir et suis plutôt satisfaite. Je ne suis pas un top modèle mais je suis assez jolie même si c'est mon corps qui intéresse surtout. Je fais beaucoup de sport, donc j'ai un corps musclé, j'ai des formes là où il faut. Le seul défaut est que je suis petite -bin oui, 1m53 ce n'est pas très grand pour dix-sept ans. La seul chose qui me rattache à mon côté latine, c'est mon bronzage naturelle et mes cheveux que j'ai hérité de ma mère.

Je descends en trainant des pieds, sachant que Maria est déjà en bas en train de prendre son petit déjeuner et que je vais devoir lui parler. Je descends jusqu'à la salle à manger et découvre avec un soupire désespérée qu'elle est bien là. Je m'assois sans grâce aucune et commence le trifouillage de nourriture.

-Comment ça va, me demande-t-elle. Tu n'es pas trop stressée pour cette première journée de cours, surtout que tu débarques en plein milieu d'année.

Elle n'espère tout de même pas une réponse face à ses « encouragement », rassurez-moi.

-Écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux.

-…

-Cat, fait un effort, j'essaye au moins.

-Oui et bien fait moi plaisir pour une fois et arrête d'essayer, je crache en me relevant.

Je prends mon sac et sors de cette maison en continuant à râler. Je ronchonne en montant dans ma voiture. Je hais le premier jour d'une rentrée mais quand en plus l'année est déjà commencée. Je trouve le lycée rapidement et me gare. Je souffle pour me donner du courage, place mes lunettes sur mon nez et sors de la voiture. J'entends leurs chuchotements sur mon passage et ça me rends déjà dingue. Je fais la moue en continuant d'avancer jusqu'à l'accueil. La femme me regarde, ou plutôt me scrute, comme si j'étais un animal dangereux et sauvage, pas de doute, elle a lu mon dossier scolaire.

-Je suis la nouvelle, je dis simplement.

-Je sais, rétorque-t-elle.

-Bien dans ce cas vous pourriez peut-être arrêter de me fixer comme ça et me donner mon emploi du temps, je dis en plaçant une main sur ma hanche et en haussant un sourcil -oui, je sais, ça fait très salope dit comme ça.

-Ho…heu oui, se reprend-t-elle en sursautant. Tenez, me dit-elle en me donnant mes papiers après avoir fouiller dans son bordel. Il y a votre emploi du temps, une feuille à faire signer par vos professeurs et un plan pour vous éviter de vous perdre.

-Trop aimable, je raille en lui lançant un sourire forcé alors qu'elle fait une moue indignée. Bye.

Je sors de l'accueil, fière d'avoir fait bonne impression sur la vieille -la première impression est toujours la meilleur non?- et remonte mes lunettes sur mon crane. Je regarde mon emploi du temps et vois que je commence par math, la poisse, j'ai vraiment la poisse. Je range ça dans mon sac avant de me diriger vers mon local. Arrivée à destination, je me rends compte que le cours a déjà commencé. J'ai dit que j'avais la poisse? Au temps pour moi, à ce stade, ca ressemble plus à une maladie. Je toque et entends la voix du prof -quoiqu'avec une voix pareille si le physique suit, je préfère que ce soit un élève. Je rentre et tombe sur le prof de math le plus canon que je n'ai jamais vu -j'ai toujours eu des femmes vieilles, moches et sans aucun sens de l'humour.

-Vous devez être la nouvelle, devine-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté -même comme ça il est canon.

-Oui, excusez-moi d'être en retard mais la femme de l'accueil ne trouvait pas mes papiers, je réplique en levant les yeux au ciel. Et vous devez signer ça, je termine en lui tendant ma fiche.

-D'accord. Voilà, allez vous assoir au fond et essayez de suivre, on verra plus tard avec vos anciens cours si vous avez besoin d'empreinter des notes.

-Et bien en fait, j'hésite. Il se pourrait que mes notes ait pris feu par un malencontreux hasard, je réplique avec un sourire angélique alors que certains pouffent.

-Un malencontreux hasard hein? Je suppose que je puisse comprendre, j'ai fait la même chose avec tout mes cours quand j'ai eu mon Bac. Dans ce cas, on trouvera quelqu'un pour vous donner ses notes. Mais évitez d'y mettre le feu. Allez vous assoir maintenant, finit-il en souriant.

Je crois que les math vont devenir ma matière préférée. Le cours passe vite -oui, je sais, moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre- et je récupère les notes d'un certain Matt Donovan qui décide de m'accompagner à mon prochain cours -en même temps c'est son cours aussi alors je ne peux pas dire non.

-Et tu viens d'où, me demande-t-il après un long monologue sur le lycée -qui aurait cru que le prochain local soit aussi loin.

-Los Angeles, je dis simplement.

-J'y suis allée une fois, les plages sont magnifiques.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je réponds en lui faisant mon premier sourire sincère.

-On est arrivé, fais attention, le prof d'anglais est moins cool que celui de math.

-Merci.

Je l'aime bien ce petit finalement. La matinée passe lentement. La prof d'anglais est clairement une conne mais j'ai réussi à l'esquiver en me plaçant au fond et comme je suis petite, les autres me cachait des yeux du monstre -non je n'exagère pas. Je suis soulagée de terminer à midi pour mon premier jour. Une journée complète aurait été trop lourd, j'aurais du sécher. Je me dirige vers ma voiture en soupirant de soulagement. Je ne regarde pas où je vais, fouillant dans mon sac après mes clés quand je rentre dans quelqu'un et me retrouve à terre.

-Aie, je m'exclame.

-Désolé ma belle, réplique l'abruti. Mais tu t'attendais à quoi en passant sur le terrain de basket la tête dans ton sac.

-Pas à tomber, je réplique acide en me relevant, ignorant par a même occasion la main qu'il me tend.

-Tu dois être la nouvelle. Je m'appelle Tyler Lockwood et toi, c'est Catalina c'est ça?

-Oui. Bon, j'y vais.

-Je peux te faire visiter la ville si tu veux, me propose-t-il. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que tu ne connais personne, je veux juste aider.

Je le regarde quelque seconde en réfléchissant. Il a l'air gentil, trop sûr de lui à coup sûr mais gentil. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai envie de discuter avec personne en ce moment.

-C'est gentil mais pas aujourd'hui, peut-être une autre fois, je réponds avent de m'en aller.

Je monte en voiture et réfléchis. Hors de question de rentrer maintenant. J'ai ma carte de crédit, je peux peut-être faire les magasins cette après-midi. C'est revigoré par cette décision que je prends le chemin des magasins. Je sors de la voiture et décide de commencer par les magasins de sous-vêtement. Je n'exagère pas, me contentant d'une petite dizaine d'ensemble et fait de même avec les magasins de vêtements, de chaussures, de sac, d'accessoires,… Je regarde l'heure, il n'est que huit heure et je n'ai toujours pas envie de rentrer, de toute façon ma mère n'est pas là, elle a rendez-vous avec son nouvel associé. Je range mes sacs dans le coffre quand mes yeux tombent sur un bar. Pourquoi pas? J'hausse les épaules et entre pour aller m'assoir au bar.

-Qu'est ce que je vous sers, me demande le barman.

-Un Whisky coca.

-Bien.

Il me donne mon verre que je vide d'un coup, puis un deuxième, un troisième, un quatrième, un… je sais plus mais ça fait beaucoup. Je regarde l'heure et décide enfin de rentrer. Avec un peu de chance, ma mère est déjà au lit et le sermon attendra demain. Je roule doucement pour éviter l'accident -on ne peut pas dire que je sois sobre. J'arrive devant la maison et sors en essayant d'être silencieuse, je rentre dans la maison et ferme tout doucement la porte et…la lumière s'allume toute seule me faisant sursauter. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à ma génitrice qui semble désespérée.

-Monte dans ta chambre et couche-toi, soupire-t-elle.

Je monte de suite, heureuse qu'elle ait laissé tomber le sermon et me couche.

J'ai mal à la tête. Oui je sais, c'est un peu de ma faute mais il fallait bien que je passe le temps hier et comme j'étais toute seule quoi de mieux que se souler. Je me lève et passe directement à la douche. Je m'habille d'une robe blanche, met mes lunettes et descends. Je en prends pas la peine de passer par la salle à manger aujourd'hui et vais directement à la porte mais c'est sans compter sur ma chère maman qui n'a pas compris que je voulais l'éviter.

-Cat avant de t'enfuir comme une voleuse…

-Une réaction que tu connais bien, ça doit être de famille, je ne peux m'empêcher de cracher avec amertume.

-Soit, soupire-t-elle. Ton père vient dans trois jours, il a des choses à faire avant.

-Voir sa maitresse?

-Catalina, ça suffit, s'énerve-t-elle. Essaye de faire un effort.

-Pourquoi j'en ferai? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais décidé de déménager de moi-même. Mais ne t'en fait pas comme ça, je tenterais de ne pas te faire honte tout de suite, je raille en partant.

Encore une journée de cours. J'ai histoire, math, géographie, anglais -cool, je vais encore jouer à cache, cache- et sport.

Je me gare sur le parking et sors. Je me dirige vers mon local pour attendre. Je vois le local ouvert et m'avance pour rentrer quand je tombe sur deux personnes en train de se rouler des pelles dans la classe. Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour me faire remarquer, ils sursautent et s'éloignent et je vois la femme rougir.

-Si même les profs s'y mettent, je raille. Vous êtes bien prof, je demande ensuite.

-Oui c'est moi…le prof d'histoire… Alaric Saltzman, le …prof, s'emmêle le garçon -plutôt mignon quand on passe sur l'âge.

-C'est bon respirer, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez fait quelque chose de mal. Enfin, sauf si vous êtes marié.

-Non mais… tu es?

-La nouvelle, Catalina Seina.

-Je vais y aller, réplique la femme. Au faite, je m'appelle Jenna, me dit-elle en me tendant la main que je prends.

Elle s'en va et je vais m'assoir. Quelques minutes après les élèves arrivent et s'installent.

-Bien, nous avons une nouvelle aujourd'hui, commence Saltzman et je sens que c'est pas bon pour moi. Tu peux te présenter Catalina?

-Vous plaisantez m'sieur?

-Malheureusement pour toi, non.

-Moi qui commençais à bien vous aimer, je ronchonne en me mettant devant la classe. Je m'appelle Catalina -mais ça vous avez compris, enfin pour ceux pourvu d'un cerveau évidemment-, je viens de Los-Angeles et c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, je termine en voulant aller me rassoir.

-Pourquoi avoir déménagé, me demande le prof, me coupant dans mon élan.

-Ma mère a trouvé un travail ici, elle est styliste.

-Et tu pourrais nous parler de tes passion ou…

-C'est un interrogatoire, je m'énerve. Vous avez fait ça avec tous vos élèves?

-Je vois, soupire-t-il avec un sourire amusé -amusé par quoi, on se le demande. Tu peux te rassoir.

Je en me le fait pas dire deux fois et retourne à ma place. Je regarde un peu autour de moi. Il y a Matt, le garçon qui m'a prêté ses notes de math, il y a Tyler, celui qui m'a fait tomber -oui, je sais que c'est moi qui suis tombé sur lui. Et des autres que je ne connais pas. Certains attirent mon regard comme la brune qui regarde amoureusement le garçon -mignon mais pas mon genre- qui est à côté d'elle et qui lui rend son regard. Le garçon en question se retourne et ses yeux tombent sur moi, il me sourit et j'hésite une nano seconde avant de lui foutre un vent et de me retourner. Je ne suis pas venue me faire des amis, je suis venue terminer ma dernière année, après je me barre d'ici et vais faire ma vie. Une vraie vie dans laquelle je me sentirais bien.

Le temps de midi arrive et je sors du lycée. Je ne connais personne alors autant manger en extérieur. Je m'arrête dans un petit snack bio, me prends un sandwich végétarien et me balade. Je m'assois ensuite sur un banc et attends que le temps passe quand je sens une présence à mes côtés. Je me retourne et tombe sur un mec. J'ai dit que le prof de math était canon? Oublié, à côté du type à mes côtés, il est presque banal. Mais sa beauté est gâchée par son air arrogant et trop sûr de lui. Génial, c'est encore pour ma pomme. J'essaye de la jouer fine et me lève pour partir, il me laisse faire et je retourne au lycée pour continuer ma journée… Non, vous y avez pas cru rassurez-moi? J'essaye de me lever mais l'arrogance personnifiée -oui je sais, je suis dur- me parle en se mettant devant moi, me bloquant le passage.

-Tu es nouvelle ici non?

-Faut croire, je marmonne. Tu permets, je dois y aller. Je ne sais même pas si j'avais le droit de sortir.

-Tu pourrais ne pas y retourner -peu importe où tu voulais retourner- et passer le reste de la journée avec moi, je te ferais visiter la ville.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça? Non mieux. Pourquoi j'aurais envie de faire ça? Ho et puis je m'en fiche, maintenant toi et ton deux mètre vingt laissez-moi passer

J'essaye de le contourner mais il m'agrippe le bras et me retourne. Ok, là il commence l_égèrement_ à me faire peur. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens et ses pupilles se dilatent.

-Tu veux passer la journée avec moi et tu serais très heureuse que je te fasse visiter la ville.

Quelque chose remue en moi, une force qui veut me pousser à accepter, à dire oui. Je secoue la tête et me dégage.

-Et moi j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas alors maintenant vous allez me laisser tranquille avant que je ne m'énerve.

-Tu as de la verveine, s'étonne-t-il.

-Je n'aime pas le thé et pourquoi je me baladerais avec une plante? Maintenant bouge de là, je termine avant de le contourner.

Il me laisse enfin partir même si je sens son regard sur moi jusqu'à ce que je tourne sans une autre rue. Je rentre au lycée et me dirige vers mon dernier cours: gym. J'adore le sport alors tout va bien. Je cours presque tout les jours, j'ai fait de la danse mais j'ai arrêté un peu avant le déménagement. J'entre dans les vestiaires et me place dans un coin pour me changer. Je sens les yeux des autres filles sur moi. Je retire mon haut et elles ont une vue sur mon tatouage au creux des reins: un scorpion. Les murmures recommencent et j'inspire l'air pour ne pas m'énerver. Je me retourne d'un coup et leur regard rencontre mon ventre et plus précisément mon piercing au nombril.

-Vous avez peut-être quelque à me dire, je demande en les regardant les unes après les autres.

-J'adore ton tatouage, sourit une fille en lançant un regard désapprobateur aux autres.

-Je suis d'accord avec Bonnie, lance une blonde. Et ton piercing est cool, il faut oser. Je m'appelle Caroline, se présente-t-elle. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, passe par moi. Et elle, c'est Bonnie, continue-t-elle en me montrant une brune, plutôt basanée qui me sourit timidement. Et Elena bien sûr, présente-t-elle avec moins d'enthousiasme.

-Salut, me dit la dite Elena que je reconnais comme l brune au regard amoureux.

Je lui réponds par hochement de tête et un petit sourire crispé.

Le cours de sport finit, je prends ma voiture et rentre -pour une fois- directement chez moi. Je n'en sais pas si ma mère sera là mais j'espère que non. Vous l'avez certainement compris mais ma tendre mère et moi, ce n'est pas le grand amour. J'ouvre la porte et rentre chez moi. J'entends des gens parler et en déduit que ma mère est là, surement avec mon père ou son nouvel associé puisque l'autre voix est un homme. Je soupire et compte prendre les escaliers pour aller me cacher dans ma chambre mais je dois passer devant la pièce où se trouve ma mère. Évidemment elle m'intercepte.

-Cat, m'appelle-t-elle. Il y a un ami à toi ici.

-Un quoi, je réplique en fronçant les sourcils et en faisant demi-tour.

Je rentre dans le salon et manque de m'étouffer. Qu'est ce que ce psychopathe fait ici?

Voilà, alors laissez une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ce serait cool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un grand merci à _miistii_ et à _vampirerte _pour leur reviews. **

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ****Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 2.**_

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, je m'exclame.

-Cat soit gentille, me sermonne ma mère.

-Et si tu remballais ton faux instinct maternel et tes fausses inquiétudes, je lui dis. Je suis sûr que tu as quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que de t'occuper de ta fille. Comme d'habitude en faite, je termine en la regardant de haut en bas avec de manière hautaine. Fais ce que tu veux du psychopathe, moi j'ai des devoirs à terminer.

Je tourne les talons et monte dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Je balance mon sac et me jette sur mon lit. Je plonge mon visage dans un oreiller et hurle de toutes mes forces. Pourquoi essaye-t-elle? Pourquoi maintenant? Quand je n'ai plus besoin d'elle et que d'autre m'ont aidés à me reconstruire. Je la hais pour toute cette indifférence et je refuse qu'elle vienne essayer de faire la mère modèle devant les autres -aussi psychopathe soit-il. Je me mets sur le dos et inspire profondément pour me calmer et éviter de pleurer. Je me relève et commence mes devoirs -oui, je m'étonne moi-même. Une fois finit, je descends me prends une pomme en remarquant que ni le psychopathe ni ma mère n'est là. Il y a une note sur le frigo, une partie de ma mère: « Je vais travailler, je rentre tard, je t'ai laissé à manger à manger dans le four mais ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas moi qui ait cuisiné ». Ça change ensuite d'écriture: « Le psychopathe que je suis s'appelle Damon Salvatore, j'espère bientôt te revoir, on va bien s'amuser j'en suis sûr. P.S.: tu as un cou à croquer ».

-Espèce de malade dégénéré, je grommèle en paniquant tout de même un peu.

Je prends le plat dans le four et le jette à la poubelle. Je prends ma pomme, vérifie que toutes les portes sont bien verrouillées et remonte dans ma chambre. Je finis ma pomme et file dans la salle de bain. Je me démaquille, me douche et me met en pyjama -un shorty et un top- en essayant de me détendre et de penser à autre chose que ce malade sexy mais malade tout de même. J'ignore ce qu'il cherche et une question que j'ai oublié de me poser me frappe de plein fouet: comment diable a-t-il su que j'habitais ici. Bon, je sais que nous sommes nouveaux dans une ville qui ne doit pas en accueillir beaucoup mais réussir à trouver mon adresse en deux heures? Je secoue la tête en soupirant et en me disputant moi-même de ne pas m'en être tenu à mon plan détente et d'avoir pensé à lui. Je me brosse sauvagement les dents avant de retourner dans ma chambre et de me coucher. Je me sens partir quand j'entends un léger bruit suivi d'un courant d'air dans ma chambre. J'ouvre les yeux et vois la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte. Je me relève d'u bond, fonce sur ma fenêtre et la referme.

-Du calme Cat, il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer, ta fenêtre s'est juste ouverte toute seule, ça arrive…

Vous non plus, vous n'y croyez pas? Je suis nulle en auto persuasion.

-Bonjour, lance une voix que je n'aurais voulu réentendre de toute ma vie.

Je me retourne et me retrouve devant le roi des psychopathes attardés -ou Damon selon vos convenances- assis sur mon lit avec un sourire arrogant et satisfait.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais tu vas sortir d'ici tout de suite, j'articule lentement.

-Ne fais pas la tête, je t'avais dit que je voulais te revoir, tu devrais être flattée, dit-il sans arrêter de sourire. En fait, je suis venu pour vérifier quelque chose. Comprends-moi, notre petite rencontre de cette après-midi m'a quelque peu…énervé. Et je ne parle pas seulement de tes mauvaises manières.

-Sors de chez moi, je répète en essayant de ne pas faire trembler ma voix.

-Pitié, tu n'espère tout de même pas à ce que je sorte juste parce que tu me le demande rassure-moi, me demande-t-il en se levant et en se rapprochant me forçant à me coller contre le mur. Tu as l'air délicieuse, susurre-t-il en se penchant et en humant mon odeur.

-Non seulement tu es un psychopathe mais en plus tu me renifles, je m'exclame en le repoussant avec une grimace dégoutée.

-Crois-moi, tu en redemanderas quand je t'aurais goutée -ou du moins je suis sûr que MOI j'en redemanderais. J'espère ne pas avoir à te tuer, j'aime bien ton humour, avoue-t-il avec une moue alors que son visage change.

Ses yeux deviennent noirs, le blanc vire au rouge et les veines sous ses yeux semblent ressortir alors que deux de ses dents s'allonge. J'ai juste le temps de prier pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar super bizarre avant de sentir ses canines s'enfoncer dans mon cou. Je hurle de toutes mes forces, il place sa main sur ma bouche en poussant un râle de plaisir et s'il n'était pas en train de me vider de mon sang, j'aurais certainement trouvé ca excitant. Pour l'heure, je sens mes jambes flancher et il me prend dans ses bras pour me coucher sur le lit en se mettant au-dessus de moi, toujours en me buvant -du moins je crois que c'est ce que fait ce cannibale. Je le sens s'écarter légèrement avant de lécher la plaie qu'il a laisser en soupirant de soulagement et de bien être avant de se laisser tomber à mes côtés, les mains sur son estomac comme quelqu'un qui vient de trop manger. Moi, je suis fatiguée, je n'ai plus de force et je suis sérieusement en train de me demander ce qui vient juste de se passer alors que je sens mon esprit partir et mon corps se détendre, je m'endors.

Je me réveille en sursaut, le souffle court. Tu parles d'un cauchemar, je dois vraiment arrêter de regarder des films de sciences-fictions stupides. J'essaye de me mettre sur le dos quand je sens quelque chose derrière moi m'en empêcher. Je veux tourner la tête pour voir quand une douleur dans le cou me prends, je grimace et porte ma main à la source de ma douleur. On dirait qu'il y a une substance séchée ainsi qu'une blessure.

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai essayé de ne pas planter mes dents trop loin, fait une voix en passant son bras autour de ma taille. Au fait, j'avais raison, tu étais délicieuse.

Je hurle en me relavant d'un bond. Je me plante devant mon miroir et regarde mon cou. On dirait qu'on m'a mordu, cette espèce de malade m'a bel et bien mordu! J'ai un haut le cœur en voyant que la substance est en faite du sang. Il a bu mon sang? C'est sur cette question que je me précipite dans la salle de bain pour vomir -enfin vomir est un grand mot, je n'ai rien dans mon estomac.

-Tu devrais arrêter de dramatiser.

Je vais jusqu'à l'évier et me brosse les dents en essayant de l'ignorer du mieux que je peux -autant dire que ce n'est pas facile.

-Tu devrais manger plus aussi, ton sang serait encore meilleur avec un peu plus de vitamine, dit-il avec un air pensif -pensif, mon cul, il se fout juste royalement de ma gueule.

-Tu vas bien m'écouter _especie de psicópata, _je ne sais pas si tu t'es juste laissez embarqué dans un de ces jeux de rôle pour gamin pré pubère, boutonneux et avec une vie tellement minable qu'ils sont obligés de prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre pour trouver un sens à leur stupide existence ou si tu es tout simplement une espèce de malade mentale doublé d'un schizophrène avec des tendances psychotiques mais tu vas te barrer de chez moi et faire en sorte de ne plus te retrouver à moins de quinze kilomètre de moi ou sinon je te jure que…

-Que quoi, demande-t-il en s'approchant à toute vitesse et en agrippant mon bras. Tu dois vraiment être stupide pour oser menacer un vampire…

-Un quoi, je m'esclaffe.

-Tu croyais quoi, que j'étais un bisnounours? Vous les humains ce que vous pouvez être lent à comprendre.

-Je vois, j'affirme. En fait, tu es tout simplement bon à enfermer.

-Bon, s'énerve-t-il en me plaquant contre un mur. J'ai essayé d'être patient mais il faut avouer que tu n'es pas très coopérative. Hier j'ai voulu vérifier si tu avais de la verveine dans ton sang et vu que je vais parfaitement bien, j'en déduis que non. J'ai ensuite regarder si tu pouvais porter un bijou quelconque contenant de cette plante mais tu as juste une bague impossible à enlever. Alors comment tu as fait pour résister hier après-midi?

-Rassure-moi juste une seconde, tu ne te crois tout de même pas irrésistible?

-Je pourrais même ressembler à un troll que tu aurais normalement du dire amen à tout ce que je t'aurais demandé. Alors, comment?

-J'en sais rien, je crie. Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

-Bien reprenons, soupire-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête de son nez, me lâchant par la même occasion. Que sais-tu des vampires?

-J'ai vu Vampires Suck et lu Imitation.

-On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge…

-Où du cercueil dans ton cas, je raille.

-Je suis vraiment un vampire, sale gamine, râle-t-il avec tout de même un sourire en coin.

-Ho mais je te crois, je lui dis avec assurance.

-Alléluia, proclame-t-il en levant les mains au ciel -il n'y a tout de même pas cru, si?

-Oui, tu permets, je vais aller prévenir mon mari.

-Tu n'es pas mariée, si?

-Ho mais si avec Batman et j'ai Spiderman en guise d'amant.

-Ça aurait été trop simple, soupire-t-il pour lui-même. Tu ne peux tout de même pas penser que je suis humain après ce que tu as vu et vécu hier. Mon visage, mes dents qui s'allonge, mes dents dans ton merveilleux et délicieux petit cou, énumère-t-il.

Je le regarde, je ne sais plus quoi penser à part qu'il commence à m'énerver avec son obsession pour mon cou.

-Bien, je reprends. Voyons les choses de manière de manière rationnelle. Dans le cas hypothétique où tu serais une chauve-souris à dents pointues ou vampire c'est pareille, j'ajoute alors qu'il me lance un regard noir, tu as voulu vérifier si j'avais du jasmin…

-De la verveine, soupire-t-il.

-Ça reste du thé, je contre en levant les yeux au ciel. Bref, tu as voulu vérifier que je n'en avais pas dans mon sang. Tu as eu ta réponse qui est non, alors qu'est-ce que tu fiche encore ici, je lui demande.

- Le souci c'est que maintenant tu es au courant et que je devrais te tuer pour ça…

-Tu plaisante, je m'exclame en me plantant devant lui et en plantant mon index dans son torse. TU m'as fait un monologue pour me dire que tu étais un vampire psychopathe -parce que oui, je maintiens que tu es un psychopathe- et après Tu me dis que tu _devrais_ me tuer parce que je suis au courant? Non, m ais tu as perdu ton cerveau pendant ta transformation ou tu as toujours stupide?

-Tu pourrais au moins me laisser finir avant de crier au meurtre, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je disais donc que je devrais te tuer mais que ton côté excentrique, rebelle et tout le reste m'amuse. Donc, je vais continuer à m'amuser avec toi. Tu vois c'est une bonne nouvelle non, termine-t-il avec un sourire narquois alors que je le regarde de manière horrifiée.

-Je ne serais pas ta banque de sang personnifiée, je gronde. Va embêter une autre fille innocente.

-Pas si innocente que ça ma belle, rigole-t-il. Au faite jeune fille innocente, reprend-t-il, tu vas être en retard. Ho et mets un foulard, ricane-t-il alors que je lui envoie ma bouteille de champoing -je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir une conversation aussi longue dans une salle de bain- qu'il esquive évidemment.

Je soupire et m'habille en vitesse d'un jeans Diesel taille basse, un top à bretelle noir et or et des escarpins Gucci noir et or avec un talon de 11,5 centimètre pour compenser ma taille de pré ado. Je me maquille et coiffe mes boucle avant de planter un sert tête sur mon crâne histoire de décorer. Je regarde l'heure et décide de sécher le premier cours -ce n'est qu'anglais de toute façon et puis je n'arriverais que dix minute avant la fin du cours. Je me fais un mot, imite la signature de ma mère -j'ai des années d'entrainements- et file jusqu'à la voiture, séchant un repas une nouvelle fois en me promettant de manger à midi. J'arrive sur le parking, passe à l'accueil pour déposer mon mot sous l'œil suspicieux de celle qui m'a accueillie mon premier jour, ce à quoi je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sors ensuite et me dirige vers mon prochain cours et la matinée passe sans que je ne m'endorme -un exploit vu mon état de fatigue, je suppose que je dois remercier la chauve-souris sexy. J'hésite à aller au self du lycée -après tout je connais personne- ou alors sortir dehors mais sortir, c'est risquer une rencontre avec Damon -ce dont je me passerais bien même s'il est agréable à regarder. Comme je me suis promis de manger au moins à midi et que je tiens toujours mes promesses -ou du moins celles que je me fais à moi-même - je décide d'acheter quelque chose au self et de manger sur un des bancs devant le bâtiment avec mon Ipod. Je m'achète un sandwich au fromage et une pomme ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et sors. Je m'assois et commence à manger en écoutant Snuff de Slipknot quand je sens quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de moi, je retire un écouteur et lance un regard interrogatoire à la blonde -Carol? Non Caroline.

-Je m'ennuie à mourir, soupire-t-elle en grimaçant sur le dernier mot.

-Tu crois que tu vas mieux t'amuser avec moi, je raille.

-Les gens n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi, avoue-t-elle. J'en serais presque jalouse.

-Et que disent-ils?

-Que tu es une gosse de riche qui ne cherche pas à s'intégrer et qui passe son temps à snober les autres.

-Et toi tu en penses quoi?

-Je pense que vu tes fringues, tu es effectivement riche, rigole-t-elle. Pour le reste je m'en fiche un peu.

-Bien, dans ce cas-tu peux rester, je lui dis en lui tendant une oreillette qu'elle attrape en souriant, apparemment contente d'avoir réussi l'exploit de me « dompter ». Et je suis riche, je lui murmure comme si c'était un secret.

Elle rit en secouant la tête.

-J'ai appris que tu habitais Los Angeles avant. Pourquoi avoir quitté un endroit magnifique où tu avais tes amis, ta maison pour un endroit comme celui-ci où tu ne connais personne. Je veux dire, sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as pas l'air d'être la personne la plus sociable que j'ai vu et tu te complique les choses non?

Je la regarde et hésite un instant avant de hausser les épaules. Après tout je me fiche qu'elle le raconte aux autres.

-C'est ma mère qui a décidé pour moi. Je voulais rester mais elle a refusé en disant que si on déménageait c'était pour moi, pour m'éloigner des mauvaises influences que mes amis- qui n'étaient pas si nombreux en passant- avaient sur moi. Ce qui est risible puisque la mauvaise influence, c'était moi. Elle avait aussi trouvé un boulot encore mieux payé et quand je vois mes chers camarades d'ici, je comprends qu'ils aient besoin d'aide pour s'habiller et qu'is sont près à payer une fortune pour ça…

-Et je ne suis pas si mal habillée rassure-moi, panique-t-elle. Je sais que ce ne sont pas des habits de grand couturier mais…

-Ne stresse pas. Tu sais en mode, tu n'es pas obligée de porter du Prada pour bien t'habiller. Enfin, elle a accepté le job et son dernier argument a été qu'on devait se rapprocher de mon père.

-Tes parents sont divorcés?

-Non, je réponds simplement et elle comprend que je n'en dirais pas plus.

-Bon, reprend-t-elle en se levant. Je dois y aller, c'était…sympa de discuter avec toi, tu n'es pas si asociale que ça finalement, sourit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Une fille bizarre cette Caroline, bien que je ne sois pas la mieux placer pour parler de normalité. Je soupire, me lève et me dirige avec fatalité vers mes derniers cours. Une fois fini, je vais jusqu'au parking avec soulagement. Soulagement qui vole en éclat quand je vois les fesses -très sexy en passant- de Damon Salvatore alias le psychopathe aux tendances psychotique sur ma voiture.

-Hey, je le hèle alors qu'il me regarde avec un sourire en coin -il ne va pas le garder longtemps s'il continue. Tu retires tes fesses de ma voiture adorée tout de suite.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux te voire, j'ai passé une super journée merci et toi?

-Ma journée était géniale jusqu'à ce que je voie tes fesses de momie sur le capot de ma magnifique voiture, je rage. Pourquoi tu es là?

-J'avais envie de te voir voyons, me dit-il avec un faux air désolé.

-Mais bien sur, je marmonne.

-Damon, fait une voix surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Je me retourne et tombe sur le mec qui m'a souri et que j'ai nié hier en cours avec la fille au regard amoureux -Hélène?

-Frérot, s'exclame joyeusement CS (chauve-souris pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris).

-Ho non, je soupire. Il a emmené sa famille avec en plus. Bon, moi je vous laisse en famille hein, je fais en tournant les talons pour aller ouvrir ma portière.

-Hop, hop, hop, fait Damon en m'attrapant par la taille. Tu ne vas pas me laisser rentrer tout seul quand même.

-Ben si, je réplique comme si c'était une évidence -s'en est une pour moi. Tu ne croyais pas poser tes fesses de CS dans ma voiture rasure-moi?

-CS, grimace-t-il. Et si, je rentre avec toi, je voudrais te parler.

-Damon qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, soupire son frère -CS 2 dirons nous.

-Je suis venu chercher ma copine, ricane le concerné alors que je me fige.

-Ta quoi, j'articule lentement en plissant des yeux. Mais tu vas me lâcher oui, je m'exaspère en essayant toujours de me libérer -pas très réussi d'ailleurs- alors qu'il répond en resserrant sa prise sur ma taille -il est musclé le vampire…non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi?

-Oui, sourit-il. C'est de ca que je voulais te parler.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, tu vas me lâcher et allez faire joujou avec ton frère et sa copine et surtout m'oublier.

-Comment oublier une nuque pareille, susurre-t-il à mon oreille me provocant, je l'avoue, des frissons et pas de peur.

-Tu vas arrêter de faire une fixette sur mon cou? Ça devient flippant et agaçant.

-Si tu me montre autre chose, je suis sur que je pourrais faire une fixation sur cette autre chose, réplique-t-il en regardant ostensiblement mes seins.

-Rêve espèce de pervers, je réponds en souriant légèrement.

-On ne vous dérange pas, raille Caroline qui vient d'arriver -ça devient une véritable réunion ma parole.

-Tiens Barbie le retour, soupire Damon.

-Tiens, psychopathe dérangé le retour, rétorque Caroline.

-Je commence à m'ennuyer là, je soupire -notant quand même que Caroline partage mon avis sur Damon.

-Tu as raisons, acquiesce CS. Allez, on y va ma belle. Tu me donne les clés.

-Il gèlera en enfer le jour où je te laisserais toucher le volant de ma voiture, je gronde. C'est déjà un honneur que tu monte côté passager, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu y irais dans le coffre, je termine.

-Bien, soupire-t-il. Je suppose qu'il est inutile d'essayer d'argumenter avec une furie, admet-il alors que les autres semblent étonnés qu'il accepte comme ça. Elle résiste à mon charme irrésistible, explique-t-il aux autres avec un soupire dramatique et moue fausse moue attristée.

-Tu as du charme toi, je demande en montant au volant et en entendant le CS 2 répliquer « Je crois que je l'aime bien cette fille mais tu pourras nous expliquer ce que c'est que cette histoire Damon? »

Ce à quoi Damon répond en montant dans la voiture et en claquant la portière. Je conduis rapidement sans lui adresser un regard ou une parole mais il faut croire que ne pas dire de connerie pendant plus de vingt seconde est chose impossible pour lui puisqu'il finit par parler:

-Pourquoi, tu roules si vite, on dirait presque que tu veux me fuir.

-…

-Ha, quelque chose me dit que tu es contrariée.

-…

-Ok, je ne dis plus rien.

-Enfin, je soupire.

Il lève les yeux au ciel alors que je me gare devant chez moi. Je rentre, Damon sur mes talon -il va me suivre encore longtemps?-, je remarque vite que ma mère n'est pas là et le regrette presque car ça me condamne à rester seul avec lui. Je passe à la cuisine me sers un verre d'eau, le boit et monte jusqu'à ma chambre -et comme vous vous en doutez, Damon est _encore_ derrière moi. Je balance mes affaires dans un coin de ma chambre et m'installe sur mon lit en soupirant.

-Bon, je finis par dire alors que Damon fouille dans les affaires de ma chambre. Tu voulais quelque chose?

-Oui, j'ai réfléchis. Je ne peux pas te faire oublier ce que j'ai fait donc ce que je suis mais je n'ai pas envie de te tuer ça nuirait à mes bonnes résolutions, sourit-il de manière ironique. Et puis, ton caractère m'amuse mais ça je te l'ai dit ce matin. Alors après une journée entière de réflexion, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que tu allais devoir me supporter pendant un bon bout de temps, tu comprends, il faut que je veille à ce que tu ne dise rien à personne et si tu le fait il faut que je m'assure que tu meurs dans d'atroce souffrance, parce que bien évidemment, si tu dis quoi que ce soit, adieu les bonnes résolutions.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement?

-Tu ne proteste pas, me demande-t-il avec circonspection. Tu ne vas pas marchander, essayer de me jurer que tu ne diras rien, bref, le genre de chose que font toutes les filles en pensant qu'avec des larmes ça marche mieux?

-Pourquoi, ça marcherais?

-Non, avoue-t-il. Cool, c'est plus simple que prévu, je pensais devoir te menacer. Alors ce que j'attends de toi, c'est que tu continue à être jolie puisque les gens me verront avec toi. Et il faut absolument que tu me laisse re-gouter à ton sang mais en plus vitaminé, ce qui veut dire que je veux que tu manges, précise-t-il en me lançant un regard sévère alors que je lève les yeux au ciel. Et un ou deux baisers en public ce serait bien.

-Alors là tu rêve, je m'exclame.

-Tu préfère qu'on face ca en privé?

-Damon, la probabilité que je pose de mon plein gré mes lèvres sur les tiennes frôle les moins un million, je grogne.

-J'aurais au moins essayé, au pire je ne te demanderais pas la permission, dit-il en haussant les épaules avec un sourire en coin -s'il sourit encore en me disant qu'il va faire de ma vie un enfer je le tue. D'autres questions?

-Quand tu dis un bon bout de temps tu veux dire…, j'hésite.

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, dit-il de manière solennel en se jetant sur le lit à côté de moi. Au fait, joli sous-vêtement, tu me ferais un défilé?

Voilà, alors qu'en pensez-vous? laissez une review pour donner votre avis ou poser des questions si tout n'est pas clair ou même donner des conseils, je prends tout ce qu'on me donne :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord; merci à _miistii_, _Daupin noire_ et _Vampirette_ pour leurs reviews et à _Sohozelle Demos_ pour m'avoir mise en Story Alerts. Ensuite, voilà la suite (qui plus tard que prévu mais avec les vacances j'ai plein de chose à faire...).**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture et Bonne Année à tous.**

_**Chapitre 3.**_

Le reste de la semaine est passé à une vitesse affolante. Pendant le reste de la semaine, le reste de nos affaires sont arrivées ainsi que notre nouvelle domestique -ben oui, ma mère n'est jamais là et je n'ai jamais rien lavé toute seule alors- et mon chien, Danny, un montagne des Pyrénées. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'a pas apprécié sa rencontre avec Damon -qui m'a beaucoup amusé, un amusement sadique je l'avoue. Quand Damon est rentré dans ma chambre, il ne s'attendait pas tomber sur un chien qu'il n'avait jamais vu et hostile en plus. Il a râlé et m'a demandé comment il avait fait pour passer à côté d'une bête pareille les dernières fois et quand je lui ai dit qu'il venait de rentrer de vacances -on l'a envoyé faire un tour dans une ferme pour le déménagement- il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne l'avais pas prévenu. Je me suis contenté de lever les yeux au ciel en caressant Danny. Je me suis également amusé quand, le soir, mon chien a pris la place que Damon prends quand il reste pour la nuit -un vrai sans gêne ce mec- et n'a pas voulu bouger malgré toutes les tentatives de Damon qui me l'a fait payé en me disant qu'on serait simplement plus serré que d'habitude mais que ça ne le dérangeais pas plus que ça. Il n'a pas arrêté de me coller pendant la nuit et de me caresser le ventre et les hanches en me donnant des baiser dans la nuque et j'ai beau dire, il a beau lui manquer une case, j'ai eu du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Bref, aucune évolution de ce côté-là, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il attend exactement de moi. Il s'est contenté de me conduire en cours et de revenir me chercher, de rester avec moi, il a dormi tout les soirs ici -et oui, il ne dort apparemment pas dans un cercueil, dommage, je l'aurais enfermé dedans juste pour voir s'il peut en ressortir tout seul-, il mange avec moi -mais attention hein, de la nourriture humaine et j'avoue que sur le moment j'ai eu un peu de mal à encaisser et il s'est bien fichu de la tête que j'ai faite en le voyant piquer dans mon assiette. Il a presque piqué une crise quand il a su que j'étais végétarienne et a rétorqué qu'il comprenait maintenant ce qu'il manquait dans mon sang. Il est d'ailleurs un peu parano sur le côté alimentation, il veut que je mange minimum trois fois par jours… Enfin, je commence à m'habituer à sa présence et à son humour lugubre et décaler qui me fait plus rire que je ne le laisse paraitre et je me surprends à presque l'apprécier.

Aujourd'hui, je revois mon père après plus de dix ans et je ne ressens…rien. Comment ressentir quoi que ce soit face à une personne qui n'a jamais voulu de moi et dont je ne connais que le son de la voix et encore par téléphone? Je soupire et remonte ma couette sur mon visage mais c'est sans compter sur l'intrus psychopathe qui me sert de colocataire de fortune.

-Allez Cati on se réveille, chantonne-t-il en retirant ma couette et en se plaçant au dessus de moi.

-Comment tu fais pour être de si bonne humeur à une heure pareille, je bougonne en ouvrant les yeux, tombant sur ses yeux magnifiques qui me font ressentir des choses que je ne devrais pas ressentir.

-Chérie, soupire-t-il. Il est près de midi.

-Quoi, je fais en relevant légèrement la tête, la rapprochant de la sienne par la même occasion.

Il fixe mes lèvres et se penche doucement, j'hésite un instant avant de me mettre une claque mentale et de le repousser. Il retombe sur son dos en soupirant.

-Pourquoi tu résistes, me demande-t-il. On sait que tu en as envie.

-Je ne di pas le contraire, j'avoue. Mais il est hors de question que j'embrasse un mec qui a essayé de me tuer, je réplique en me relevant.

-Tu exagère, il râle en se plaçant à grande vitesse devant moi, me faisant sursauter. Je ne voulais pas te tuer…enfin, pas vraiment mais ce n'est pas ça qui importe. Ce qui importe c'est que tu es toujours vivante et que tu me nargues en te baladant en petite tenue et vêtement sexy, susurre-t-il en se rapprochant alors que je me retrouve coincer contre le mur. Je te sens frissonner quand je te touche, murmure-t-il en me caressant la joue et en descendant dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Je sens ton excitation quand je me sers contre toi et que mes lèvres se posent sur toi, termine-t-il en se collant à moi et en embrassant mon cou avant de le mordiller.

-Damon arrête, je gémis de manière pas du tout convaincant -enfin la remarque ne l'est pas parce que le gémissement veut tout dire.

Il descend ses lèvres sur ma clavicule alors que ses mains parcourent mon corps avant qu'il n'empoigne mes hanches et me face sentir combien il me désire maintenant. J'halète, j'essaye de résister mais mes hormones sont mises à rudes épreuves depuis plusieurs jours -essayer de résister à un mec qui se balade torse nu (est-il de préciser qu'il a des abdos à damner un sain?) et passe son temps à vous faire plein de sous-entendu et proposition indécente quand vous n'avez plus couché depuis près de trois semaines (non je ne suis pas nymphomane, seulement une ado travaillée par ses hormones). Il remonte ses lèvres le long de ma gorge, de ma mâchoire et va les poser enfin sur mes lèvres quand il se fige. Il soupire et s'écarte quand ma porte s'ouvre sur ma mère. Elle regarde Damon en fronçant les sourcils, secoue la tête et finit par se tourner vers moi.

-Dépêche-toi de te préparer, ton père arrive dans moins d'une heure, dit-elle simplement avant de partir en fermant la porte.

-Je rêve ou ta mère n'a rien dit sur le fait que tu te retrouve avec un mec à moitié déshabillé dans ta chambre, me demande Damon en fixant la porte comme s'il s'attendait à ce que ma mère revienne et lui hurle de sortir de sa maison.

-Elle est déjà tombé sur pire, je lui explique en me dirigeant vers mon dressing.

-Au moins, ça m'évite de l'hypnothiser, remarque-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Quand votre mère vous retrouve dans votre chambre à quatorze ans à quatre patte dans votre chambre complètement nue avec derrière vous un garçon nu également en train de vous hurler des insanités croyez-moi, plus rien ne la choquera. Je souris de manière sadique en me rappelant la tête qu'elle a faite avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain dont je claque la porte au nez de Damon. Je me lave et m'enroule ensuite dans une serviette avant de me brosser les dents pour ensuite sortir sous le regard de Damon. Je lui souris de manière narquoise alors qu'il me déshabille du regard et j'entre dans mon dressing.

-Tu compte ouvrir un magasin, me demande Damon en rentrant avec moi. À chaque fois que je rentre dans ton dressing, il y a deux fois plus de vêtement.

-Oui, tu as raison, je réfléchis en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'est pas assez grand, il faut que l'agrandisse, je décide en lui souriant.

- Tu n'es pas possible, souffle-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je lui fais un sourire angélique et prends des habits. J'hésite à prendre des habits provocant pour voir la tête que ferais mon chers père mais je finis par décider d'être gentille avec lui…du moins pour l'instant. Je mets donc une robe noire Moschino avec le logo dans mon dos en satin, elle m'arrive un peu plus bas que le milieu des cuisses donc ça devrait aller. J'ajoute des escarpins Prada noir de onze centimètre et je suis prête.

-C'est dingue ce que tu peux être petite, raille le psychopathe doublé d'un pervers -bien que le côté pervers me plaise.

Je lui lance un regard réfrigérant qui ne lui fait aucun effet si ce n'est celui de sourire encore plus. Et j'ai un moment d'arrêt en me rendant compte que c'est son premier vrai sourire, il n'est ni railleur, ni narquois juste vrai, sincère et que Dieu me pardonne mais putain de merde qu'est-ce qu'il est beau comme ça. Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil et je me rends compte que j'ai bugée comme une imbécile. Je secoue la tête et sors du dressing. Je passe devant lui et vais vers ma porte quand il attrape mon poignet et m'attire vers lui avant de plaquer brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne sais pas trop comment agir et avant que j'ai pu vraiment prendre une décision -lui en mettre une ou lui rendre son baiser-, ses lèvres s'écartent des miennes. J'ouvre les yeux sans avoir le souvenir de les avoir fermés. Ses yeux à lui sont clos et il arbore une sourire en coin totalement adorable -je crois que je me radoucis un peu trop.

-Bon j'y vais, annonce-t-il alors que je suis toujours bloquée sur ce qui vient de se passer.

-Oui, oui, je réponds la tête ailleurs.

Je l'entends étouffer un rire et avant que je n'aie pu le frapper, il a disparu. J'entends la porte d'en bas claquer -et pour que je l'entende c'est que la personne y a été fort. Il y a ensuite des cris et je comprends que mon père est enfin arrivé. Et oui, mes parents, même par téléphone, passent leur temps à se disputer mais celle qui crie le plus, c'est ma mère. Elle a, comme certains diraient, le sang chaud. Je descends en râlant déjà -vous aurez remarqué que je râle souvent et facilement mais on voit que vous ne connaissez pas ma mère (je ne peux pas dire mon père car je ne le connais pas non plus). J'arrive en bas, Dorota -la domestique- semble affolée.

-Est-ce que ça va, je lui demande en haussant un sourcil.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un crier aussi fort, grimace-t-elle.

-Vous vous y habituerez, je souris en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je continue mon chemin en suivant les cris et trouvent enfin les énergumènes qui me servent de parents. Ma mère continue de crier sur le fait qu'il est toujours incapable d'arriver à l'heure et qu'elle en a marre qu'il n'y ait que son travail qui compte pour lui -elle peut parler-, celui qui doit être mon père est intelligemment le plus loin possible de ma tarée de maman en train de se masser les tempes.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, j'ironise en coupant court à la tirade de ma mère, ce qui semble soulager mon père. Vous êtes, je demande innocemment à mon paternel -j'ai dit que j'allais être sympa pas le ménager.

-Cat ne commence pas, gronde ma mère.

-J'en conclut que vous êtes mon père, je rétorque en le regardant dans les yeux -un reflet des miens.

-C'est exact Catalina, me dit-il en s'approchant et je fais immédiatement un pas en arrière. Je me doutais que ça se passerait mal, soupire-t-il.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi être venu, je siffle.

-Cat, commence ma mère.

-Non, je m'écrie. Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce que je sois heureuse de revoir quelqu'un qui ne voulait de moi? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire des efforts avec quelqu'un qui me donne envie de vomir chaque fois que j'y pense? En plus, vu la manière dont se sont passé vos retrouvailles, tu n'as pas vraiment de leçon à me faire et ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer à la petite famille parfaite, le mot famille ne rentre même pas dans mon vocabulaire, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je crache en me retournant et en fonçant sur la porte d'entrée.

J'ai vraiment essayé mais ils ont une manière d'agir qui me met hors de moi. Pourquoi je devrais le respecter? Il n'a jamais été là, ne sait jamais déplacer pour me voir, rien. Je claque la porte sous les protestations de Maria et monte en voiture. Je regarde si j'ai ma carte de crédit et fonce vers les magasins, il faut que je me passe les nerfs. Je me gare et vais tout de suite vers le magasin de chaussure, ce n'est pas un magasin haute couture ou extrêmement cher mais ça conviendra pour l'instant, je risque de ne pas porter la moitié de ce que je vais acheter alors… Je me promène dans les rayons quand Caroline Forbs apparait devant moi.

-Salut, s'exclame-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que tu venais dans ce genre de boutique, vu les habits dans lesquels tu te promènes, non que ce soit de moche habits, bien au contraire, mais je te voyais plus dans une boutique ou un simple tee-shirt couterait ma garde robe entière…

-Coucou Caroline, je fais avec un sourire en coin. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Et pour info, ça m'arrive de ne pas acheter des trucs à plus de trois cents dollars.

-Tu es toute seule?

-Oui, on ne peut pas dire que je me sois fait beaucoup d'amis -bien que ça ne me dérange pas, je ne suis pas là pour ça- et puis, je suis de mauvaise compagnie quand je suis en pleine folie acheteuse, une sorte de crise de boulimie sauf que ça marche mieux qu'avec la bouffe et que ça coute plus cher.

-Il y a un souci, me demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mon père est passé à la maison…je n'ai pas tenue une minute en face de lui sans m'énerver.

-Oui, j'ai à peu près la même réaction quand je me retrouve face au petit ami de mon père.

-Ton père est…ta mère a du avoir un choc.

-Oui…dis, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Damon Salvatore alias le psychopathe?

-Je ne sors pas avec, je soupire. On est juste…non, en fait, on n'est même pas ami. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est.

-Méfie-toi, d'accord? Je sais qu'il est mignon mais ce n'est pas le genre de garçon auquel il faut que tu t'accroches.

-Je sais ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon, il ne faut jamais s'accrocher à qui que ce soit, c'est le premier pas vers l'auto destruction, je soupire en sentant venir affluer les mauvais souvenirs. Bon, je vais y aller, à lundi.

-Oui à lundi, répond-t-elle avec un sourire incertain.

Je sors du magasin -sans rien avoir acheté, une première. Je vois un parc et vais me promener un moment, je regarde l'heure et juge que mon père doit être parti et que ma mère aussi -elle aurait du se marier à son travail et je suis sûr qu'elle l'aurait fait si elle avait pu. Je me gare, rentre chez moi sous l'accueil chaleureux de Danny et mange en vitesse la salade que Dorota m'a préparé. Celle-ci débarrasse la table et se tourne tout à coup vers moi.

-Ho, mademoiselle j'ai failli oublier mais monsieur Damon est là et vous attend dans votre chambre.

-Génial, je soupire. Merci Dorota et, par pitié, laisse tomber le, « mademoiselle » et appelle moi Cat, ou Catalina si tu y tiens.

-Je promets d'essayer, sourit-elle.

Je monte en trainant des pieds, je veux juste me coucher et oublier l'affreuse rencontre mais c'est sans conter sur CS -non je n'ai toujours pas oublié ce surnom que je trouve très charmant et très parlant le concernant. J'entre dans ma chambre et ferme la porte derrière moi avant de me tourner vers lui. Il est sur mon lit, de profil et fronce les sourcils en regardant quelque chose et je blanchis d'un coup en me rendant compte de sur quoi il est tombé. Il se retourne vers moi et penche la tête sur le côté.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais maman…

voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite car j'ai mon autre fiction que j'ai un peu délaissé (honte à moi) mais je promet de faire au plus vite. En plus dans le prochain chapitre, on en saura plus sur Catalina...

Laissez une review svp (elles sont grandement apprécié et je réponds toujours).

Je vous souhaite encore une très bonne année.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, voici le nouveau chpitre qui, finalemrnt, arrive plus tôt que prévu même s'il est un peu court. Il y a l'histoire -ou du moins une bonne partie- de Catalina. J'étais pas sûr pour certaine chose, j'ai beaucoup hésité mais c'est la version qui m'a le plus plu donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi. **

**Je voudrais aussi remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review pour me donner leur avis sur ma fic, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir de lire vos commentaire et de savoir que ce que j'écris est apprécié. Donc un grand merci à:**

** _Vampirette_ :contente que ça te plaise et oui tu avais bien compris, tu auras plus d'explication dans ce chapitre,**

** _Em3y_ : je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que la suite te plaira,**

** _Emilia_ :je suis contente que tu aimes et que j'ai réussi à te faire rire -je dois être douée lol :p. Et ne t'en fais pas, tu auras la version que tu voulais de Damon -ou du moins un peu- dans ce chapitre, après tout il peut être un psychopathe tendre non? :p**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 4.**_

_-Je ne savais pas que tu étais maman…_

-Et moi que je t'avais autorisé à fouiller dans mes affaires, je m'exclame, furieuse en lui arrachant l'album photo, les échographies et autres souvenir d'une époque révolue.

-Qui c'est? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton petit frère vu qu'il y a une photo de vous deux à la maternité et que c'est toi qui garde les échographies.

-Est-ce que je t'en pose moi des questions, je crie en me retournant brutalement vers lui qui semble étonnée par ma réaction.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher, assure-t-il. Si tu as des questions, je répondrais.

-Bien, je dis avec un sourire suffisant. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir la fille qu'on aime au bras de son petit frère et de voir qu'elle n'en rien à foutre de toi?

-Tu n'as pas l'impression de jouer avec le feu, gronde-t-il en se retrouvant instantanément devant moi.

-Sujet sensible, je demande. D'accord, dans ce cas on en parle plus si tu ne reparle plus jamais de ce que tu viens de voir, à moi ou à n'importe qui même ton Elena chérie.

Je me retourne et range mes souvenir dans leur boîte, je me stoppe sur une photo montrant un petit garçon blond aux yeux magnifiquement bleu. Les larmes commencent à monter et c'est avec un soupire tremblant que je la range. Je prends mon sac de cours et sors mes affaires pour commencer mes devoirs -j'espère juste que Damon partira pour que je puisse déprimer seule ou partir dans un bar pourri pour oublier avec un beau garçon- et le tout sans lui adresser un regard.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu es fâché, me demande innocemment Damon.

-La prochaine fois tu éviteras de fouiner dans mes affaires, je dis sur un ton neutre. Et encore plus de poser des questions sur mon passé. On est ni amis ni ensemble, on est rien alors je en vois pas en quoi ma vie pourrait t'intéresser.

-Tu as raison, fait-il sur le même ton que moi -j'ai du réussir à l'énerver. On est rien et tu es insignifiante que ce soit pour moi ou les autres comme ta mère d'ailleurs. J'aurais peut-être du te tuer finalement.

-Dit le garçon ou plutôt le vampire dont on préfère toujours le petit frère, je ris avec ironie.

Je me retrouve couché sur le lit, une main puissante sur la gorge, un poids sur moi. Ça ramène des mauvais souvenir trop vivace, je ressens encore les sensations horrible qui m'ont envahit ce jour-là. Je suis tétanisée, comme ce soir-là, je n'arrive pas à bouger comme ce soir-là et les larmes coulent d'elle-même sans que je en puisse les retenir comme ce soir-là. La main sur ma gorge et le poids disparaissent mais je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, encore frappée par ce souvenir douloureux qui a amenés trop de conséquences désastreuses. Damon soupire fortement, comme pour se calmer et puis sors de la chambre et se dirige-je l'espère- vers la sortie. Moi, je fais rentrer Danny qui s'installe sur le lit puis je me roule en boule. Mon chien se rapproche de moi comme conscient que je vais mal et que j'ai besoin de réconfort. Je le caresse quelques secondes avant de prendre mon portable et de composer le numéro de ma tante, Julie.

-_Allo?_

-Oui, c'est moi, Catalina. Je voudrais savoir comment va Jamie.

-_Tu lui manque, il t'appelle de temps en temps mais sinon tout va bien. Et comment ça se passe là bas?_

-Bien, comme d'habitude…

Il y a un silence, j'essaye de trouver la force de poser LA question.

-_Tout va bien Cat?_

-Tu crois que j'ai fais le bon choix, je lui demande enfin avec des larmes dans la voix.

-_Je n'en sais rien, tu es la seule à pouvoir répondre à cette question ma chérie. Mais sache que si tu veux retrouver ton fils, je serais toujours d'accord même si ça me déchirera le cœur de le voir partir. Je suis sûr que tu sauras prendre soin de lui, tu l'aime et tu ne l'associeras jamais à son père._

-Oui, peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Je vais te laisser, il faut que…j'aie des choses à faire et…embrasse mon fils pour moi.

-_D'accord, réfléchis bien, les papiers ne sont toujours pas signer et ta mère n'a rien à dire sur ça. Au revoir ma chérie._

Je raccroche et cède. Les larmes finissent par couler sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je en dois pas pleurer, je suis forte, je ne suis plus cette gamine naïve qui pense qu'il y a toujours quelque chose de bon dans chaque personne et qui pleure dés que la vie se montre injuste. J'ai grandi et je ne me laisserais plus abattre, jamais. C'est sur cette bonne résolution que je me relève et prends la laisse de Danny. Il saute partout jusqu'en bas, heureux de sortir de cette prison. Je vais au bar de la maison et prends une bouteille de vodka avant de sortir avec Danny. On marche un peu et on s'arrête dans un coin du parc de la ville. Là, j'oublie en buvant. Je sais que j'aurais pu faire ça à la maison mais je me sens moins enfermée ici et puis, il fallait bien que mon chien sorte un peu même si je sais qu'il a toute la place qu'il veut dans notre jardin.

Une fois la bouteille vide et le soleil couché depuis un petit temps, je me lève et rentre chez moi en titubant et en remerciant celui qui a fait le parc si près de ma maison. Je referme doucement la porte au cas où ma chère maman serait rentrée, je m'apprête à me retourner quand la lumière s'allume… ça à un air de déjà vu non? Je me retourne prête à faire face au regard désapprobateur de Maria mais je tombe avec une grande surprise sur…Damon. C'est définitivement une sale journée.

-Tu sens l'alcool, remarque-t-il. Et tu es soul, ajoute-t-il en me dévisageant, les sourcils froncés.

-Mm, je fais en passant une main sur mon visage. Maria?

-Heu non, moi c'est Damon, tu sais le psychopathe.

-Non, je soupire. Je veux dire où est ma mère?

-Pas là, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules puis il soupire en secouant la tête. Allez jeune fille, c'est l'heure du dodo, dit-il en voulant me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je peux marcher, j'assure en reculant.

-Je sais, rétorque-t-il en prenant quand même.

J'accroche mes bras autour de son cou et pose ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'il monte les marches en chantonnant un air que je trouve stupide mais bon vu mon état, je ne dois pas être très objective. Il me pose sur un lit -je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on avait passé le seuil de la porte- et retire mes chaussures ainsi que ma robe. Il me met sous la couette, disparait quelques secondes avant de revenir avec un verre d'eau et un cachet.

-Pour la gueule de bois, explique-t-il en se couchant à côté de moi.

-On ne sait jamais occupé de moi comme ça. Même quand j'étais malade alors pourquoi tu l'as fait alors qu'on s'est disputé et sue tu es parti furieux?

-Tu en avais besoin et j'en avais envie, dit-il tout simplement.

-Je dois surement être vachement bourrée pour t'avouer ça mais je t'aime bien en fait. Tu es marrant et gentil parfois, rarement mais ça arrive.

-À t'entendre, on pourrait presque croire que tu vas me demander en mariage, rit-il.

-Faut pas exagérer, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir cohabiter à long terme avec toi et ta grosse tête.

-J'ai pas une grosse une tête et…je t'aime bien aussi, grogne-t-il. Même si avec toi je me ramolli un peu trop. Alors pourquoi tu rentre dans un état pareil?

-Je voulais oublier.

-Oublier quoi?

-Que j'ai abandonné mon fils, je murmure.

- Raconte-moi.

-Tu me raconteras aussi?

-…oui.

-Je sortais avec un gars, il était plus vieux que moi. En fait, j'étais une gamine de treize ans à la recherche de l'attention qu'une mère et un père ne lui ont jamais donnée. Il était adorable au début, il a été toute mes première fois et j'en étais heureuse. Je faisais tout ce qu'il me demandait, toujours. Ça faisait deux ans et demi qu'on était ensemble et ça n'allait plus du tout, on passait notre temps à se disputer et lui à me tromper, un soir ça à dégénéré. On ne s'était plus vu depuis deux semaines et il a débarqué à la maison alors que j'étais toute seule. On se disputait encore sur une de ses incalculables conquêtes, je en sais plus ce que j'ai dit ou fait qui ait pu déclencher ça mais il est devenu violent. Je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui, j'étais triste et en colère, je voulais juste qu'il parte mais il en a décidé autrement…

Je frissonne et je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Damon prend ma main et la serre. Ce geste est plutôt bizarre venant de lui mais je suppose qu'il profite du fiat que je sois totalement soule et que je ne me rappellerais plus grand-chose demain pour me faire parler et se montrer un peu compatissant. J'inspire et reprends:

-Je suis tombée enceinte. Quand ma mère l'a su, elle a paniqué. Pas pour moi, je ricane, mais pour sa réputation, elle ne voulait pas être la mère d'une ado enceinte complètement délurée et sans aucun sens morale -je reprends ses mots. Mais elle n'a pas eu le choix, je refusais d'avorter, je ne pouvais pas, je n'y serais jamais arrivé parce que cet enfant, c'était l'espoir pour moi. L'espoir d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui m'aimerais pour moi et que j'aimerais aussi. Alors elle m'a envoyé chez ma tante. Elle s'est très bien occupé de moi mais j'étais terrorisée, pas parce que j'allais être maman mais j'avais peur de finir par éprouver du ressentiment envers mon bébé, je me suis résonnée mais quand j'ai su que c'était un petit garçon la peur est revenue, la peur de l'identifier à son père s'il lui ressemblait et de finir par me venger sur lui comme ma mère l'a fait au début avec moi quand elle a su que ma garde lui revenait qu'à cause de moi elle avait du renoncer à son entreprise. Ma mère n'a pas aidé, elle me répétait sans cesse que je n'y arriverais jamais, que je ne serais pas la hauteur mais j'ai tenu bon. J'ai accouché et je voulais vraiment le garder, je l'aimais tellement. Pendant dix mois, j'ai été une mère modèle malgré mes seize ans. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je lui trouvais des airs de son père et plus les souvenirs de tout ce qu'il m'avait fait remontait à la surface. J'ai paniqué tout simplement et je suis partie en laissant un mot à ma tante qui la suppliait de prendre soin de mon fils. Je suis rentrée chez moi et ma mère s'est fait un plaisir d'utiliser ses relations pour faire des papiers qui donnait la garde de mon bébé à ma tante et on a déménager ici mais ma tante refuse de signer les papiers tout de suite au cas où je voudrais récupérer mon fils.

-Si tu te sens si mal de l'avoir abandonner pourquoi tu ne le reprends pas, me demande-t-il après quelques minutes de réflexion. Ça ce voit que son absence te pèse et te brise, j'ai vu tes yeux quand tu regardais les photos. Alors pourquoi?

-Parce que sinon, je finirais à la rue. Ma mère m'a bien fait comprendre que si je faisais ça, je n'aurais plus de toit et qu'elle se contenterait de me donner un peu d'argent parce que je suis, malheureusement, sa fille malgré l'abomination que j'ai faite. Je me souviens que c'est le jour où elle a traité mon garçon d'abomination que je l'ai giflée et que je lui ai juré que je ne lui adresserais plus jamais la parole si n'est pour lui dire combien elle me dégoute.

-Donc, en fait, ta mère est une incroyable salope sous ses airs de maman incomprise. Quand on vous voit, on jurait que c'est toi la fautive qui fait tout pour faire de sa vie un enfer.

-C'est ce que je fais depuis. Elle essaye de me parler mais je ne veux plus rien d'elle. Je crois que je la déteste encore plus que cette enflure qui m'a fait tellement de mal. Peut-être parce que, lui, il m'a laissé le plus beau des cadeaux alors que ma mère a tout fait pour me le reprendre. Voilà, tu sais à peu près tout.

-Une dernière question, quémande-t-il. Pourquoi tu n'as pas porté plainte contre ton ex? Il t'a violé.

-Parce que je ne savais pas et ne sais toujours pas si je peux considérer ca comme tel, je veux dire qu'on était ensemble et qu'on avait déjà couché ensemble alors je ne sais pas si e peux vraiment considérer ca comme un viol ou si j'en ai envie. De plus, ma mère m'a dit sans même que je le demande que c'était hors de question car ce serait de la mauvaise publicité et que ce ne serait pas bon pour sa réputation de mère, je n'ai pas trop compris, je finis en haussant les épaules.

-Tu ne sais pas si tu peux considérer ça comme un viol, demande-t-il, incrédule -apparemment, c'est la seul partie qui l'a touché. Tu avais dit non, donc il aurait du arrêter et donc c'est un viol, je ne vois en quoi tu peux hésiter, le fait que tu sois ou non avec lui ne change rien.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, Haley -ma meilleure et unique amie- me l'a dit elle aussi. Bon, je ne vais pas te demander de raconter ton histoire -qui doit être tragique- aujourd'hui parce que je risque d'oublier pas mal de chose mais je te jure de ne pas oublier de te le demander un autre jour, je lui fais de manière taquine pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je n'en doute pas, rit-il doucement. Allez au dodo maintenant, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras -il aime la chaleur que je dégage d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

Je plonge mon visage dans son torse en me disant que finalement, ca fait du bien d'en parler même si ça n'arrange pas tout et ne comble pas l'absence. Je ferme les yeux et plonge dans l'inconscience qui me libérera pendant quelques heures de toute cette souffrance et cette absence.

Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu parce que j'avoue que sur ce soup-là, je n'étais pas sur de moi...

Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, poser des questions ou même si vous avez des suggestions...

Merci d'avance :p


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà la suite avec un chapitre plus long que le précédent et un mère plus garce que jamais (ça fait très pub non? lol)**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissez une review et m'ont aidées pour la suite. Merci à:**

_**Arsinoai:**_** voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te pailra**

_**miistii:**_** Encore merci pour ton aide.**

**zahara4: j'espère que la suite te plait.**

_**Emilia:**_** Si tu me tue qui c'est qui va écrire? lol Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras.**

_**La blonde:**_** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi.**

**Et je remerci également une personne anonyme qui m'a laissé une review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira et merci pour tes suggestions, j'avoue avoir pensé à certaine de ses choses.**

_**Chapitre 5.**_

-Et comment ça se fait qu'il soit blond, tu es espagnol non, me demande Damon.

-Parce que ce qui lui sert de père était blond Damon, je soupire, exaspérée. Et je ne le suis qu'à moitié.

Ça fait une semaine que je lui ai raconté et ça fait une semaine qu'il me pose toute sorte de questions auxquels je réponds patiemment -à mon grand étonnement. Il y a eu les banales « Quel âge il a? », « Comment il s'appelle? » au plus bizarres comme « est-ce qu'il aime le sport? » -j'ai d'ailleurs du lui rappeler que Jamie (de son vrai nom James) n'était qu'un bébé tout juste capable de dire mama et tata. Et maintenant, il est perturbé parce que Jamie à les cheveux blond alors que dans les rares personnes de la famille qu'il a vu, il n'y que des couleurs foncés.

-Ha oui, grogne-t-il, j'avais oublié son père. Il l'a déjà vu?

-T'es malade, je m'exclame. Qu'il essaye de s'approcher de mon fils et je fais de lui de la pâtée pour chien que je donnerais à Danny et j'enverrais les restes à sa famille pour leur dîner familial du premier dimanche du mois en leur faisant croire que c'est du hachis Parmentier.

-Mm, alléchant tout ça, rit-il en se relavant de mon lit et en venant près de moi qui range mes nouveaux achats. Tu m'as bien dit que son anniversaire était pour dans une semaine, me demande-t-il soudain.

-Oui, je fais avec tristesse.

-Et que tu étais triste de ne pas être là pour cet événement?

-Exact, je réponds avec suspicion. Où veux-tu en venir?

-Tu pourrais y aller. C'est pendant les dernières vacances de l'année juste avant tes examens…

-Pour lesquels je n'ai toujours pas commencé à réviser, je lui rappelle. Damon, j'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu essayes de faire -même si j'ignore pourquoi tu veux le faire- mais c'est peut-être mieux qu'il ne me revoit pas, il a déjà du m'oublier alors pourquoi le traumatiser avec un nouveau départ?

-Tu pourrais repartir avec lui, fait-il remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le concept « me faire mettre à la porte si je récupère mon fils »?

-Tu peux te trouver un autre endroit où vivre.

-Damon, je gémis.

-J'adore quand tu gémis mon nom même si je préférais que ce soit de plaisir, sourit-il narquoisement alors que je lui mets une tape sur l'épaule.

Il se penche et m'embrasse.

Il le fait souvent et moi, j'ai enfin choisi entre le frapper ou lui rendre son baiser et j'ai pris l'option lui rendre parce que c'est beaucoup plus agréable -je le sais, j'ai testé l'autre la première fois qu'il a réessayé de m'embrasser et je me suis fait mal. Et puis la chaleur humaine -même si humaine n'est pas le terme approprié dans son cas- ne fait de mal à personne et il n'a pas essayé d'aller plus loin -un bon point pour lui. Mais j'avoue que je suis un peu embrouillée par tout ça. C'est vrai on est quoi exactement? Juste deux adultes -ancêtre dans son cas- qui profite de la vie ou alors c'est une vraie relation? J'avoue que je préfère la première option, la deuxième me ferait trop flipper et ce ne serait pas raisonnable de sortir avec un garçon en ce moment -alors que je revoie ma décision quant à la garde de Jamie- et qui plus est un longue dents.

_Ne te voile pas la face, tu es juste une handicapée sentimental qui s'enfuit en courant comme un athlète lors d'un marathon à chaque marque d'affection un peu trop prononcé._

Non, c'est faux, ce n'est pas le moment c'est tout et puis tu es qui toi?

_Certains diraient conscience mais comme il y a longtemps que tu l'as mise au placard -en même temps que ta décision d'abandonner ton fils ,en fait- on dira simplement que je suis une petite voix qui te rappelle que tu n'es qu'une trouillarde congénitale et qu'il est temps qu'on donne un bon coup de pied au derrière! _

Tu as fini?

_Heu…oui._

Bien alors dégage…

Géniale, je parle me parle à moi-même maintenant. Ce sera quoi la prochaine étape? Je parle déjà à mon chien et je discute et embrasse un vampire canon mais vampire quand même…je crois que ça ne peut pas être pire.

Je m'éloigne de lui et recommence à ranger mon dressing. Une fois fini, je me rends compte que je n'ai plus entendu Damon, ce qui est vraiment bizarre puisqu'il a toujours quelque chose à dire même si parfois c'est n'importe quoi et qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il se taise -un peu comme moi, en fait. Je me retourne et le voit en pleine réflexion. Il regarde par la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés, l'air concentré et totalement affalé sur mon lit. Mon Dieu, je craque. Ça ne devrait pas être permis d'être si sexy. Plus le temps passe et plus je le trouve beau -et comme je le trouvais déjà magnifique le jour de notre rencontre, imaginez le résultat aujourd'hui. Je m'approche par derrière et passe ensuite ma tête juste devant la sienne. Il sursaute alors que je rie et secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. On entend ensuite des cris, annonciateur de l'arrivée de ma mère et vu la portée de sa voix, je dirais qu'elle est avec mon père -à qui je n'ai pas reparlé après la première tentative désastreuse.

-Et c'est reparti, je soupire.

-Ils n'essayent jamais de parler, me demande Damon en haussant les sourcils.

-Ils ne parlent pas, ils hurlent, je gémis. Pas plus tard qu'hier, ma mère à balancé le dernier vase en cristal qu'il nous restait sur mon père en lui hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un incapable qui passait son temps à fuir et que si sa réputation n'était pas en jeux, elle aurait divorcé depuis longtemps. Heureusement, j'ai caché les tableaux de valeur, je finis en soupirant et en m'appuyant sur ma tête de lit.

On entend ensuite une porte claqué et je sais que c'est mon père car si ma mère a bien raison sur une chose -je ne le dit pas de gaité de cœur, avouer que ma mère aie pu avoir raison sur un sujet quelconque me laisse un arrière gout dans la gorge qui me donne envie de vomir- c'est que mon père passe son temps à fuir, il n'y a qu'à voir où il a déménagé pour son travail juste pour fuir ma mère -bien que sur ce coup-là je le comprenne pleinement, si je pouvais fuir, je l'aurais fais il y a longtemps.

-Je dois y aller, s'exclame soudain Damon en se relavant.

-Tu es au courant que tu vas devoir passer devant ma maman chérie, je lui rappelle.

-Oui, grimace-t-il -on ne peut pas dire qu'il l'aime beaucoup, ce qui est réciproque. Au fait, demande-t-il en se retournant, pourquoi tu as une photo de ta mère dans ton album?

-C'est une preuve que les sorcières doublée d'un troll de plus de deux cents ans existent, je réponds en haussant les épaules. Une preuve historique pareille, il faut la garder. Et aussi car je suis sûr que c'est encore plus efficace que le méchant loup ou la police des dents près des enfants. Au choix.

Il éclate de rire en jetant la tête en arrière et sort de la chambre.

_**Pov Damon.**_

Je sors de sa chambre -qui commence à devenir notre chambre mais passons- en riant. Quand elle n'aime pas quelqu'un elle a tendance à être cruelle et j'aime ça. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'aime chez elle. Il y a son côté sarcastique, je m'en foutiste, rebelle qui est prête à tout pour te rendre la vie impossible si tu l'énerve. La manière dont elle arrive à toujours avoir ce qu'elle veut avec sa petite mine -les yeux larmoyant et une moue digne d'une enfant adorable qui vous fait fondre même moi. Elle est impressionnante et finalement je suis content de ne pas l'avoir tuée-elle est maman tout de même. Quand je suis avec elle, j'oublie momentanément qu'Elena se trouve dans les bras de mon frère.

Je sais que ça la tue de ne plus voir son enfant et que ce n'est que parce que sa garce de mère la met au pied du mur qu'elle n'a pas foncé à Los Angeles pour récupérer don fils. Sa mère est détestable quand on arrive à voir derrière son masque de mère incomprise. En parlant de cette folle, après avoir hurlé sur son mari -je comprends qu'il se soit barré le pauvre et à mon avis, il organise un nouveau déménagement mais sans laisser de destination à personne cette fois- elle hurle sur la domestique, Dorota -une fille gentille et elle aussi terrorisée par cette folle dingue. Je passe devant discrètement, espérant ne pas me faire remarquer et me disant que j'aurais peut-être du passer par la fenêtre malgré l'interdiction de Catalina quand le pire cauchemar de toute personne censé ou non -elle fait peur à tout le monde- réplique:

-Vous êtes toujours là vous?

-Bonjour m'dame et, si vous me permettez, votre question est légèrement inutile puisque vous me voyez ce qui signifie que, effectivement, je sui toujours là. Votre fille ne peut plus se passer de moi.

Tentative d'humour pourri je sais mais j'aimerais vous y voir moi devant Godzilla version Stephen King- ce mec devait d'ailleurs être un peu dérangé mais ce n'est pas le sujet pour l'instant.

-Veuillez garder votre tentative d'acceptation pour vous jeune homme, ricane-t-elle. Vous ne ferez de toute façon pas long feu, je m'en assurerais. Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas venir, tout ce que vous voulez de Catalina c'est son image et son argent mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire. Retournez jouez avec de petites lycéennes stupides et laissez moi gérer ce qui me sert de fille. Elle a déjà assez fait d'erreur -il n'y a qu'à voir son bâtard-, je ne vais pas laissez un paysan qui se prend pour un Dom Juan venir gâcher ma tentative de remettre ma fille dans le droit chemin.

-Pour qu'elle finisse comme vous, je demande ne pouvant plus me retenir. Une espèce de vielle peau frustrée et frigide, jalouse de sa propre fille. Elle est ce que vous ne serez plus jamais: une fille jeune qui a la vie devant elle et qui peut réussir là ou vous avez échoué. Garder pour vous vos fausses inquiétude de mère névrosé, on sait tout les deux qui est la plus mauvaise fréquentation pour elle et ce n'est pas moi.

-Vous avez fini, me demande-t-elle, impassible.

-Non, je vous jure que quand j'aurais réussi à la faire réagir vous ne serez plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour elle. Ho une dernière chose, je fais en ouvrant la porte, arrêtez le botoxe, vous faites assez peur comme ça pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Je ferme la porte non sans remarquer que Dorota sourit, apparemment ravie.

Cette femme est une vraie plaie mais elle m'a renforcé dans ma décision. Je ne sais pourquoi ça me tient tant à cœur ni pourquoi je le fais mais je vais tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Godzilla et faire d'elle un lointain souvenir désagréable pour Catalina.

_**Pov Catalina.**_

Dorota rentre dans ma chambre et me dit qu'on mange et que ma mère sollicite ma présence -quel langage de bourge. Je descends en me demandant ce qu'elle me veut et m'assied à table avec cette même question en tête alors que ma mère est à table mais plongée dans ses papiers -elle veut que je l'aide à faire ses comptes?

-J'ai vu ton _ami_, me dit-elle alors que nous commençons à manger.

-Pauvre de lui, je rétorque d'une voix monocorde.

-Il est d'une impolitesse intolérable, commence-t-elle.

-Parce que tu connais la tolérance toi?

-Catalina _esto basta_, s'énerve-t-elle alors que je grince des dents. Je ne veux plus que tu le vois.

-_¿ Perdón?,_ je demande en m'énervant aussi -quand je m'énerve la langue maternelle remonte. Je t'interdis de me dire ce que je dois faire, tu en as assez fait comme ça.

-Tu veux parler du viol ou du bâtard qui en ait né, demande-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

-_La granja_, je crie presque.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouve dans la même situation que moi.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Avoir un enfant dont on ne veut pas, il n'y a rien de pire, crache-t-elle. Si tu es là aujourd'hui, c'est seulement parce que ton…père a insisté pour qu'on te garde, il a décidé pour moi. Décision qu'il n'a pas assumé d'ailleurs. Bref, je ne voulais pas d'enfant mais malheureusement, tu es arrivée et comme une idiote, par amour, je t'ai gardée. Et je le regrette d'autant plus que tu me fais de plus en plus honte, termine-t-elle alors que je sers les poings et que ma respiration se fait difficile -faite qu'elle se taise pitié.

Mais mon souhait n'est pas exaucé et elle continue.

-Quand je te regarde, je me rappelle seulement que si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais réalisé mon rêve, j'aurais eu mon entreprise. Avoir une fille étais la dernière chose que je voulais. Une fille qu'est-ce que c'est finalement à part un pâle reflet de vous-même surtout quand il s'agit de faire les mêmes erreurs que vous, o ne peut que la regarder avancer et prendre le même chemin que nous et la détester pour être aussi stupide ou la voir réussir là où on a échoué et la détester encore plus pour ça. Non, avoir une fille est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à une femme. Mais tu es là, alors je n'ai pas le choix et je dois assumer aux mieux de mes possibilités, termine-t-elle en retournant dans ses papiers et j'en déduis que la conversation est finie.

Je n'ai pas bougé, parlé, j'ai juste encaissé en serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Je veux sortir d'ici. Je me lève d'un coup, monte, prends mon sac, mes clés et mon chien -elle serait capable d'en faire un manteau cette garce- et sors de cette maison sans qu'une seule fois elle n'essaye de me parler ou me lance un regard. Je monte dans ma voiture avec mon chien et démarre en pleurant enfin, en me permettant d'évacuer. Je ne sais pas où aller quand une maison où je ne suis allée qu'une seule fois apparait dans ma tête et je m'y dirige sans même y réfléchir, sans même me rendre compte que je fonce comme une droguée vers ma dose. Je me gare en trombe, sors de la voiture et fonce vers la porte presque en courant avant de toquer -manquant de défoncer la porte par la même occasion et toujours en pleurant. La porte s'ouvre mais sur Elena -génial, manquait plus que ça. Elle se pousse en me regardant l'air inquiet pour me laisser entrer. J'inspire en m'encerclant de mes bras, mal à l'aise en territoire inconnu. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et articule péniblement en baissant la tête:

-Damon est là s'il te plait?

-O…oui, bégaye-t-il puis elle se rapproche de la rampe d'escalier et hurle: Damon, il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Il est là dans la seconde avec un sourire qui s'efface rapidement en voyant les larmes qui coulent toujours sur mes joues et je me sens lamentable et stupide, je n'ai qu'une envie m'enfuir en courant et en disant qu'il oublie mon intrusion mais au lieu de faire ce que j'aurais du, les seuls mots qui sortent de ma bouche sont:

-Je ne savais pas où aller, je suis désolée.

Le tout dans un sanglot minable.

Il se rapproche et au moment où mes jambes vont céder et que je vais m'écrouler par terre, il me rattrape et me prend dans ses bras. Je vois vaguement Elena écarquiller les yeux et avoir la bouche ouverte en un ´´o´´ parfait avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête et avance vers l'escalier, non sans nous regarder de temps en temps par-dessus son épaule comme si on allait disparaitre d'un moment à l'autre. Moi, je continue à pleurer et à répéter en boucle:

-Je la déteste, je la déteste,…

Lui, il se contente de me tenir et de me caresser les cheveux et le dos. Au moment où mes jambes me lâchent encore, il me prend dans ses bras et monte à l'étage avant d'entrer dans une pièce que je suppose être une chambre. Il m'allonge, retire mes chaussures et mes vêtements, me laissant en sous-vêtements et se couche près de moi, me reprenant dans ses bras même si mes pleures se sont arrêtés, laissant place à un état léthargique où je ne ressens plus rien. Alors, sans même que je n'y ai réfléchis vraiment, comme si c'était mon inconscient qui profitais de mon état de faiblesse pour se manifester, les mots franchissent ma bouche:

-Je veux aller voir Jamie pour son anniversaire mais je veux que tu viennes avec moi, je le supplie presque dans le ton de ma voix.

-…D'accord, ma belle, compte sur moi.

Il ressert sa prise autour de moi alors que, pour la première fois, je prends l'initiative et relève la tête pour sceller nos lèvres. C'est là que je réalise que cette histoire qui est en train de se construire à tout petit pas entre nous peut très bien être ce qui me sauvera tout comme ce qui m'achèvera mais que je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, la machine est lancée.

_**Pov Damon.**_

Elle prend l'initiative pour la première fois et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est là que je réalise que cette histoire qui est en train de se construire à tout petit pas entre nous peut très bien être ce qui me sauvera tout comme ce qui m'achèvera mais que je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, la machine est lancée.

voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Qui aime la mère de Catalina? Un ange pas vrai? Et Elena n'est-elle pas mignonne dans le rôle du poisson?

Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez poser des questions, laisser des suggestions -notemment sur le petit Jamie ou autre.

Merci d'avance :p


	7. Chapter 7

**coucou, voici le nouveau chapitre qui n'arrive finalement pas si tard -enfin, je ne parle pas de l'heure évidemment.**

**Un grand merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laissez une review pour me donner leur avis sur ma fic. J'adore lire vos commentaire, ça me motive pour écrire et vos suggestions sont toujours les bienvenus. Donc un grand merci à**

**_miistii_: Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

Arsinoai: **j'espère que la suite te plaira également.**

**Et merci à un anonyme pour ces suggestions, j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 6.**_

Ma jambe tressaute sans que je ne lui en ai donné l'ordre depuis cinq minute alors que je me ronge les ongles presque jusqu'au sang quand Damon craque et abat sa grande main musclé, tellement belle et … le stress ne me va pas du tout. Tout ça pour dire qu'il abat sa main sur ma jambe, empêchant tout mouvement de ma part et déclenchant un gémissement mêlée de frustration -il faut dire que ça me calmait un peu- et de douleur -il ne mesure pas sa force musclore.

-Tu vas arrêter de t'agiter comme ça, soupire-t-il. Tu ne va pas en guerre et en plus tu m'angoisse.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je geins. On pourrait retourner chez moi, il n'est pas trop tard, je m'exclame.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne, marmonne-t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu étais une sorte de grosse trouillard.

-Je n'ai pas peur, je le contredis. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, voilà tout.

-Je n'en doute pas, ricane-t-il. Mais quand on voit où tes fameux pressentiments ton menés-toi sans ton fils s'entend-, je crois qu'on serait franchement stupide de les écouter aujourd'hui.

-Mais…, je balbutie avant de me transformer en ces filles qui jacassent au moindre petit stress et que j'exècre par-dessus tout: et s'il m'avait oublié, et s'il ne m'aimait pas ou s'il ne m'aimait plus, ça fait longtemps deux moi pour un bébé et en plus je suis partie comme une lâche, il doit me détester aujourd'hui, est-ce que je t'ai dis que ça faisait longtemps?

-Oui et vu ton état psychologique, ça fait trop longtemps. Tu me ferais presque peur quand tu jacasses comme ça. Je te préviens: tu glousses et je j'appelle un prêtre pour un exorcisme.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon, je fais en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine et en tapant du pied sur le sol comme une gamine.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi jeune fille, me gronde Damon en me donnant une tape sur le nez alors que je le fronce pour lui montrer mon mécontentement.

Je soupire, tourne les talons, rageuse et fouille dans une de mes valises -j'ai juste pris le nécessaire pour une fille qui part à Los Angeles pour une semaine, c'est à dire trop pour Damon mais je m'en fiche. On est parti de chez moi en profitant de l'absence de ma mère, elle n'est pas au courant mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle remarque ma fugue. Je ne lui ai plus parlé, ne l'ai même pas revue de puis son discours qui m'a amené à demander l'asile à Damon en pleure -situation humiliante quand j'y repense puisque son frère et sa copine était là aussi. Bref, je n'ai pas revue Cruella...Heu pardon, Maria -ça se finit tout les deux en a et le premier lui va mieux- et j'en suis ravie même si j'aurais adoré voir sa tête outré devant l'annonce de ma visite à mon fils qu'elle m'a interdite. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait succombé à une crise cardiaque ou un truc du genre. Je sais ce n'est pas bien de dire ce genre de chose et je me sens vraiment dégueulasse quand je pense à ça mais ma vie serait tellement plus vivable sans elle et ses paroles -et gestes- blessants.

On est arrivé à Los Angeles cette nuit et on s'est trouvé une chambre d'hôtel que Damon avait réservé le lendemain de ma décision. Ce mec pense à tout, s'il avait fallu compter sur moi, on aurait dormi dans la voiture. Et en plus, il a réservé la suite nuptiale, c'est super grand et super beau, on dirait la suite d'une princesse.

Je sors mon Iphone ainsi que mes écouteurs et me jette sur le lit gigantesque de la chambre d'hôtel, le tout sous le regard amusé de Monsieur-je-suis-tellement-vieux-que-je pourrais-me-faire-momifier. Je le fusille des yeux en plaçant les oreillettes dans mes oreilles et je lui tourne le dos en lançant ma chanson. Les premières notes commencent et déjà je replonge dans des souvenirs qui font mal, ou la seule chose qui me faisait tenir était la petite vie miraculeuse qui grandissait en moi.

She never slows down. (_Elle ne ralentit jamais.)_

She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone (_Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle sait que lorsqu'elle est toute seule,)_

Feels like its all coming down (_On dirait que tout s'écroule.)_

She won't turn around (_Elle ne se retournera pas)_

The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear_, (Les ténèbres durent et elle craint que si elle commence à pleurer,)_

The tears will not stop raining down (_Les larmes n'arrêteront pas de pleuvoir ensuite_._)_

So stand in the rain (_Alors, tiens-toi debout sous la pluie)_

Stand your ground (_Tiens bon)_

Stand up when it's all crashing down (_Lève-toi lorsque tout s'effondre_.)

You stand through the pain (_Tu te tiens dans la douleur)_

You won't drown (_Tu ne te noieras pas)_

And one day, whats lost can be found (_Et un jour, ce que tu as perdu pourra être retrouvé)_

You stand in the rain (_Tu te tiens debout sous la pluie)_

She won't make a sound (_Elle ne fera pas un bruit)_

Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down (_Seule dans ce combat contre elle-même, et ses peurs chuchotent que si elle se lève, elle tombera)_

She wants to be found (_Elle voudrait qu'on la trouve)_

The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down. (_Sa seule issue, c'est toutes ces choses qu'elle fuit, elle veut abandonner et s'allonger)_

So stand in the rain (_Alors, Tiens-toi debout sous la pluie)_

Stand your ground (_Tiens bon)_

Stand up when it's all crashing down (_Lèves-toi lorsque tout s'effondre)_

You stand through the pain (_Tu te tiens dans la douleur)_

You won't drown (_Tu ne te noieras pas)_

And one day, whats lost can be found (_Et un jour, ce que tu as perdu pourra être retrouvé)_

You stand in the rain (_Tu te tiens debout sous la pluie)_

So stand in the rain (_Alors, Tiens-toi debout sous la pluie)_

Stand your ground (_Tiens bon)_

Stand up when it's all crashing down (_Lèves-toi lorsque tout s'effondre)_

You stand through the pain (_Tu te tiens dans la douleur)_

You won't drown (_Tu ne te noieras pas)_

And one day, whats lost can be found (_Et un jour, ce que tu as perdu pourra être retrouvé)_

So stand in the rain (_Alors, Tiens-toi debout sous la pluie)_

Stand your ground (_Tiens bon)_

Stand up when it's all crashing down (_Lèves-toi lorsque tout s'effondre)_

You stand through the pain (_Tu te tiens dans la douleur)_

You won't drown (_Tu ne te noieras pas)_

And one day, whats lost can be found (_Et un jour, ce que tu as perdu pourra être retrouvé)_

You stand in the rain (_Tu te tiens debout sous la pluie)._

Je sens une présence derrière moi et je sais que c'est Damon grâce à son odeur délicieuse -non, je ne l'ai pas reniflé MOI. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille en soupirant et retire mon oreillette à la fin de la chanson.

-Tu ne devrais pas écouter ce genre de musique alors que ça te démoralise, murmure-t-il.

-Cette chanson a été ma deuxième meilleure amie pendant un long moment alors un peu de respect, je fais en me tournant vers lui

-Tu ne m'a jamais parlé de tes amis, réalise-t-il soudain.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait, je réponds en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tout m'intéresse venant de toi…je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un truc aussi mièvre vienne de sortir de ma bouche, fait-il avec une mine déconfite qui me fait sourire.

-On va faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit dans ce cas, je rigole alors qu'il râle sur une histoire de virilité perdue -j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas perdue parce que je risque d'en avoir besoin moi. Bon, mes amis, je reprends calmement en lui caressant inconsciemment ses avant bras qui me tiennent contre lui. Il y a Haley, l'incontournable intello super sympa qui s'entend avec presque tout le monde tant qu'ils n'essayent pas de me faire du tort, elle était une des pom-pom girl de mon équipe après que je l'ai suppliée de faire un essai pour m'éviter cette salope qui c'était ventée d'avoir couché avec mon copain -ce qui devait être vrai. Cette fille est incroyable, elle sait faire la fête, se souler et réussir son examen avec une gueule de bois phénoménale, je ris. Et il y a Ian aussi, un des rares garçons hétéro qui m'a toujours respectée. C'est un joueur de basket génial et je m'attends à ce qu'il devienne pro après l'université et il est canon, ce qui ne gâche rien, je termine.

-Canon, me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en me détaillant.

-Oui, je souris en me plaçant à califourchon sur lui, je me penche jusqu'à son oreille alors qu'il caresse mes hanches et lui murmure: mais beaucoup moins que toi.

-J'espère bien, dit-il avec de la satisfaction dans la voix. Ils seront là?

-Oui, ils sont le parrain et la marraine.

Je dépose des baisers papillons sur sa mâchoire, son cou que je mordille alors qu'il soupire de bien-être et que ses caresse s'étendent de ma nuque à mes reins, je frissonne en me demandant comment je peux à nouveau laisser quelqu'un avoir cet effet sur moi. Il attrape mes cheveux, les tires en arrière, me forçant à reculer et avant que je n'aie pu râler, il plaque ses lèvres aux miennes avec empressement, presque violemment, en me retournant et en se mettant sur moi. Il m'embrasse avec plus de passion qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, appuyant son corps immense et musclé sur le mien, minuscule. Il faut dire qu'on est en total opposition de ce côté-là; c'est une vraie armoire à glace super sexy et je suis le mini-pouce plutôt mignon. Il m'arrive de me demander ce qu'il fait avec moi alors que je suis certaine qu'il pourrait avoir toute les filles qu'il veut -bon, excepté Elena mais pour préféré le frère, il faut être barjo, il est trop gentil, trop guimauve, moi ça m'énerverait. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, je sais que je suis jolie mais il y a mieux et en plus je suis maman, n'importe quel gars censé aurait pris ses jambes à son cou avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire bébé. Mais lui, il me pousse même à réparer mes erreurs, qui auraient cru qu'on finirait comme ça quand on voit comment on s'est rencontré. Ho, il reste le fidèle psychopathe qui m'a agrippé le bras mais ce côté-là de lui ne m'effraye plus, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, je sais qu'il ne ma fera jamais de mal physiquement mais il reste le côté sentimental. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est, ce que je représente pour lui et ça commence à me rendre dingue. Les moments qu'on passe ensemble sont bien, merveilleux mais les questions que je me pose finissent par m'obséder. Je chasse toutes ses pensées envahissante et inutiles quand il descend ses lèvres dans mon cou et qu'il appuie son corps encore plus sur le mien alors qu'une de ses mains agrippent ma cuise et que l'autre me tient fermement les cheveux, comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuis. Je sens son érection de plus en plus présente et me frotte à lui outrageusement, lui arrachant un grognement animal -mm, j'adore. Il remonte la main posée sur ma cuise et la passe sous mon débardeur, caressant mon ventre. Je soupire de bien-être en tournant la tête sur le côté et… le repousse en sautant sur mes pieds et en me jetant sur ma valise.

-Hey, proteste Damon.

-On va être en retard imbécile, je râle. Allez bouge de là, je m'exclame quand je vois qu'il n'a pas bougé en prenant une robe et en m'enfermant dans la sale de bain.

Je l'entends bougonner que je ne suis qu'une sadique lunatique et contradictoire, je souris en me jetant sous la douche. Après, je m'habille d'une robe Galliano beige à fine bretelle qui m'arrive juste au-dessus du genou. Je mets mes chaussures Christian Dior, ce son des chaussures à bout ouvert avec un nœud décoratif et des détails en dentelles. Elles sont principalement beige et en velours et coute presque un moi de salaire à un simple employé. C'est une des pièces que je possède dont je suis la plus fier. Je sors de la salle de bain et je vois que Damon est déjà près. Il me regarde de haut en bas et il me fait un sourire en coin.

-Tu as presque l'air respectable comme ça, dit-il en rigolant.

-Presque, je panique.

-Tu es parfaite, souffle-t-il en secouant la tête. Tout se passera bien, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi et en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

J'hoche la tête et me sert contre lui pour trouver du courage. Je m'éloigne, soupire fortement et réplique:

-On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant tant que je suis motivée.

-Oui, sourit-il avant de rire. Je viens de me rendre compte que tu flippe comme une malade parce que tu vas te retrouver face à un bébé, explique-t-il en se tordant de rire sous mon regard blasée.

Je lui mets une claque derrière la tête en le traitant d'imbécile avant de prendre mon sac, mes lunettes de soleil, les cadeaux de mon bébé et de sortir de la chambre, lui sur mes talons et toujours plié de rire.

Ce que ce mec peut-être bizarre…

voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre, le petit Jamie fera sa grande apparition. Alors à votre avis comment ça va se passer? Le petit va fuir à quatre patte en hurlant ou va lui sauter dessus? Et la réaction de sa tante?

Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, poser des questions ou même si vous avez des suggestions...

Merci d'avance :p


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je suis fière de moi pour le moment, j'arrive à garder un rythme régulier au niveau publication :p.**

**Je remercie encore Miistii (j'espère que la suite te plaira) et Emilia (j'avoue que tu m'as fait stresser sur le moment mdr et oui Damon est plutôt mal placé pour parler de sadicité :p masi bon c'est Damon hein... J'espère que la suite te palira.)**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 7.**_

On est dans la voiture et je stress comme pas possible, c'est pourquoi je prends la méthode de l'ancienne moi pour me détendre et allume la radio sous le regard suspicieux de Damon qui ne semble pas se concentrer sur la route alors qu'il conduit. Je lui lance un regard noir en lui désignant la route et il fait la moue. Je souris et choisi enfin une station radio. Je pousse un cri excité quand la chanson commence. C'est _Nothing But a Good Time_ du groupe Poison. Je fais balancer ma tête au rythme de la musique ainsi que ce je sais bouger de mon corps et je commence à chanter alors que Damon rigole sans pouvoir s'empêcher de bouger au rythme de la musique. Il me surprend quand il se met à chanter avec moi. Je m'amuse comme une folle pour la première depuis longtemps, ça fait du bien de se lâcher. La chanson fini et je m'esclaffe avec lui.

- Je ne te voyais pas écouter ça, dit-il une fois calmé.

-Il y encore pas mal de chose que tu ignores sur moi, je susurre à son oreille.

-J'ai tout mon temps pour les apprendre, sourit-il en m'embrasant le front.

Le reste du chemin se passe en silence et nous arrivons enfin devant la villa de ma tante.

-Vous êtes tous blindé ou quoi, s'étonne Damon en fixant la villa, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ma famille sait comment gagner de l'argent, je rétorque en haussant les épaules alors que le stress remonte.

-Je crois qu'on va se dépêcher de sortir de cette voiture avant que tu ne rechange encore d'avis.

Je sors et m'avance vers la maison toute tremblante. On arrive devant la porte, j'inspire à fonde et sonne. J'entends du bruit à l'intérieur ainsi que la voix stridente de ma tante demandant de faire un peu attention à sa vaisselle en porcelaine ce qui me fait sourire. Sourire qui s'efface néanmoins en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, laissant place à Julie. Son regard se pose sur moi et un grand sourire prend place sur son visage jovial et chaleureux.

-Catalina, je suis contente de te voir enfin, s'exclame-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué, la maison était vide sans tes crises hormonale de femme enceinte.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Julie.

Elle s'éloigne et remarque enfin Damon juste derrière moi.

-Hoo, tu n'es pas venue seule en plus, fait-elle en me lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu alors que je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Julie, je présente Damon Salvatore un ami, je le présente en insistant sur le mot ami. Damon je te présente ma tante Julie.

-Enchanté, s'avance Damon en faisant un baise main Julie qui rougit comme une ado.

Je pouffe alors qu'elle nous demande de la suivre à l'intérieur. On arrive dans le salon où mes yeux se fixe directement sur mon fils, se tenant à la table basse et jouant avec ce que je pense être des légots. Julie s'approche alors que je reste plantée là comme une idiote à regarder Jamie.

_Tu attends quoi exactement?_

Tu es toujours vivante toi?

_Je suis toi je te signale donc si tu es vivante, je le suis, c'est une question de logique! Mais bouge au lieu de le regarder comme d'il était la réincarnation de Bouddha en personne._

Toi, je sens que je ne vais t'aimer du tout.

Et voilà que je me reparle à moi-même. Note personnelle: éviter les émotions trop fortes qui me conduisent à des manifestations plus que douteuse de ma conscience -enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle dit hein. Julie prend mon petit garçon dans ses bras et lui dit en me montrant du doigt:

-Tu la reconnais mon cœur, tu te souviens de qui s'est?

Il me regarde intensément du haut de ses douze mois alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux et que j'essaye de lui sourire. Il continue de me fixer puis se tourne vers la cheminée où réside une photo de moi à l'hôpital, lui dans mes bras. Son regard revient sur moi, il sourit et me tend les bras en s'exclamant:

-Mama.

-Oui c'est moi, je murmure en le prenant dans mes bras et en le serrant contre moi.

Des larmes glissent le long de mes jouent sans que je ne sache dire à quoi elles sont dues. Peut-être de soulagement ou de bonheur ou de honte de l'avoir abandonné alors que cet enfant est le seul après ma tante et mes deux amis à m'aimer pour moi, juste pour moi.

-Bon, s'exclame ma tante en essuyant ses joues. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais les invités ne vont pas tarder.

-Qui sera là à part Haley et Ian, je demande, mon bébé toujours dans les bras.

-Et bien ma sœur vient avec son mari et leur fils, réfléchit-elle. Il y aura aussi ton oncle Sam…

-Le pervers qui me prenait toujours dans ses bras et criait à tous qu'il m'aimait et me voulait pour femme quand il était bourré, je demande en grimaçant.

-Oui, rigole-t-elle. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, il est fiancé maintenant.

-Sérieux? Qui est cette femme et de qu'elle asile s'est-elle échappée?

-Mauvaise langue, sourit-elle. Elle est très bien mais soit, ce n'est pas ce qui devrait t'inquiéter, assure-t-elle en me regardant de manière circonspect -comme si j'allais péter un câble d'un moment à un autre, ce qui ne veut dire qu'une chose…

-Non, je geins avec une moue horrifié. Tu ne m'as pas fait ça hein et en plus présenter cette trainer à mon fils, tu parles d'un exemple à suivre.

-Ma nièce a une dent contre sa cousine Lucie, explique ma tante à Damon qui n'a pas semblé suivre-le pauvre, j'aurais peut-être su le briffer pour aujourd'hui, il ne sait pas encre où il est tombé, s'il a eu peur de ma mère qu'est ce que ça va être avec les autres.

-Je n'ai pas une dent mais une entreprise de dentier contre elle, je précise. Cette fille est la pire des salopes.

-Ton langage Catalina, me fait Julie sur un ton sévère.

-Désolée, je marmonne.

-Bref, tu devras la supporter que ça te plaise ou non ma belle alors je te laisse le temps de te préparer psychologiquement à tout ça, termine-t-elle de manière enjouée en partant, me laissant seule avec Damon qui semble amusé.

-Depuis quand tu t'excuses pour avoir été grossière, ricane-t-il en s'approchant.

J'hausse les épaules en retournant mon attention sur Jamie qui joue avec mes cheveux, plongeant de temps à autre son visage dans mon cou. Je n'arrive pas à détaché mes yeux de lui trop longtemps, comme s'il pouvait disparaitre à tout instant.

-Alors voici Jamie, remarque Damon en le regardant, les sourcils froncés. J'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait être petit.

Comme réponse, il reçoit la main de Jamie sur le visage, ce qui me fait pouffer.

-C'est bien le fils de sa mère, marmonne-t-il.

-Oui c'est vrai, je réponds, toute fière.

-Tu es belle avec lui, dit-il soudain. Tu as l'air…comblée, heureuse.

-Je le suis.

-Alor ramène-le.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, j'en meure d'envie, tu ne peux même pas ne serait-ce qu'imaginer combien cette envie me bouffe jour après jour mais je ne peux pas faire ça sur un coup de tête alors que si je cède à mon envie je n'aurais plus de maison.

-Ca peut s'arranger, dit-il avec hésitation.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

-Tu peux venir chez moi. Attends, demande-t-il alors que je m'apprête à protester, j'en ai parlé à mon frère et bien qu'il pense que je perds la tête ou que tu m'as jeté un sort, il est d'accord tant que vous ne finissez pas en quatre heure -même s'il ne l'a pas clairement dit comme ça. Et puis quand tu regardes c'est comme si tu vivais déjà avec nous, tu passes ton temps à la maison ou je passe le mien dans la tienne.

-J'en suis consciente mais vivre avec un enfant nécessite un minimum de maturité et bien que je t'adore tu n'en a jamais fait preuve -ou rarement- devant moi. Et puis, tu ne pourras plus faire tout ce que tu veux comme des petites fêtes ou je ne sais quoi encore et…

-Tout se passera bien, ce ne sont que des excuses et tu le sais, s'exaspère-t-il.

-Bien, dans ce cas sache que je refuse de vivre au crochet de quelqu'un.

-Même si ça te permet de récupérer ton fils? Et puis, si ça peut te soulager, tu n'as qu'à travailler après tes études.

-Un bébé dans une maison pleine de…tu sais. Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-Dis-toi que ce n'est que temporaire. De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix, si tu refuse, je devrais faire en sorte que ta tante ne signe pas les papiers et tu n'auras plus le choix.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, je lui demande soudain en posant Jamie dans son parc.

-Je ne sais pas, répond-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Quand tu parles de lui, il y a un truc dans se yeux, une étincelle que seul ton fils peux faire apparaitre et…je ne sais pas, répète-t-il.

Je m'approche et le prends dans mes bras en le remerciant. Il répond en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes et je sens ce sentiment étrange que je ressens quand je suis avec lui depuis quelque temps s'amplifier, le monde autour de nous s'efface et je me laisse totalement aller -peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Mais ma bulle est bien vite brisée.

-Tiens, l'enfant prodige est de retour avec un beau petit lot, raille une voix que je n'ai plus entendue depuis longtemps alors que je m'éloigne de ce fameux petit lot.

-Tiens, ce n'est pas la salope qui m'a pourri mon adolescence avec ses jacasseries constante, je dis d'une voix sèche.

Je me retourne vers elle, on s'affronte du regard et… on hurle comme deux préados en se jetant dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-J'avoue ne pas avoir trop suivi là, fait Damon, ébahi.

-Damon je te présente Haley, ma meilleure amie. Haley, je te présente Damon, un…ami.

-Un ami plutôt proche d'après votre petite mise en scène, ricane-t-elle en serrant la main de Damon. Devant un enfant, tu me déçois mon Kit Kat blanc.

-Arrête avec ce surnom, je bougonne alors que Damon à un sourire en coin sur le visage -je sens qu'il va me la resservir celle-là.

-J'aime bien moi, fait une voix derrière moi.

-Ian, je m'écrie en bondissant sur lui.

-Calme chérie, je sais que je t'ai manqué et que te passer de moi a du être effroyable mais un peu de tenue devant les autres, on fêtera les retrouvailles torrides plus tard, termine-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Oui avec moi, claque la voix de Damon qui vient de s'approcher. Je suis Damon, se présente-t-il avec un faux sourire alors que je lève les yeux au ciel -les hommes et leur besoin possessivité.

-Moi, c'est Ian, répond-t-il sans se démonter -quand on a fait face à mon ex, même Damon version « protection du territoire » ne fait plus peur (enfin tant qu'on ne sait pas que nous saigner lui procurerait un plaisir lugubre et sadique en plus de le nourrir).

Damon le regarde de haut en bas en passant un bras autour de mes épaules avant de soupirer et de maronner quelque chose qui ressemble à « Il faudra faire avec ».

Après quelques minutes de silence tendu, c'est mon oncle Sam qui débarque, il m'enlace alors que je grimace en sentant ses mains se perdre un peu trop au sud de ma personne. Je m'éloigne et me cache ensuite presque derrière Damon qui a les sourcils froncés et un regard glaciale en direction de mon cher oncle. Il me présente sa fiancée qui semble, contre toute vraisemblance, normale et sympa -mais je continue de me méfier. La sœur de ma tante -et donc normalement ma tante aussi mais comme je ne la vois que grand maximum une fois par an, j'ai du mal à la considérer comme telle- et son mari arrive avec leur fils -un adorable petit garçon de trois ans du nom de David. Damon s'entend bien avec le mari -Nathan si j'ai bien entendu- et discute donc avec lui pendant que je m'occupe de mon fils que je n'arrive décidément pas à lâcher. Ils sont tous là excepté la redoutable Lucie -perso si elle pouvait se prendre un mur avec sa voiture en venant, je serais ravie. J'ai prévenu Damon en le croisant entre deux discutions, j'ai été très clair: il l'approche, je le castre. On peut penser que j'exagère mais quand vous ouvrez enfin les yeux sur la fidélité de votre copain en le voyant au lit avec votre cousine que vous adoriez, vous vireriez parano aussi. Oui, je sais, vive la famille.

Malheureusement ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Lucie a décidé de me rendre heureuse car elle finit par débarquer avec un mec que je ne connais pas et que je n'ai pas envie de connaitre quand je vois le regard de sal pervers qu'il pose sur moi et qui me met mal à l'aise. Damon doit le sentir aussi puisqu'il apparait à mes côtés à l'instant. Le regard que ma tendre cousine pose sur lui me donne envie de lui arracher les yeux avec toute la tendresse que je lui porte -autant dire qu'elle risque de souffrir cette garce. Je me contente de lui lancer un regard haineux, d'attraper la main de Damon en resserrant la prise de mon bras sur Jamie et de m'éloigner d'elle avant de laisser mes pulsions meurtrières prendre le dessus alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel -et oui, je t'en veux encore connasse.

La journée passe et le temps du gâteau arrive, je place Jamie dans sa chaise et on éteint la lumière, je reste tout de même près de lui et lui tient la main -le pauvre doit se demander se qu'il se passe. Mon regard se pose sur Damon, éclairé par la bougie du gâteau alors qu'il chante avec une mine renfrogné -joyeux anniversaire ne doit pas être sa chanson favorite- puis vers Jamie. Et c'est là que je sais au plus profond de moi qu'avec ses deux personnes, j'ai ce qu'il me faut pour être enfin vraiment heureuse et je n'arrive même pas à avoir peur. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Damon mais il a été une sorte de bouée de sauvetage arrivée au bon moment, la seule personne à essayer de comprendre, à me pousser de la bonne manière vers mon fils. J'ai besoin de lui, trop certainement mais c'est plus fort que moi, plus fort que tout et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne panique pas, je me sens…confiante. Il lève son regard vers moi et lève les yeux au ciel en applaudissant. C'est vrai que qui aurait cru que Damon chanterait « joyeux anniversaire » un jour?

Le reste de la journée se passe sans anicroche, j'évite ceux à éviter en regardant bien à ce que Damon les -ou plutôt la, j'avoue- évite également. Il y a la distribution des cadeaux. D'ailleurs, Jamie à été fou de joie devant le ballon de basket en mousse que Ian lui a acheté et l'a remercié en le lui balançant en pleine tête, c'est dingue ce que je peux être fier de cet enfant. Après les cadeaux, les autres s'en vont -Lucie et son copain en premier pour mon grand plaisir mais avec un regard mal placé de miss univers sur Damon pour le plus grand plaisir de mes pulsions meurtrières qui commence à prendre pas mal de terrain- et Julie nous a proposé à Damon et moi de rester dormir ici et j'ai accepté sans laisser Damon en placer une -ben oui, va falloir qu'il s'habitue héhé…hum passons, je fatigue un peu. On monte et on prend la chambre qui nous est destinée après que j'ai lavé et couché le petit.

-C'était une journée bizarre, finit par dire Damon, vous êtes plutôt nombreux pour l'anniversaire d'un gosse.

-Il n'y avait même pas la moitié de la famille du côté paternel, je lui réplique. En fait, le côté maternelle est aussi barge que ma mère et m'ont reniés quand ils ont su que j'étais enceinte malgré toute la volonté de ma mère à vouloir le cacher-elle ne pouvait pas stopper l'arrondissement de mon ventre. Et le côté paternel et bien…c'est pareil à part pour ceux que tu as vu aujourd'hui.

-Chouette famille, ricane-t-il.

-Oui ben moi au moins personne n'essaye de tuer mes petits copain, j'assène en lui souriant.

-Outch touché, fait-il en se plaçant devant moi. Alors pour Jamie, reprend-t-il avec sérieux -c'est bizarre de le voir sérieux-, tu as pris une décision?

-Je croyais que je n'avais pas le choix, j'ironise.

-Bien sûr que si, proteste-t-il avec une mine outrée. Tu peux décider de le prendre sans faire d'histoire ou tu peux me laisser hypnotiser ta tante pour que tu sois obligée de le prendre, énonce-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Je vois, je souris devant son air de gamin. Je choisis l'option un, j'ai besoin de lui.

-Bien tu deviens raisonnable, acquiesce-t-il en se reprochant encore plus. Tu veux de l'aide pour te changer, me susurre-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je frisonne et l'embrasse sauvagement. Il nous fait tomber sur le lit et je sursaute car il y a deux secondes, j'étais à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa main va dans mon dos et défait la fermeture éclaire. Mes mains passent sous son Tee-shirt alors que sa bouche glisse dans mon cou, jusqu'à mes clavicules il mordille légèrement ma peau, descendant toujours plus. Il se redresse légèrement, je reprends ses lèvres avec fougue m'accrochant à lui, me serrant contre lui et son corps parfait. Je sens que je perds le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste et je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir sans avoir posé la question qui me poursuit. Il va retirer ma robe et je sens qui si je dois l'arrêter c'est maintenant.

-Attends, je dis, le souffle court.

-Qu'est-ce qui a, me demande-t-il en se reculant.

-Je me déteste déjà de casser l'ambiance mais j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose.

-Oui, tout est naturel, fait-il en bombant le torse.

-Damon, je soupire en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.

-Ça devient une habitude ou quoi, maugrée-t-il.

-Tu ne sens rien, je dis, septique.

-Bon, qu'y a-t-il alors?

-Et bien, il faut avouer que la situation entre nous deux est bizarre, je commence avec hésitation. Je voudrais savoir…enfin je me demandais…bref, je pensais que tu…ben voilà quoi…

-Hein, s'écrie-t-il en grimaçant. Respire, me conseil-t-il.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'on est tout les deux, je demande d'un coup.

Il se fige et soupire puis finit par essayer la plaisanterie.

-Une humaine et un vampire?

-Tu sais que je ne parlais pas de ça, je soupire.

-Ouais…

Il se redresse entièrement et se frotte le visage en soupirant profondément. Apparemment, je n'aurais pas de réponse, je décide de tenter le coup une dernière fois.

-Damon, je commence.

-Faut que j'aille me nourrir, me coupe-t-il en partant précipitamment.

voilà la suite. Alors ça vous à plu? Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Damon -qui devait être un peu frustré sur ce soup-là :p?

laissez une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des questions, des suggestion,... Merci d'avance :p

A la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde, je poste ce chapitre qui est court mais néanmoins à l'heure, je n'ai pas arrêté cette semaine et ce n'est pas facile de trouver le temps mais j'ai réussi à mettre la suite aujourd'hui. J'essayerais de faire un chapitre plus grand pour la prochaine fois.**

**Je remercie _Miistii_ (j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, merci encore pour tes reviews) et **_**Emilia**_** (merci pour ta review, je pense que Lucie est détestée de beaucoup et je suis sûr qu'on trouvera d'autre raison de la détester puisqu'elle refera normalement une nouvelle apparition dans l'histoire, j'espère que la suite te plaira également). Je remercie égalment ceux qui m'ont mis en Story Alert.**

_**Chapitre 8.**_

-Tu compte jouer au roi du silence encore longtemps?

-…

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si en colère.

-…

-Cat…

-…

-Mon petit Kit Kat…

-…

-Si tu crois que je vais laisser tomber, tu te trompes, je suis bien plus têtu que toi et le temps m'a appris la patience…

Mais pas le silence apparemment, mais je me garde de le répliquer, ça lui ferait trop plaisir de gagner. Je me concentre sur mon cour de littérature qui sera mon premier examen, l'ignorant depuis qu'il est revenu de sa « chasse » et je compte continuer tout le reste du trajet menant à Mystic Falls. Me séparer de Jamie a été horrible mais je me rassure en me disant qu'il sera de retour dans deux semaines; le temps pour moi de tout préparer pour son arrivée. Damon continu de parler mais en bonne têtue espagnol au sal caractère pas habituée à être contrariée que je suis, je l'ignore et fais semblant d'étudier. Je sais qu'il ne laissera pas tomber mais je lui en veux vraiment. Quand je lui ai posé la question de savoir ce qu'on était exactement, je ne m'attendais pas à une demande en mariage -que j'aurais sûrement refusée- mais au moins à une réponse, aussi courte ou blessante soit-elle car son silence, son départ sans compter sa façon de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé me fait encore plus mal et comme ma colère est sur le point d'exploser et que je serais prête à lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler -même si je sais que ce serait inutile et stupide vu qu'il est déjà mort- je préfère ne rien répondre et ne pas me laisser dominer par cette colère qui causerait un accident de voiture certes sans aucun dommage pour lui mais fatal pour moi.

Je me rends compte qu'il a arrêté de jacasser et que la voiture est devant chez lui, j'aurais préféré aller directement chez moi, faire mes valises et laisser un mot d'adieu à ma mère lui disant « Merci pour tout cet amour maternel et tout ces bons moments que je ne pourrais jamais oublier, je sais que ça va te faire de la peine mais j'ai décidé de partir pour enfin vivre et ne pas laisser libre court à tout l'amour que je te porte en te tuant dans ton sommeil -seul moment où tu es à la maison. Je t'embrasse, ta fille chérie ». Oui, ça aurait été bien ça, court et ironique à souhait, tout à fait mon genre.

Je sors de la voiture sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière moi et rentre chez lui presque en défonçant la porte d'entrée, faisant sursauter Elena et Stefan qui semblaient _légèrement_ occupés. Damon m'appelle encore en me traitant de sauvage pour oser mal traité sa magnifique voiture -la mienne est plus belle d'abord. Je vais prendre les escaliers quand il rentre et se met à me crier dessus.

-Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, arrête de te comporter comme une enfant et parle, dis n'importe quoi mais quelque chose quand même.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin, je gronde en me retournant d'un coup vers lui et en avançant férocement dans sa direction alors qu'Elena et Stefan (soit CS 2) nous regardent apparemment interloqués.

-C'est pas à ça que j'aurais pensé en premier, grimace-t-il.

-Non, en fait tu es pire qu'un crétin. Quand je t'ai posé cette_ puta de cuestión_, tu ne t'ais pas contenté de rester silencieux. Tu t'es barré tellement vite que tu as laissé un trou en forme de crétin dans ma porte. _Estúpido_, j'hurle en voulant remonter.

Je me retourne à la dernière minute alors que Damon se frotte l'oreille -aurais-je crié trop fort pour so ouïe fine? Chouette alors. Il me regarde et grimace, ayant sûrement peur que je me remette à crier.

-Une dernière chose, je fais en poussant mon index sur son torse, essayant de rester lucide malgré sa proximité. Je te conseille vivement de rester loin de moi cette nuit parce que sinon je serais capable de planter un pieu dans le cœur pendant ton sommeil et je sais où vous les cacher.

-Tu as fouiné, me demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin adorable.

-Aaaaah _tú me enerva_, je m'écrie -plus à cause de ce stupide sourire qui me donne envie de sourire aussi qu'à ce qu'il a dit d'ailleurs.

Cette fois, je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre non sans entendre Damon soupirer et Stefan lui demander ce qu'il m'a encore fait-je ne me rappelle pas m'être déjà énervée sur lui à ce point et donc ne comprends pas ce que le encore fait là-dedans mais soit. Je rentre dans la chambre, balance mon sac et me balance moi sur le lit -quand je énervée, je balance tout.

-Je ne risque pas de me faire percer les tympans par ta voix mélodieuse, raille Damon qui vient d'arriver dans la pièce -apparemment il ne prend pas mes menaces aux sérieux, il a tord.

Je me lève sans lui parler, sans le regarder, de un parce que je suis encore trop en colère et de deux parce que si je le regarde dans les yeux, je risque de perdre toute mes bonnes résolutions et lui pardonner. Je reprends mon sac et me dirige vers la porte mais comme Damon a un instinct de survie frôlant les moins soixante, il m'attrape par le bras et me retourne vers lui.

-Tu compte aller quelque part?

-Chez moi, je fais d'une voix lasse -j'en ai marre de ce petit jeux.

-Sauf que maintenant c'est ici chez toi, rétorque-t-il.

-Toute mes affaires sont chez Maria et elle n'est toujours pas au courant alors laisse-moi passer s'il te plait, je m'agace.

-C'est demandé si gentiment, raille-t-il -c'est moi ou ça devient une habitude chez lui?-, j'ai droit à un baiser?

-Je m'en voudrais de perturber encore plus tes sentiments de vampire dérangé, je réponds en sortant de la chambre.

Je descends les escaliers, passe vaguement devant Elena et Stefan en marmonnant un vague salut que seul Cs 2 a du entendre, sors, descends le perron et… me retrouve devant Damon qui arbore un sourire fier de m'avoir fait sursauter.

-Quoi, je râle, j'ai oublié quelque chose?

-Oui, répond-t-il alors que son sourire s'agrandit. Tu as oublié que tu n'as pas de voiture et que, par conséquent, je dois te reconduire.

-Pourquoi moi, je gémis en levant mon regard au ciel.

Damon m'attrape le bras et me tire vers la voiture, me forçant presque à rentrer dedans. Il rentre à son tour et démarre alors que mes yeux fixent obstinément la vitre. Le trajet se passe dans le silence mais pas sans que Damon profite encore une fois de l'attraction qu'il exerce sur moi. Alors que je regarde le paysage défiler, je sens ses doigts venir caresser mon bras nu, je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de laisser échapper un petit soupir de bien-être à ce mini contact. Il descend sa main jusqu'à la mienne et entrelace nos doigts. Je me laisse faire, je n'ai pas la volonté suffisante pour le repousser encore -qui l'aurait? Il s'arrête devant chez moi…pardon, devant chez Maria et je descends de la voiture. Je rentre, suivie de près par Damon et grimpe les escaliers pour faire le reste de mes valises. Mon vampire m'aide, ce qui fait que c'est vite fini, je descends en bas et tombe sur Dorota, elle regarde les valises qu'on traine et soupire tristement en souriant tout de même.

-Je me suis douté que ce jour arriverais dés que je suis arrivée au service de madame même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive si vite, avoue-t-elle. Mais je pense que pour vous, c'est la meilleure chose à faire mademoiselle, pour être heureuse. Vous n'y arriverez pas ici et encore moins sans lui, réplique-t-elle avec un petit sourire en regardant Damon derrière moi alors qu'une chose très bizarre venant de moi arrive: je rougis.

-Merci, je balbutie lamentablement sans savoir pourquoi je le remercie exactement. Par contre, vous serez moins gentille avec moi quand vous saurez que c'est à vous de mettre Maria au courant de mon départ, je fais en grimaçant.

-Oui, acquiesce-t-elle. Ce sera encore plus délicat que je vais lui donner ma démission en même temps.

-Je suis contente que vous quittiez cet endroit, vous méritez de travaillez pour des gens biens.

-Si je restais c'est uniquement parce que vous étiez là, je ne pouvais pas vous laissez seule avec elle.

Je ris et la prends dans mes bras. Elle parait surprise mais me sert contre elle quand même. Je m'éloigne, donne la lettre destinée à Maria, lui rends mes clés dont je n'aurais plus besoin, on échange nos numéros au cas où et je sors alors que Dorota menace Damon de bien faire attention à moi. Je souris face à cette scène qui doit être plus que bizarre pour lui et vais mettre mes affaires dans le coffre. Tout ne rentre pas et Damon doit mettre une grande partie sur le siège arrière en grommelant que je devrais ouvrir un magasin. Je lève les yeux au ciel et grimpe dans la voiture. Le chemin du retour ce fait dans ce même silence et nos mains toujours lié, je ne sais pas si c'est sa manière de s'excuser mais je dois avouer que tant que je peux profiter de cette sensation, le reste m'importe peu même si c'est un peu trop mièvre dit comme ça. On arrive devant la maison et on sort les affaires, les emmenant à l'intérieur. Elena écarquille les yeux devant la quantité de valises et de sacs alors que Stefan affiche un sourire clairement amusé. Une fois tout à l'intérieur et alors que les deux frères s'apprêtent à les monter, je réalise quelque chose de primordiale à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé jusque là. Quelle cruche je fais, comment j'ai pu oublier une chose d'aussi importante? Je me retourne vers Damon qui fronce les sourcils devant ma mine angoissée.

-Où est-ce qu'on va trouver la place pour mettre tout mes vêtements?

Voilà la suite, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience et si vous êtes sympa et que vous me laissez une belle review, vous aurez peut-être droit à un petit teaser (enfin pour ceux inscrit en tout cas, désolée)

En tout cas, si vous avez des questions, des suggestions,... Je serais ravie de les lire.

Bisous et ç la semaine prochaine si tout ce passe bien :p


	10. Chapter 10

**Surprise, surprise. Le chapitre arrive bien plus tôt que prévu avec son premier lemon.**

**Un grand merci à _Crumberries_ et à _Miistii_ pour leur review, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. **

**On se retrouve en bas pour quelques infos.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 9.**_

-Pourquoi fais-tu bouillir de l'eau à trois heures de l'après midi, me demande Damon avec perplexité alors qu'il rentre dans la cuisine.

-Pour t'ébouillanté bien sûr, je fais avec assurance.

-Et le caramel c'est pour quoi, me demande-t-il avec un air amusé cette fois.

-Pour que ça colle, je réponds comme si c'était une évidence.

-Ho allez Kit Kat, soupire-t-il alors que je le fusille du regard à la mention de mon nouveau surnom, je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerais que je la laisse venir avec son fiancé en même temps que ta tante et Jamie. Il y aura même Haley et le basketteur.

-Premièrement, arrête avec ce surnom stupide, deuxièmement, comment peux-tu penser que ça ne me dérangerais pas, mes regard assassin envers elle était trop subtile pour toi? Et troisièmement, le basketteur s'appelle Ian. Avec ton cerveau de mort vivant tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à t'en souvenir et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des centaines d'amis dont tu devais retenir les prénoms, non, je m'énerve alors que j'hausse de plus en plus le ton.

Stefan passe la tête par l'encadrement de la porte alors qu'Elena regarde sous son bras.

-On ne risque rien en rentrant ici, raille Cs 2 que je fusille du regard si bien qu'il rit -imbécile, il pourrait faire semblant d'avoir peur.

-Pourquoi tu es si énervée, demande Caroline que je n'avais pas entendu en rentrant dans la pièce.

-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi est-ce que je suis si énervée hein Damon, je m'exclame en me tournant vers lui.

-Bon, je sens que je vais encore me faire crier dessus alors je pense que je ferais mieux de partir, réplique-t-il en sortant.

Je prends la première chose qui me passe sous la main et lui balance dessus mais il est plus rapide et la chose en question qui, en fait, est une tasse, atterrit lamentablement sur la porte et se brise.

-Froussard, je hurle.

-Non mon instinct de survie à juste évolué en ta charmante compagnie chérie, rigole-t-il à travers la porte.

Je soupire en levant les mains au ciel et en jurant en espagnol. Je me rends ensuite compte que je ne suis pas seule et que deux vampire -et oui j'ai appris que Caroline en était un aussi mais comme je l'aime bien et que c'est une bonne amie, je lui évité le Cs 3- et une humaine me regardent comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

-Quoi, je grogne.

-Non rien, je me disais juste qu'on s'embêtait beaucoup moins avec toi, explique Stefan. Et tes disputes avec mon frère font partis de mes moments préférés de la journée.

-Contente de t'amuser, je grommèle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Comment on en est arrivé là déjà? Ha oui, j'ai eu l'idée complètement débile de laisser mon portable à cet abruti Damon…

_**Flash-back:**_

Mes affaires ont été rangés dans mon nouveau dressing que Damon m'a montrer entre deux éclats de rire sous les regards mi-amusé, mi-étonné de Stefan et sa brune. À les regarder c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais ri… ça fait une semaine et les examens ont commencé, d'ailleurs c'est déprimant même si je m'en sors pas mal. Je fais toujours plus ou moins la tête à Damon même si ça ne se voit pas, ce qu'il semble ne pas voir puisque, alors que je suis couchée et prête à dormir, il rentre dans la chambre alors que je lui ai interdit jusqu'à nouvel ordre -bien qu'il ait respecté cet interdiction pendant une semaine. Je me relève sur les coudes et le dévisage alors qu'il essaye d'avoir l'air nonchalant.

-Je peux t'aider, je demande.

-Je voudrais juste dormir…avec toi, marmonne-t-il. Tu pourrais revenir dans ma chambre maintenant non?

-Non Damon, je soupire.

-Quoi, tu m'en veux encore pour se qui s'est passé chez ta tante?

-Non.

-Alors quoi?

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple Damon. Ce n'est pas une question d'être en colère ou non, de savoir si ce qu'on est exactement l'un pour l'autre et…c'est une question de responsabilité. Je vais récupérer mon fils, il lui faut un environnement stable avec une situation stable et donc une mère stable. Notre…ce je ne sais pas quoi qui nous lie n'est pas stable. Tu ne veux même pas en parler, tu fuis.

-Tu aurais voulu que je te dise quoi? Que je n'en sais rien? Ça aurait avancé à quoi?

-Au moins, j'aurais eu une réponse, une réaction, quelque chose. La manière dont tu as réagis, c'est comme si je n'étais pas importante.

-Tu sais que tu l'es, soupire-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ce que j'ai fait sinon, pourquoi je serais là en train d'essayer de m'expliquer? J'ai eu peur, avoue-t-il.

-Parce que tu crois que je ne suis pas effrayée, je murmure avec un sanglot dans la voix -trop de pression. Tu veux que je te rappelle comment c'est terminée ma seule histoire sérieuse?

-Je suis attaché à toi, vraiment, fait-il en venant se mettre à côté de moi. Mais à chaque fois que je me suis laissé aller à avoir des sentiments humains pour quelqu'un, ça c'est mal passé. Regarde avec Katherine, Elena ou Rose.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal comme Katherine l'a fait, il n'y a pas non plus de tiers personne, du moins de mon côté. Non, je le coupe, ne me contredis pas, je sais que tu l'aimes encore mais je suis prête à me battre si tu me dis que j'ai une chance de gagner et que je ne me perdrais pas au combat.

Il ne répond pas mais se penche et m'embrasse. C'est, au début, un baiser chaste, tendre, une réponse, un réconfort en même temps qu'une rechercher de réconfort. Masi comme les hormones reprennent toujours le dessus et que les nôtres ont été mise à rude épreuve -un peu par ma faute je l'avoue- il devient vite passionné et intense. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres et il me donne l'accès à sa bouche. Il m'agrippe la nuque, me rapprochant encore plus de lui et il me met à califourchon sur ses cuises. Je me sers contre lui alors que nos langues entament un balai langoureux. Une de ses mains passe sous mon top, caressant ma colonne vertébrale alors que l'autre empoigne mes cheveux. Les miennes s'accrochent à ses épaules alors que je commence à bouger mon bassin contre le sien, inconsciemment à la recherche de contact. Il me retire mon top alors que je lui retire son Tee-shirt -noir évidemment. Il me couche et s'installe au dessus de moi, entre mes jambes, ses lèvres descendant dans mon cou, mordillant mes clavicules, descendant jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il passe sa main dans mon dos et dégrafe mon soutiens gorge pour me le retirer. Je déglutis difficilement, gênée et mal à l'aise car la dernière personne avec qui j'ai couché pour qui j'avais un minimum de sentiment à fini par me faire du mal et qu'on se fiche de se dévoiler devant des inconnus mais que lui, je…je l'aime. Cette constations me fait peur et pour y couper court -à cette constations mais aussi au regard appréciateur de Damon sur mon corps- je relève un peu la tête en attirant Damon dans un nouveau baiser. Il se presse sur moi, me faisant sentir combien il me veut et me faisant gémir. Il défait ma jupe et le fait glisser le long de mes jambes, vite suivie par mon shorty. Il m'embrasse les chevilles, remonte sur mes cuisses, passe directement au nombril où il joue avec mon piercing. Il prend ensuite une de mes seins en bouche, le léchant, le mordillant. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus forte alors que je rejette la tête en arrière, les yeux fermé.

Je remonte sa tête, réclamant un nouveau baiser -je ne peux plus me passer de sa bouche- qu'il m'accorde. D'un coup de hanche, je repasse au dessus, vénérant son torse parfait, sa peau douce et au goût si doux, délicieux. Je le mords de temps en temps, je me frotte à lui effrontément. Je défais la ceinture de son pantalon -noir aussi- et le lui retire, le jetant dans un coin de la pièce, je lui retire son boxer -deviner sa couleur?- et prends son membre dur en main alors que je plonge sur sa bouche, étouffant son grognement. Je le caresse en embrassant son corps. Il me fait repasser sous lui à vitesse inhumaine, me faisant légèrement sursauter et pouffer comme une ado -oui je sais j'en suis une. Il m'embrasse le cou, suçant, laissant une marque. Je le laisse faire car aujourd'hui, maintenant, je sais que je lui appartiens et je ne veux pas le cacher à qui que ce soit. Je suis à lui, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut de moi tant qu'il reste à mes côtés, ça n'a plus d'importance, tout ce qui n'es pas lui a complètement disparu pour le moment et je compte bien en profiter avant que la réalité de ne me rattrape et que les conséquences de mes sentiments me frappent.

Il descend ses mains sur mon corps dénudé, le caressant, me regardant droit dans les yeux, me troublant par tout ce désire et cette passion que j'y lis, sa main atterri sur mon intimité humide, il caresse mon clitoris, me faisant gémir doucement. Je me demande un instant si au moins on est seul mais toute pensée cohérente s'envole quand je sens son majeur en moi alors que je me cambre. Il fait quelque va et viens et se replace correctement sur moi, son érection à mon entrée. Il se place, me regarde à la recherche d'un accord que je m'empresse de lui donner.

-Viens, je souffle dans un murmure.

Il ne se fait pas prier et rentre en moi d'un habile coup de rien. J'en ai le souffle coupé. J'ai l'impression qu'il a été fait pour moi et je sais que cette fois je suis cuite, je ne pourrais plus me passer de sa présence en moi, de ses caresses. Il entame un lent va et viens à l'intérieur de moi mais je vois bien qu'il se retient. J'enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin et l'accompagne, enfonçant mes talons pour lui faire comprendre d'aller plus vite, ce qu'il fait.

C'est intense, mes mains griffe son dos mais il ne s'en plains pas au contraire, ça a l'air de lui plaire puisque ses coups de reins augmente en force et rapidité. Ses mains empoigne mes hanche tellement fort que je suis sûr d'en garder la marque amis j'aime ça. Maso? Non, j'aime simplement qu'il s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, je me sens importante pour lui, vivante grâce à lui. Il plonge se yeux dans les miens et je m'y nois en me faisant l'effet d'une gamine naïve et fleure bleu mais néanmoins complète pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il plonge son visage dans mon cou alors que je sens l'orgasme de plus en plus proche et que mes cris et gémissements se font de plus en plus bruyants. Il donne un dernier coup de rein puissant, me menant au paradis qui sera désormais également mon enfer et j'étouffe mon cri dans sa bouche alors qu'il continue de bouger. Il vient quelques secondes plus tard et j'ai juste le temps de sentir ses canine s'allonger et de pencher la tête pour lui montrer que je me donnerais à lui de la manière dont il veut aujourd'hui qu'il plonge ses dents dans mon cou, me serrant contre lui, comme pour me remercier.

Il s'arrête vite et pose son front contre le mien. Je dégage quelques mèches qui sont devant ses yeux, caressant son visage par la même occasion. Il se retire de moi, provoquant un manque et me prends dans ses bras. Je m'endors, bercée par ses caresses et ses baisers papillons.

Je me réveille au son de sa voix, il parle à quelqu'un, je stress de savoir que cette personne me voit nue -la couverture ne couvre pas la partie supérieur de mon corps mais je me rends compte qu'il est au téléphone.

-Non, il n'y a pas de soucis…Bien…D'accord…Oui, je comprends…Bien, je lui dirais, au revoir.

-C'était qui, je marmonne en me serrant contre lui.

-Ta cousine, dit-il en m'embrassant le front.

-Quoi, je demande en me tendant.

-Ben oui tu sais Lucia…non Lucie.

-Que voulait-elle?

-Demander si ça ne dérangeais pas qu'elle vienne ici avec ta tante pour ramener Jamie et qu'il y aurait Haley et le basketteur.

-Wow, je m'exclame en me mettant assise. Lucie? La Lucie que je tuais du regard à l'anniversaire de Jamie? Cette Lucie?

-Heu… oui.

-Tu lui as dit que ça te dérangeais beaucoup au moins, n'est-ce pas?

-Ben, fait-il mal à l'aise. Pas exactement. Je lui ai dis qu'elle pouvait venir. Ne me regarde pas comme ça elle avait quelque chose à t'annoncer.

-Mise à part qu'elle va partir au fin fond de la forêt amazonienne - ce qui serait une super nouvelle- je ne vois pas ce qui vaut la peine de la supporter. Tu es vraiment… haaa, je rage en me levant et en m'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

Voilà comment on en ait arrivée là et je ne crois pas être assez forte pour supporter ça. Je suis dans ma chambre, ils vont bientôt arriver et je me prépare quand Damon rentre dans la chambre.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il avant que je n'ai eu le temps de râler. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec cette Lucie pour que tu lui en veuille autant mais tu as sûrement tes raisons.

-En effet, je réponds.

-C'est pourquoi j'accepterais la punition que tu me donneras; tu peux même te servir d'un fouet, dit-il en souriant de manière malicieuse.

-Vraiment toutes les punitions que je te donnerais, je demande en lui souriant de manière sadique pour qu'il comprenne bien mes intentions.

-Bien que tu commences à me faire peur, oui.

-Bien, je fais en me dirigeant vers son armoire. J'espère que tu n'as pas que du noir, on devrait regarder dans les affaires de ton frère.

voilà fini, alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre? Et le lemon? Quoi que vous ayez à dire n'hésitez pas

Alors en ce qui concerne les teasers, je vais procéder à une autre méthode. Si j'ai beaucou de review, je poste un teaser avant la publication du chapitre mais ceux qui sont enregitrés ont toujours droit à leur Teasers avec la réponse à la review.

Je trouve ça plus juste pour tout le monde -et oui je pense à vous.

Bye bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui arrive finalement dans les temps. Un grand merci à miistii (j'espère que la suite te plaira), à Emilia (je suis contente quele chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi) et à Crumberries (j'espère que la suite te plaira).**

**On a droit au retour de la cousine pour ce chapitre ainsi que la punition de Damon.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 10.**_

Je lui tends une nouvelle fois la chemise de son frère alors qu'il la regarde comme si elle était sa pire ennemie -il en fait trop si vous voulez mon avis. Je commence à être agacée, j'ai l'impression de devoir habiller Haley d'une robe trop courte à son gout. Ce n'est qu'une chemise, blanche certes mais une chemise. Énervée, je finis par m'exclamer:

-Damon, c'est ça ou ceinture jusqu'à nouvel ordre et tu sais que je tiendrais.

-Mais tu casse toute mon image, ça fait plus d'un siècle que…

-Je me fous que tu sois vieux, je le savais déjà, ce que je veux c'est que tu accepte ta punition sans broncher comme promis.

-Mais Cat, geins-t-il alors que sont frère se retient de rire -ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Elena qui se tort de rire sur le lit de son homme.

-Stefan donne lui qu'il fasse enfin ce que je lui demande, je soupire. Tu connais ton choix, à toi de voir, je réplique dans sa direction

Sur ça, je le laisse non sans entendre Stefan céder à l'hilarité en me remerciant encore d'animer à ce point sa maison. Je finis de me préparer, mettant une robe arrivant au milieu de mes cuisses, blanche quand Damon rentre dans la chambre en grommelant, moi je reste là comme une idiote à le dévorer des yeux. Dieu, j'ai une merveilleuse idée.

-On dirait que tu veux me dévorer, me taquine-t-il alors qu'un sourire satisfait s'étire sur ses lèvres.

Je ne réponds pas me contentant de lui sauter dessus en l'embrassant sauvagement. J'agrippe ses cheveux, enfonçant presque mes ongle manicurés dans son crâne, ce qui ne semble pas lui déplaire puisque ses mains glissent sous mes fesses et qu'il me plaque contre le mur le plus proche, mes jambes autour de lui, me faisant gémir -non je ne suis pas maso, ou seulement avec lui. Ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou alors que je me frotte à lui. Depuis notre première fois, je me fais l'effet d'une nymphomane, dés qu'il entre dans une pièce je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus, de rechercher ce conntact qui me rend folle et me fait tout oublier, même son frère et sa copine derrière le mur sur lequel je suis plaquée. Je tire ses cheveux en arrière pour qu'il remonte son visage vers moi et lui mord férocement la lèvre inférieure, causant une blessure qui se referme presque tout de suite. Il grogne en resserant sa prise sur moi, me faisant presque mal.

-Je risque de ne pas être doux du tout, susurre-t-il à mon oreille en relevant ma robe sur mes hanches. Je peux plus attendre Cat, gémis-t-il.

-Alors n'attends pas, je murmure.

La seconde d'après, ma culotte est arrachée et il est en moi alors que ma tête cogne contre le mur sous l'assaut et que je hurle de satisfaction, enfin à ma place. Il coupe court à mon cri en placant sa main sur ma bouche alors qu'il arbore un sourire satisfait et fier.

-Doucement chérie, on est pas seul, me rappelle-t-il.

J'ai envie de lui dire que je m'enfiche, que je veux juste qu'il bouge avant que je devienne folle, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Il exause mon souhait en ressortant et en rentrant de moi encore plus fort que la première fois et je suis tout de même soulagée que sa main retienne mes cris tellement c'est bon. Il joue un peu avec moi, sortant et rentrant en moi pour me rendre folle avant que je ne prenne sa bouche d'assaut et que je bouge avec lui, l'interdiasant de sortir de moi encore une fois.

Ses coups de riens sont fort, puissant et rapide, me cogant souvent douloureusement au mur mais je ne m'en plains pas, bien au contraire. Sa bouche embrasse chaque parite de mon corps, de mon visage qu'il peut atteindre alors que mes mains sont si profondément enfoncées dans ses cheveux que j'ai presque peur de les lui arraché. C'est sauvage, à son image, et j'aime ça. Je sens l'orgasme monter, il doit le sentir aussi car il descend une de ses mains sur mon clitoris qu'il caresse violemment. Il ne l'en faut pas plus pour venir et me resserer autour de lui alors qu'il plaque sa bouche sur la mienne, jouissant également et étouffant nos cris.

On reprend nos respirations, on se regarde droit dans les yeux et … on rit. Il me repose à terre mais doit vite me retenir car je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes ce qui déclanche un grand sourire fier de la part de mon homme…Mon homme? Je ne sais pas mais il peut me considérer comme sienne lui en tout cas parce que c'est le cas.

On remet en ordre nos vêtements et nos cheveux quand on sonne à la porte et je grimace tout en étant exité, l'exitation allant à mon fils et la grimace à Lucie. Damon secoue la tête avant de me prendre par la main et de m'emmener en bas où les autres viennent d'apparaitre, Stefan les ayant fait entrer. Julie me sourit avant de baisser les yeux sur nos mains entrelacées, elle me regarde avec un air narquois, l'air de dire « juste un ami hein? ». Je ne peux réfléchir plus longtemps que je me fais déjà sauter dessus par Haley qui crie que je lui ai manqué-je me demande comment elle a fait ces derniers mois si elle ne supporte pas deux semaines. Ian me prends aussi dans ses bras sous le regard désapprobateur de Damon et je vois que ça amuse beaucoup mon meilleur ami. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me retourne vers celui que j'attendais vraiment -non pas que je n'aime pas les autres, je préfère juste mon fils. Je vais directement le prendre dans mes bras, soupirant de bonheur quand je sens ses petits bras se refermer autour de mon cou.

-Tu m'as manqué, je souffle.

-Et nous, me demande Haley en faisant la moue. Tu pourrais au moins nous être reconnaissant d'avoir supporté miss jambes écartées tout le trajet.

-J'aurais été reconnaisante si vous m'aviez dit que vous l'aviez tuée en chemin mais comme elle se trouve derrière toi avec un sourire stupide, je suppose que vous avez renoncé à vous rendre utile.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, raille-t-elle.

-Tu repars quand, je demande sans la regarder.

-Tu pourrais faire semblant d'être heureuse de me voir.

-Lucie, tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais, je fais avec un grand sourire que j'efface tout de suite en la regardant cette fois droit dans les yeux et en répétant: tu pars quand?

-Je suis venue t'annoncer une grande nouvelle cousine, fait-elle en m'ignorant et en prenant la main de son nouveau jouet. Je vais me marier.

-Tout mon respect pour accepter de supporter cette fille jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, d'ailleur si tu pouvais avancer sa mort, je fais en lui souriant alors qu'il semble mal à l'aise. Maintenant tu peux partir, je fais à Lucie.

-Ton copain m'a dit que je pouvais rester quelques jours et il a également accepté que je fête mes fiancailles en vous préparant un bon repas ce soir.

Je fusille Damon du regard -il a du oublier de préciser certaines choses lui- qui hausse les épaules avec un regard désolé. Je tourne les talons et monte les escaliers avec Jamie pour lui montrer sa chambre, Julie m'a dit que c'était l'heure de sa sieste et en plus, il est fatigué du voyage. Damon rentre dans la chambre, je lui lance un regard lourd de reproche.

-J'ai oublié de prévenir, avoue-t-il. Mais on ne peut pas dire que tu m'en ais laissé l'occasion.

-J'ai l'impression que tu aimes me mettre en rogne et que je te crie dessus, c'est dingue, je réplique en couchant James qui s'endors presque. On réglera ça plus tard, je fais finalement.

Je lui prends le bras et le fais sortir de la chambre. Une fois dehors, il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse.

-Tu es sexy quand tu t'énerve, susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

Je souris en secouant la tête puis je me mets à penser à Lucie et mon sourire se fait plus sadique. Il me regarde puis fronce les sourcils quand je descends à la cuisine. Je me mets directement au travail quand Damon rentre dans la pièce, l'air suspect.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, m'interroge-t-il.

-On va voir si elle sait cuisiner sans casseroles et plats, je souffle en sortant le reste. Rends-toi utile et va mettre ça là où elle ne le trouvera pas.

-Tu vas faire quoi après? Cacher la vaisselle?

-Non, j'ai mieux. Ils mangeront dans des assiettes en cartons, qu'ils s'estiment heureux que je laisse les chaises.

-C'est pas un peu puérile?

-Si et alors, j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis puérile surtout avec cette pétasse nympho dans le coin.

-Je peux aider, demande Elena en rentrant dans la pièce.

-Non, je dis. Mais moi je vais t'aider, prends ton homme et pars loin tant qu'elle est là, je rage.

-Tu sais que je t'adore, s'exclame Damon en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant passionnément, me calmant du même coup.

-Au fait, me dit Elena quand Damon s'éloigne. Il y a deux personnes qui sont à la limite de nous faire un bébé sur le canapé. En parlant de bébé, reprend-t-elle, où est le petit Jamie, je viens de descendre et je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Pour ce qui est de la copulation des deux énergumène du canapé, il s'agit de ma charmante cousine Lucie, elle a beaucoup de classe je sais, je l'ai déjà vue à l'œuvre. Pour ce qui est de Jamie, il dort, le voyage l'a fatigué. Damon occupe toi de ses satanés casseroles avant que je ne m'énerve, n'oublie pas que tout est ta faute, je rajoute quand je le vois près à protester.

Il s'en va avec ce que je lui ai donner alors qu'Elena fronce les sourcils en le voyant s'en aller. Moi je suis mal à l'aise, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Elena mais quand je suis seul avec elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle est la fille de qui le garçon que j'aime et avec qui je couche est complètement dingue. Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup à être sympa, moi qui ais déjà du mal en général. Elle se retourne vers moi.

-Tu lui fais du bien, m'avoue-t-elle.

-Et toi tu lui fais du mal, je réplique sans pouvoir me retenir. J'en suis encore à combattre la blessure que tu as laissé involontairement et je ne suis même pas sûr d'y arriver et encore moins sans me tuer au combat mais je reste et je resterais jusqu'au bout je pense.

-Il t'aime beaucoup, répond-t-elle.

-Je sais mais je sais reconnaitre quand un homme me regarde et voit une autre femme. Ça arrive parfois avec lui, moins qu'avant mais ça arrive. Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment tu sais, j'ajoute en la voyant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Simplement, j'ai du mal à m'y faire mais tu es quelqu'un de bien d'après le peu que j'ai vu et si Damon t'aime c'est que tu dois être quelqu'un qui mérite d'être connu.

Elle me sourit puis regarde autour d'elle. Un sourire conspirateur nait sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne me regarde. Comme j'aime ce sourire en cet instant.

-Il reste des plats dans le tiroir derrière toi, m'informe-t-elle. Et tu sais ta cousine aura besoin d'ustensile pour cuisiner. Ce serait bête qu'elle se retrouve sans.

-Je t'adore, je m'exclame en me châtiant de ne pas y avoir penser avant.

-Il y a des gens que je ne connais pas qui essaye d'attraper les amidales de l'autre dans le canapé, s'exclame Caroline en rentrant dans la pièce suivie de Bonnie qui semble sur le point de vomir.

-Ma famille a l'air cool non, je fais avec ironie.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux rond alors que j'éclate de rire en continuant mon travail.

-Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi dégueu depuis le jour où j'ai fait du bénévolat dans un hôme de personne âgé, grimace Bonnie.

-En parlant de truc dégueu, demande Elena. Où est Jérémy?

Bonnie la fusille du regard -elle ferait presque peur- alors qu'Elena lui sourit innocemment.

-Jérémy est le frère d'Elena et le petit copain de Bonnie, confie Caroline. Elena a du mal à s'y faire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche, je rétorque. Tu dis que Bonnie est comme une soeur et si elle se met avec ton frère, ça devein officielle non?

-J'adore cette fille, s'extasie Bonnie alors qu'Elena acquiesce lentement comme si elle n'avait pas envisagé cette histoire sous cet angle.

-Bien que ça reste bizarre tu n'as pas tort, avoue-t-elle.

-Règle numéro un, j'ai toujours raison.

-Et la règle numéro deux, demande Damon qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce.

-Si j'ai tort, se référer à la règle numéro un, je souris alors que les autres rigolent.

Je demnde ensuite à Damon de monter ce qu'Elena m'a montré et il râle en disant que je suis déjà intenable toute seule alors que si je me fais des allier, se ne sera plus possible. Je lui fais un sourire angélique et il lève les yeux au ciel.

Voilà la fin du chapitre. N'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et plus j'ai de review plus vite j'écris et plus long sont les teasers. Et n'oubliez pas règle numéro un: j'ai toujours raison, règle numéro deux: si j'ai tort se référer à la règle numéro un héhé.

A plus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui arrive plus vite que prévu finalement.**

**Je remercie miistii (j'espère que la suite te plaira), Emilia( Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Je pense que personne n'aime Lucie, tu verras comment elle va se débrouiller. Elle risque d'en baver mais je ne peux malheureusement pas la tuer, j'en ai encore besoin mdr), Crumberries (voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira) et à Divinie (j'espère que la suite va te plaire, j'ai essayé de raccourcir mes phrases, de mettre plus de virgule, dis moi si c'est mieux comme ça).**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 11.**_

Il est vingt heures, j'ai mis Jamie au lit après qu'il ait fait sensation auprès d'Elena, Bonnie et Caroline. Ensuite, Bonnie est partie son rendez-vous amoureux et Caroline également. Je lui ai demandé si je le connaissais, elle a bafouillé que oui sûrement et puis est partie. Elena a décidé de rester pour le diner malgré mes mises en garde. Elle m'a dit que de toute façon, elle avait affronté pire qu'un diner avec une fille exhibitionniste. Stefan est donc de la partie bien qu'il a hésité vu la manière dont il a regardé son pauvre canapé avec une grimace tendant à pensé qu'il le brûlera après cette soirée. On a diné dans un silence tendu malgré tout les efforts de ma tante et d'Elena pour nous faire parler. Je me suis d'ailleurs amusée à lancer des piques à Lucie chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche mais le fait qu'elle ne réplique pas m'inquiète, elle doit préparer un sal coup.

-Alors cousine, commence Lucie alors que je lui lance un regard noir. Tu sembles avoir enfin tourné la page et avec un beau spécimen si je peux me permettre.

-Et bien justement évite de te permettre, je gronde.

-Autant pour moi c'est juste que je suis étonné que soit lui et pas Ian, dit-elle innocemment -innocemment mon cul, je ne sais pas où elle veut en venir mais ça n'a rien d'innocent.

-Ian est mon meilleur ami, je réplique, il est comme un frère.

-Ha bon, pourtant ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir pendant les vacances de Cuba.

Je me tends, cette histoire est vieille et ne devrait être connue que de moi et Ian. Je le regarde et le vois aussi tendu que moi. Je regarde ensuite Damon qui a les sourcils froncés. Mon Dieu faites qu'elle ne soit pas au courant.

-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir _Lucie_?

-C'est juste que si c'était ce que je crois que c'était, tu n'es pas aussi blanche que tu veux bien le faire paraitre. Je veux dire couché avec son frère ce n'est pas très morale, rit-elle

Damon en lâche son verre alors que je ferme les yeux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Ian d'une voix glaciale.

-Bien sûr que si tu le vois, souffle-t-elle. Mais si vraiment tu as besoin de te rafraichir la mémoire, continue-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac et en sortant une casette. J'Ai trouvé ça chez toi pendant les dernière vacances familiales. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais te filmer au lit, à moins que c'est parce que tu savais que c'était la seule fois que tu la touchais.

Je suis glacée, je regarde Ian, les yeux écarquillés, lui demandant de me rassurer et de me dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment fait ça mais quand je le vois baisser les yeux, je sais qu'il l'a fait. Damon à l'air furieux, je me tasse sur ma chaise tout en ayant envie d'étriper cette salope de Lucie. Elle va mourir et dans d'atroce souffrance, j'y veillerais.

-Ne me dites pas que j'étais la seule au courant, demande-t-elle en rigolant. Haley? Damon? Vous deviez savoir pas vrai?

-Je le savais, avoue Haley en tuant ma cousine du regard.

Damon reste silencieux. Cette fois, je craque. Je me lève, prends mon verre encore rempli et me plante devant elle. Je lui balance le verre dans la figure -ce à quoi elle ne devait pas s'attendre- en lui criant:

-Ça, c'est pour avoir coucher avec mon copain quand j'étais toujours avec.

Je lui balance mon poing dans le visage, la faisant tomber à terre.

-Et ça, c'est pour continuer à me pourrir la vie encore aujourd'hui.

-Tu m'as cassé le nez, geint-elle.

-Tu auras enfin l'occasion de te faire opérer et d'arranger ta sale face de rat, poufiasse.

-Espèce de folle alliée, je vais te massacrer, hurle-t-elle en se relevant.

Je sens quelqu'un me retenir alors que je vais lui ressauter dessus alors que ce qui lui sert de mec essaye tant bien que mal de la retenir aussi.

-Tu as de la chance qu'il me retienne, me crache-t-elle alors que j'éclate de rire.

-Ho non ma salope, c'est toi qui a de la chance qu'on me retienne parce que sinon je te referais tellement portrait qu'une vie allonger sur la table d'un pro ne te referais pas retrouver un visage normal. Je te taperais tellement fort que tu finiras ta misérable existence à manger ta nourriture à la paille et je te botterais le cul si fort que tu devras passer ta vie assise sur une bouée, je hurle en me débattant pour mettre mes menaces à exécution.

L'abruti qui me retient me traine en haut alors que la trainée qui me sert de cousine sort avec son chien dehors. Il me relâche une fois dans la chambre et je m'assieds sur le lit en essayant de me calmer. Je relève les yeux sur Damon -il n'y a que lui pour m'interrompre en plein assassinat- et vois qu'il semble très énervé.

-Quoi, je demande.

-Comme un frère hein, raille-t-il en me lançant un regard dur.

-Tu savais qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre, tu crois que Jamie est arrivé comment? Pendant que je faisais du tricot?

-Le savoir est une chose mais le voir une autre et en plus ce n'était pas ton ex ça.

-Damon arrête ça, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour un truc qui s'est passé il y a plus d'un an, je m'exclame.

-Ha bon?

-Moi je ne t'en veux pas et pourtant ce n'est même pas encore finit. On a un passé -le tien est sûrement plus conséquent mais il n'empêche que j'ai eu une vie aussi. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour ça.

-Il vous a filmer, hurle-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y peux?

Je suis très, très énervée et il doit s'en apercevoir car il inspire profondément pour se calmer, ce qui, à ce stade, est peine perdu dans mon cas. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me fasse une crise sur un truc aussi stupide. Un son me sort de ma colère, un rire si j'en crois mes oreilles. Je regarde la source de ce rire et m'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de Damon. Ce mec est vraiment malade, il lui manque sérieusement une case. J'hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

-Tu es une véritable tigresse quand tu t'énerve. J'ai cru que tu allais la tuer.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire mais tes grosses mains d'ours m'en ont empêchées, je râle.

-Ne boude pas, me réconforte-t-il en venant me prendre dans ses bras. C'est juste que tu aurais sali le salon et ça aurait été vraiment difficile à nettoyer. Sans compter que les tâches de sang auraient été impossibles à faire disparaitre.

Je rigole, calmée pour de bon. Damon est en fait encore plus taré que moi mais j'adore ça. Je l'embrasse, incapable de rester énervée face à lui. Il me prend la main et me relève.

-Allez, s'exclame-t-il. Il faut y retourner.

-Maintenant que le boulet est parti, ce sera une vraie partie de plaisir, je souris.

On redescend et l'ambiance tendue disparait petit à petit, je me détends également. Seul Damon et Ian semble encore énervés. Damon lance des regards meurtriers à ce dernier et lui semble énervés par ses regards, me lançant des coups d'œil exaspérés. Je donne un coup de coude à Damon suivi d'un regard menaçant. Il comprend et grimace avant de soupirer et d'ignorer mon meilleur ami pour la fin de la soirée au grand soulagement de celui-ci.

Ils partent vers vingt-deux heures, ma tante s'excusant encore du comportement de Lucie. Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée qu'elle prenne encore une fois le comportement de cette garce pour elle. Elle le faisait souvent quand on était enfant, elle passait -et passe encore- son temps à s'excuser pour elle. Ils s'en vont et tout le monde -c'est-à-dire Stefan, Elena, Damon et moi- pousse un soupire de soulagement. Damon me regarde et avec un sourire en coin trop craquant et me dit:

-Ta famille est bizarre.

-Parce que la tienne est un exemple de moralité et de normalité c'est sûr, je raille.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on était morale ou normale, se défend-t-il.

Je rigole en secouant la tête, contente que cette soirée soit finie. Stefan ramène Elena chez elle, d'après ce que j'ai compris elle vit chez sa tante jusqu'à son départ pour l'université.

Je vais prendre ma douche, vite rejointe par Damon dont je sens la présence dans mon dos. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, pressant son torse contre mon dos et plongeant sa tête dans mon cou en inspirant fortement.

-Mon renifleur, je pouffe.

Il grogne et me mordille l'épaule comme « punition ». Je place ma tête contre son torse -je n'atteins pas son épaule- et on reste ainsi un instant. Seul l'eau et nos respirations perturbant le silence. On se lave ensuite mutuellement, rigolant parce que j'atteins à peine le haut de sa tête, il est tellement grand et moi plutôt petite. On profite d'un de nos rares moments de calme, sans dispute. J'aime quand on est comme ça, c'est tellement rare qu'on soit aussi bien. C'est comme si tout était parfait et qu'il n'était rien qu'à moi. On sort, il me passe une serviette dans laquelle je m'enroule alors qu'il fait de même avec la sienne. On se place ensuite devant le miroir pour se brosser les dents. Comme il prend trop de place, je lui donne un coup de hanche en rigolant. Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil avant de me sauter dessus et de m'embrasser tout le visage, humidifiant le mien alors que je viens de l'essuyer. Je me venge au moment de mettre ma crème pour le corps en lui tartinant le visage. Je l'embrasse doucement pour me faire pardonner. Il me prend la crème des mains et me l'applique lui-même. Il finit par mes jambes, soulevant ma cheville pour l'embrasser.

Une fois fini, on s'habille pour aller se coucher. Il me sert simplement contre lui en m'embrassant le front. Je me blotti contre lui, profitant en sachant que ce calme ne durera pas. Entre nous, ce n'est pas simple mais nous ne sommes pas faits pour les relations simples et ennuyantes qui nous font plonger dans une routine. On a besoin de défi.

Je suis réveillée par le téléphonne de Damon. Je l'entends vaguement parler mais a la phrase qui achève de me réveiller est:

-J'arrive tout de suite.

-Que se passe-t-il, je demande encore ensommeillée.

-C'est Elena, elle s'est disputé avec mon frère…

-Ils se disputent eux, je réplique, septique.

-Il faut croire, soupire-t-il. Bref, mon frère est parti alors qu'ils devaient passer la nuit ensemble et ça l'inquiète qu'il ne soit pas rentré ici. Je vais aller voir.

-Quoi, je m'exclame. Tu vas me planter à …trois heures du matin parce que la copine de ton frère est inquiète pour une simple dispute?

Il soupire et se lève. Moi je suis furieuse. Furieuse qu'il me laisse pour ça, furieuse parce que la jubilation dans sa voix quand il a parlé de la dispute ne m'a pas échappée et que ça fait mal. Il revient habillé et s'apprête à s'en aller sans un regard pour moi mais c'est la goute qui fait déborder le vase et j'explose.

-Alors c'est tout, je m'écrie. Elle a un souci, elle est triste alors tu rapplique et me laisse en plan?

-Cat s'il te plait je… il faut que j'y aille.

-Non, il ne faut pas, tu le veux, tu en as besoin. C'est comme si tu avais besoin d'une piqure de rappel. Elle va mal, j'arrive pour la consoler et ensuite me prendre une claque en pleine gueule en la voyant rouler de nouveau des pelles à mon frère le lendemain.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, crie-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi tu y vas?

-Parce que, c'est comme ça c'est tout, on n'a pas toujours des réponses à toutes les questions.

-Bien vas-y, va-t-en mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'attendre ici bien sagement, je le préviens en quittant la pièce.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ça, hurle-t-il en ouvrant la porte

Je ne réponds pas et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je m'adosse sur la porte alors que les larmes coulent toutes seules. Il donne un coup dans la porte et puis, le silence. Il est parti. Je me laisse glisser contre la porte en sanglotant, ça y est le cauchemar commence et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait que commencer. Que je vais devoir vivre de nombreuse scène de se genre et je commence à douter de ma force au combat.

J'entends Jamie pleurer et je me rends compte, honteuse, qu'on l'a réveillé. Je me redresse et vais dans sa chambre, le prenant dans mes bras en le serrant doucement. Je me berce en lui chantonnant une berceuse. Quand il se rendort, je m'apprête à le déposer dans son lit lorsque mon regard tombe sur le lit double à côté de son berceau. Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps avant de me coucher dedans avec mon fils, priant pour que sa présence m'aide à trouver le sommeil, me réconforte. L'expérience s'annonce bénéfique puisque je me sens partir au bout d'un moment.

Je me réveille en sentant un bras autour de ma taille trop imposant pour appartenir à mon fils. Damon, je pense en soupirant.

-Je suis désolé, murmure Damon.

-Tu passes ton temps à t'excuser Damon, je réplique doucement. J'en ai marre de me disputer, je soupire.

-Je sais moi aussi Cati, avoue-t-il.

-Pourquoi on arrive jamais à se mettre d'accord sur rien, je gémis. Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec elle? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas simplement la laisser vivre sa vie et commencer la tienne?

-Je suis désolé, soupire-t-il simplement.

-…

-Je tiens à toi et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, ajoute-t-il difficilement.

-Je sais, je réplique avec amertume.

Le silence se fait, je passe au dessus de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas si mon comportement est exagéré ou non mais c'est déjà tellement difficile de vivre avec sa manière de la regarder. Une larme coule le long de ma joue et il ressert sa prise sur ma taille. Je ne veux plus partager, j'ai déjà aimé un garçon qui ne m'a en fait jamais appartenu. Mais j'avais la consolation qu'il n'appartenait à personne alors que Damon, lui, appartient à une autre. Ma respiration se fait tremblante alors que j'essaye de retenir mes sanglots sans pouvoir retenir mes larmes à cette triste constations. Je sais qu'il ne comprend ma réaction, qu'il la trouve sûrement poussée mais je n'avais pas encore pris l'ampleur de ce dans quoi je me suis engagée. J'ai peur, j'ai mal. Je suis amoureuse.

Oui, je l'aime et je sens que ça me détruira si je reste.

Voilà, c'est fini. Alors qu'en pensez vou? Laissez une review svp, j'adore les lire et en plus ça me motive pour écrire.

Dans un ou deux chapitre vous aurez droit au retour de Maria, la mère de Catalina. Et oui, on se débarasse pas aussi facilement des mauvaise herbes mdr.

Bye


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. **

**Un grand merci à Miistii (j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi.), ****_Crumberries_** (**j'espère que la suite te plaira), Aya-chan31 (voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras), Emilia (et oui, damon est énervant des fois mais bon, c'est un homme parès tout lool. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira),Addict Kasy (voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras :p )**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 12.**_

Je m'assieds pour déjeuner en soupirant, Jamie en face dans sa grande chaise en train de s'amuser ave son doudou et son hochet. Damon est parti je ne sais où ce matin, je n'ai pas demandé, sachant très bien qu'Elena y est mêlée. Je lui ai souri, parlé, je l'ai même embrassé comme d'habitude alors qu'à l'intérieur je souffre, j'hurle. J'avais envie de lui crié de rester avec moi, de l'oublié juste un instant, d'arrêter de me faire souffrir. Mais je n'ai rien dit, j'ai simplement fermé les yeux.

Je regarde le bloc note et le stylo que j'ai trouvé. Je n'ai plus écrit de chanson depuis plus d'un an maintenant mais ce besoin est réapparu ce matin. Alors je laisse libre court à mes émotions, à ma douleur et j'écris ce que j'aurais la force de lui dire un jour. Ce que je finirais par lui dire quand j'en aurais la force. Ça ne prend pas longtemps avant que j'ai un texte digne de ce nom. Je ferme le bloc note, le range dans mes affaires et prends Jamie dans mes bras. Il me caresse la joue, je ferme les yeux pour profiter du contact.

-Alors mon beau, ça te dirais d'aller faire un tour, je lui demande. Oui, hein, t'en a envie, ça ne nous fera que du bien de sortir d'ici en amoureux.

Il rit en plongeant sa tête dans mon cou. Je vais le préparer et ensuite je le place dans la voiture. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à une personne que je ne m'attendais pas à voir, me faisant sursauter.

-Caroline, je soupire.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, me dit-elle avec un sourire qui veut dire qu'en fait c'était bien son intention. Tu vas quelque part?

-J'ai besoin de bouger un peu, faire les magasins me ferait le plus grand bien.

-Hoho, s'exclame-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est- ce qui se passe?

-Rien, je soupire en baissant les yeux.

-Où est Damon, réalise-t-elle.

Je me tends et elle semble comprendre puisqu'elle soupire en me pressant le bras doucement.

-Je vais venir avec toi, décide-t-elle. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir suivre avec l'argent.

-Moi j'en ai. Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est l'argent de mon père. Il fallait bien qu'il serve à quelque chose non?

Elle rit et monte en voiture. Je la suis, heureuse d'avoir de quoi me changer les idées au moins pour aujourd'hui.

Je monte et démarre la voiture avec la musique. Je chante tout en roulant, me mouvant sur la musique. Caroline me suit en riant alors que Jamie rit et gassouille derrière. On s'arrête et on sort de la voiture. Je sors également la poussette de Jamie que je garde toujours dans le coffre. Je décide d'aller faire les magasins pour mon fils en premier et de finir par nous.

On y passe l'après-midi plus le début de la soirée. En fait, on ne s'arrête que quand les magasins ferment et que Jamie semble se fatiguer. Mais je me suis amusée comme une folle, j'ai ris et pensé à autre chose comme je le désirais. Caroline est vraiment d'une compagnie agréable et elle est amusante. Le retour en voiture -logique me direz-vous- ce fait dans le silence, Jamie s'étant endormi. Une fois devant la pension, caroline me dit de m'occuper du petit pendant qu'elle sort mes sacs.

Je fais donc boire son biberon à Jamie -ce qui n'est pas facile puisqu'il est à moitié endormi- avant de le monter dans sa chambre et de le border. Je retourne dans ma chambre, ferme la porte en soupirant et retire mes chaussures.

-Je peux savoir où tu étais, me demande une voix dure.

Je fais un bond d'un mètre avant de le retourner pour faire face à un Damon pas content du tout.

-J'avais besoin de bouger un peu, je soupire.

-Toute seule et sans prévenir personne?

-J'était avec Jamie et Caroline et je n'avais personne à prévenir Damon puisque je ne savais même pas quand tu rentrais, je m'agace.

-Je t'ai dit que ce ne serait pas long, gronde-t-il.

-Et tu croyais peut-être que j'allais attendre ton retour sur le pas de la porte ou encore à l'emplacement où tu m'avais laissé?

-Pourquoi tu es si agressive?

-Parce que tu n'es qu'un…, je m'emporte avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour me calmer. Laisse tomber d'accord, je reprends en lui faisant un sourire forcée.

Il ne répond rien et je descends retrouver Caroline. Elle sort les sacs avec un grand sourire et ça me réchauffe le cœur de voir que la journée à combler quelqu'un. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et vois Stefan et Elena rentrer, main dans la main, un sourire niais sur le visage. Damon descends à ce moment là et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à crier reste coincer dans sa gorge à la vue du couple. Il se reprend et dit d'une voix calme -alors que je sais qu'il voudrait hurler- qu'il a oublié quelque chose avant de remonter. Un voile de tristesse passe dans les Yeux d'Elena et e voyant qu'elle se sent vraiment mal pour lui, je ne peux lui en vouloir. Je me contente de soupirer fortement en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur et monte rejoindre Damon qui va être d'une humeur massacrante. Je le trouve en train de fouiller dans ses affaires après je ne sais quoi. Il me lance un regard furtif avant de reprendre ses recherches.

-Que cherches-tu, je demande avec une voix hésitante, m'attendant à me faire remballer- ce qui arrive évidemment.

-Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, grommèle-t-il.

-Je vois, je soupire en m'asseyant sur le lit.

-Tu comptes rester là à me regarder combien de temps?

Je le regarde avec effarement, ravalant de mon mieux la boule dans ma gorge. Je me relève et m'apprête à sortir quand il me retient par mon poignet.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu mes lunettes, me demande-t-il.

Comprenant que c'est sa façon de s'excuser et n'ayant pas la force de rester fâchée, j'hoche la tête et me dirige ver s le bureau. J'ouvre le tiroir et lui tend ses lunettes. Il m'embrasse le front avant de partir, me laissant là.

_**Pov Damon.**_

Mon but n'est pas de lui faire du mal. C'est même la dernière chose que je veux et pourtant elle le mériterait. Elle a quand même bousillé ma réputation de sans cœur ni sentiment pour me transformer en espèce de nounours qui fait tout ce que sa femelle lui demande, si bien qu'aujourd'hui je fais aussi peur que Winnie l'ourson -d'ailleurs en passant, pourquoi diable ne porte-t-il jamais de pantalon alors qu'il se prend la tête à se mettre un tee-shirt hein?

Je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien même si elle ne dit rien, Cat n'est pas du genre à en vouloir longtemps à quelqu'un même si les minutes pendant lesquels elle vous en veut sont d'une horreur insoutenable pour vos pauvres oreilles. Mais moi je la trouve adorable avec ses joues rougies sous la colère, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux assombris et plissés envoyant des éclairs. Tout à fait adorable, voir sexy selon l'état de mes envies masculines -il ne vous faut pas un dessin quand même. Mais je lui fais de plus en plus de mal avec cette histoire, cet attachement encore trop présent que j'ai pour Elena Gilbert. Je le sais et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, je m'en veux de lui infliger ça - quand je vous disais que cette fille avait une mauvaise influence sur moi. Je ne sais pas comment rompre cet attachement pour la copine de mon frère, elle est spéciale -têtue et suicidaire mais spéciale.

J'attends dans une ruelle pour passer mes envies meurtrières que j'ai failli passer sur Cat -suicidaire aussi cette fille, incapable de voir quand il y a du danger. Une fille passe et sans poser de question ou jouer comme je l'aurais fait avant, je lui saute à la gorge et enfonce mes dents profondément en elle. Je vais la tuer, je veux la tuer mais l'image de Catalina m'apparait et j'en suis incapable. Je me contente donc de me nourrir et lui efface la mémoire. Génial, maintenant elle vient même pourrir mes meurtres! Cette fille aura ma peau c'est définitif.

Et moi j'aurais celle du basketteur avant. Ce sal petit imbécile qui passe son temps à courir après une balle comme un petit chien. Oui, je sais, j'aime le basket mais il m'en a dégouté à vie sans même que je ne l'ai vu jouer. Je pourrais peut-être lui faire passer l'envie de jouer non? Où mieux l'empêcher. En lui cassant une jambe, en le paralysant ou en le tuant tout simplement. Oui, ça c'est une bonne idée mais…

_Mais elle t'en voudra à mort, _soupire la petite voix agaçante que tous ont dans la tête et qui se croit intelligente alors qu'elle juste encombrante.

Bien qu'elle ait raison, il faut le reconnaitre. Je rentre chez moi, calmé mais pas pour longtemps puisque celui que je rêve de tuer se trouve dans le salon en train de rigoler avec Ma Catalina -m'en fous si j'ai l'air d'un gosse capricieux.

-Salut, je grommèle.

-Salut, fait _Ian_ avec un sarcasme trop prononcé à mon gout.

-Tu es de retour, me demande Cat qui à l'air mal à l'aise.

-Il faut croire, je ricane. Mais je peux m'en aller, je ne voudrais pas déranger.

-Ne soit pas stupide, soupire-t-elle en se relevant. Ian et Haley ont décidé de rester quelques jours de plus.

-Quelle bonne nouvelle, je fais avec un faux sourire avant de rejoindre la cuisine qui est comme par hasard occupée par Elena, mon frère et Blondie.

Ils ont décidés de m'énerver malgré mes efforts pour rester calme ou quoi? Pourquoi je vois toujours les gens que j'ai le moins envie de voir quand j'ai envie de torturer, tuer,… Catalina rentre dans la pièce en me fusillant du regard.

-Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec lui, me gronde-t-elle.

-Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il est là de toute façon.

-Damon, s'exclame-t-elle.

-Je te promets d'essayer de ne pas le tuer, je ne peux pas faire mieux, je négocie.

Je vais m'éloigner quand elle me rappelle avec une voix mielleuse qui ne présage rien de bon pour moi. Je me retourne lentement et lui fais un grand sourire innocent. Elle lève les yeux ciel et s'en va retrouver son basketteur -moi, jaloux? Pas du tout, je protège juste ce qui m'appartient. Je retourne en trainant des pieds au salon mais me ressaisis en me disant que ça ne fait pas très Damon Salvatore de trainer des pieds comme un enfant. Quand j'entre dans la pièce, Ian tient Jamie -il ne devait pas dormir lui?- dans ses bras en jouant avec lui alors que Cat les regarde tendrement. Cette scène me met en rage sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Cette fille me rendra dingue -plus que je ne le suis s'entend.

Je tiens une heure, me contentant de bouder dans mon coin alors qu'elle rit avec lui. Il se fait tard alors elle monte son fils qui s'est rendormi -avec beaucoup d'hésitation à nous laisser seul, son _ami_ et moi. Lorsqu'elle quitte la pièce, un silence tendu où je le fixe de manière meurtrière et qu'il me regarde avec moquerie s'installe. Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps ce sourire idiot, je crache:

-Remballe ton sourire avant que je ne m'en charge.

-Très recherché comme réplique, me nargue-t-il.

-Et si je te dis que ma seule envie en ce moment c'est de t'arracher la tête et de m'en servir comme déco pour le prochain Halloween? C'est assez recherché pour toi, je fais avec un sourire sadique.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve à ce point Damon? Ce n'est tout de même pas le fait que j'ai couché avec elle, si?

-Un bon conseil, la ferme, je gronde.

Il rit et c'est le déclenchement de ma perte de contrôle. J'ai juste le temps de me dire que Cat va me massacrer et que je dois quand même y aller mollo sur l'humain que je lui saute dessus pour lui montrer qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me faire chier.

_**Pov Catalina.**_

J'ai hésité à les laisser seul au vu de leur comportement. Je connais assez Ian pour savoir qu'il va provoquer Damon et je connais assez ce dernier pour savoir qu'il va vite perdre son calme. C'est pourquoi j'essaye d'aller vite. Jamie s'est réveillé avec l'arrivée de Ian, peu après le départ de Damon et comme il pleurait et ne voulait pas rester dans son lit, je l'ai pris avec moi en bas.

Je suis en train de descendre les escaliers quand on sonne à la porte. Personne ne semble l'entendre alors je me permets d'ouvrir pour me retrouver face à la vision la plus abominable de tout les temps: Maria.

-Je savais que tu serais là, fait-elle avec mépris.

-Et moi j'espérais avoir été clair et que tu me laisserais enfin en paix, je grimace en soupirant.

-Maintenant ça suffit, s'énerve-t-elle. Tu prends tes affaires et on s'en va.

Je vais répliquer quand j'entends un boucan pas possible venant de la pièce où j'ai laissé… Et merde, Damon et Ian. Je la plante là pour me précipiter dans le salon et les retrouve en train de se taper dessus. Je vois bien que Damon retient ses coups et semble juste vouloir lui donner une bonne leçon mais ça n'efface pas la rage que cette vision fait naitre en moi. Ce n'est décidément pas une bonne journée.

-Charmant, raille Maria, juste derrière moi -pourquoi on ne doit pas l'inviter à entré elle hein?

Je me dirige vers la cuisine d'un pas furieux. Je défonce presque la porte, faisant sursauter Caroline, Stefan et Elena qui cuisinent -quoi? Bonne question, ils sont là depuis une heure à cuisiner et parler. Je prends un seau et le rempli d'eau. Elena s'approche de la porte et tend l'oreille en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est quoi ce bruit, me demande-t-elle. On dirait qu'on…

-Se bat, je demande avec rage. C'est le cas mais plus pour longtemps. Je vais leur montrer moi, je grogne.

Elena se précipite hors de la pièce, elle semble avoir compris plus vite que les autres alors qu'ils devraient avoir un cerveau plus développé. Comme quoi, ça ne veut rien dire.

-Mais qui, interroge Caroline.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as laissé Damon et ton ami tout seul, me supplie Stefan en prenant la même direction que sa chérie.

Caroline sourit avec sadisme quand elle voit mon seau et me suit en sautillant presque alors que je vais régler leur compte à cette bande de primate décérébré. Arriver dans la pièce, je vois qu'ils sont encore occupé sous le regard horrifiés d'Elena et celui exaspéré de Stefan qui se change en regard amusé pour ce dernier quand il me voit arriver avec mon arme. Je m'approche, lève le seau et… balance tout son contenu sur les deux primates qui crient de surprise en se séparant.

-Non mais ça va pas, hurle Damon.

-Moi ça va très bien mais ce sera plus votre cas quand j'en aurais fini avec vous, je rage.

Ils me regardent, se regardent et déglutissent difficilement. Bonnie arrive avec un garçon que je ne connais pas mais qui doit être le frère d'Elena au vu de leurs mains enlacées.

-on a toqué mais personne n'a ouvert, s'explique Bonnie. Au fait Catalina, il y a une femme qui fait peur dans la salle à manger et qui dit qu'elle t'attend, dit bonnie en rentrant.

-J'ai jamais vu une femme aussi…, fait le garçon en frissonnant.

-Ma mère fait cette impression à tout le monde, moi la première, je les rassure.

Je vois du coin de l'œil mes deux primates en train d'essayer de s'enfuir discrètement mais j'arrive par derrière et atteins leur oreille à tout les deux malgré ma taille et la leur.

-Vous assis tout de suite, je fais en les dirigeants vers le fauteuil. Vous restez là tout les deux, je les prévins. Je m'occupe de Godzilla et après de vous.

Ils déglutissent de nouveau en me regardant avec des excuses pleins les yeux. Malheureusement pour eux, je sais qu'elles ne sont pas sincères et qu'ils ne rêvent que de s'étriper à nouveau. Je leur lance un regard plein de promesse et m'en vais affronter le monstre qui me sert de mère.

voili-voilou, alors qu'en pensez-vous? Godzilla le retour, ça va être marant ça héhé.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, peite grande, pleine de questions, pleine de conseil ou suggestion...Je les adore... mdr

Bisous


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou, me revoilà avec un chapitre très très court et je m'en excuse sincèrement mais je n'aurais pas le temps de le terminer comme je le voulais et je préfère vous donner un chapitre court mais bien travaillé qu'un chapitre long complètement baclé! Je n'aurais pas le temps demain, j'ai deux dossier à rendre pour mardi pour FGS et sciences sociales et ils doivent faire vingt page, je vais sûrement y passer la journée d edemain alors que je devais la passer avec mon homme alors...**

**Je voudrais remercier miistii (j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même s'il n'est pas très long) **

**Emilia (merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon histoire continue de te plaire. Je sais que l'attente peut paraitre longue mais comme j'ai deux autres fics derrière que je en peu pas laisser tomber, une semaine est vraiment un minimum pour écrire un chapitre correct. Pour le lemon, il est de retour dans ce chapitre ci mais un plan à trois, je ne pense pas que j'en ferais un, ça ne corespond pas vraiment à mes personnge mdr :p)**

**Divinie (j'espère que cette courte suite te plaira, je ferais mieux pour le prochain promis ;) )**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira même s'il est court. Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 13.**_

-Vas prendre tes affaires Célinyia, cette mascarade prend fin maintenant, me dit Maria en tapant du poing sur la table -ne me dites pas qu'elle cherche à m'impressionner.

-Je ne rentrerais pas chez toi, je réplique calmement.

-Tu n'as pas dix-ans, tu es encore sous ma responsabilité.

-Je n'ai jamais été sous ta responsabilité Maria, je crache.

-Maria, s'indigne-t-elle. Cette fois, cela suffit, crie-t-elle. Je en te laisserais pas déshonorer mon nom plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait.

Je la regarde de haut puis dit avec sarcasme:

-Tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi pour ça, je te fais confiance. Maintenant retourne chez toi. C'est ce dont tu rêves depuis toujours non? Ne plus avoir de fille. Et bien bravo, c'est enfin arrivé.

-Très bien, réplique-t-elle en se relevant. Mais quand ce vaut rien t'auras brisé le cœur -et je ne doute pas que ça arrive- ne reviens pas à la maison.

-Je préférerais vivre dans la rue, je te rassure.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me remercie pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi en t'installant avec une espèce de gamin qui n'a toujours pas passé l'âge adulte alors qu'il doit avoir la vingtaine. Tu m'auras décidément tout fait.

-La seule chose que tu as faite me concernant est de me mettre au monde. Alors remballe ton discours préparé sur la fille indigne qui n'a aucun respect pour sa mère et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Je ne me laisserais plus jamais faire par toi. Je refuse de continuer à te laisser me dicter ma vie. C'est terminé _Maria._

Elle secoue la tête en me regardant avec mépris, elle tourne les talons puis se tourne vers moi.

-J'ai ton chien dans la voiture, viens le chercher.

Je la suis, récupère Danny et rentre à l'intérieur où ce qui me sert de petit ami et de meilleur ami m'attendent.

-Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie, je hurle. _Primates estúpidos _êtes-vous donc incapable de vous comporter comme des êtres civilisés? Devant Maria en plus, comme si je n'avais pas assez de souci avec cette folle comme ça!

-Mais c'est lui qui a commencé Cati…, tente Damon

-Tu veux un bon conseil Damon? _Cierra a tu puta de boca_, je hurle une octave plus haut encore alors que Ian tente de se boucher discrètement les oreilles.

-Aie, grimace-t-il en se frottant les oreilles sans aucune subtilité.

Ian lève les yeux au ciel devant son manque d'instinct de survie car lui sait que quand je suis dans cet état, il vaut mieux acquiescer à tout ce que je dis et se la fermer.

-Bien, je soupire en me massant les tempes. Damon, abstinence pendant deux semaines…

-Quoi, s'écrie-t-il avec un regard désespéré.

-Une seule protestation et je double la mise, je le menace. Et je le ferais à chaque fois que tu râleras. On passera de deux à quatre, de quatre à huit et ainsi de suite. _¿ Comprendido?_

Il déglutit et hoche la tête, il a enfin compris. Je regarde Ian qui se tasse dans le fauteuil.

-_Estúpido dégénéra, _je lui lance en soupirant lourdement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi tu aies fait ça!

-J'ai juste ri, se défend-t-il.

-_Ciérrala nombre de Dios_, j'hurle, le faisant sursauter. Bien, je vais appeler Haley, elle s'occupera de toi sous mes conseils.

-Pitié Kit Kat pas vous deux, me supplie-t-il.

-Fallait y penser avant, je grommèle avant de soupirer en levant les mains au ciel¿_ Por qué yo?_

Ian s'enfuit quand je lui dis qu'il peut, sûrement par peur de m'entendre crier encore une fois.

-Tu n'as pas peur que ton chien finisse en casse croute pour mon frère, raille Damon.

Je le fusille du regard -je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné- et monte à l'étage en le maudissant.

* * *

Les jours passent avec l'obtention des diplômes -et oui je l'ai eu- et l'organisation du déménagement. Je vais dans la même université qu'Elena, Bonnie et Caroline mais je ne m'en réjouis pas car je me demande toujours qui Damon aurait suivi si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Je secoue la tête et continue de mettre mes affaires dans les cartons. Je ne dois pas penser à ça, je dois me contenter de vivre l'instant présent sans réfléchir à tout ce qui fait que je ferais mieux de partir loin de lui.

-Tu as bientôt fini?

Je me retourne face à Damon, je lui souris et acquiesce.

-Descends ça, je lui demande. Je vais m'occuper de Jamie.

-J'adore quand tu me donnes des ordres, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Je lève les yeux ciel en souriant et sors de la chambre pour aller récupérer Jamie qui est en bas avec Caroline et Elena. Une fois que Damon a tout placé dans la voiture -le reste des affaires étant déjà dans l'autre maison-, on dit au revoir aux autres et on prend place dans la voiture.

Direction Los Angeles, mon ancien chez moi. Je prends mon carnet de musique que j'ai ressorti de sa cachette où il moisissait depuis longtemps. Damon essaye de lire mais je lui rappelle de regarder la route, ce qu'il fait en grommelant que je suis vraiment une tortionnaire et que je l'engueule toujours. Je ris alors qu'il boude et le reste du trajet se fait en silence.

* * *

On entre dans la maison -est-il utile de préciser à quel point elle est immense?- et on entre les dernière affaires.

-On est arrivé, souffle Damon.

-Oui, je souris.

Il me regarde et je me retrouve, sans même réaliser comment, plaquer contre un mur, les lèvres de Damon sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse avec passion, se collant à moi, ses mains passant sous mon tee-shirt alors que mes mains fourrage dans ses cheveux. Il s'éloigne tout en continuant à me caresser.

-Les deux semaines de punition sont passées, réplique-t-il en reprenant ma bouche d'assaut.

Et oui, j'ai tenu deux semaine d'abstinence, je ne sais moi-même pas comment j'ai réussi à résister à l'appel de son corps. Surtout qu'il ne m'a pas aidé le sale tricheur. Il a presque tout essayé pour que je cède et ça a bien failli arriver mais je me suis reprise au dernier moment, l'envoyant dormir dans une autre chambre.

Mais les deux semaines sont passés et je me rends compte que cette punition en était une pour nous deux et pas seulement pour lui.

Il me soulève et j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui alors qu'il marche dans la maison tout en m'embrassant-je dois avouer qu'il est doué, moi je me prendrais tout les meubles, mur et portes. Je le sens me déposer sur un lit et presser son corps digne de celui d'un dieu contre le mien, minuscule. Je défais fébrilement les boutons de sa chemise -il s'est d'ailleurs remis au noir, dommage- alors qu'il ouvre la fermeture éclaire de mon gilet. Je la lui retire alors que mon gilet et mon tee-shirt disparaissent bientôt suivi de mon soutien gorge. Il caresse mon buste, passant de ma gorge par mes seins et mon ventre, je frissonne alors que mes mains font de même sur son torse parfait.

-C'est dingue ce que ça m'a manqué, souffle-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Je lui retire son pantalon à grande vitesse et me retrouve nue sans savoir comment il a pu aller aussi vite. Il se rallonge sur moi pour m'embrasser pendant que je suis sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts et qu'il caresse doucement mes hanches. Ils plongent ses yeux dans les miens et j'arrive presque à croire qu'il m'aime, au moins un peu. Je passe au dessus de lui, embrassant ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou, son torse. Je lui retire son boxer et reviens vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il reprend le dessus à une vitesse hallucinante mais je sais qu'il sait que j'aime ça. Il veut descendre mais je l'en empêche.

-Pas de préliminaire aujourd'hui, je veux juste te sentir, je lui explique.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il entre en moi avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas et reste sans bouger un moment, profitant juste de la sensation. Masi ça ne me suffit pas alors je réclame en bougeant des hanches, ce qui le fait grogner de façon très sexy. Il se met à bouger en m'embrassant le visage, le cou alors que je caresse son dos et appuie sur ses fesses pour qu'il accélère. Ça semble déclencher quelque chose de bestiale. Il m'agrippe les hanches avec force et ses coups de reins se font forts et brutale. C'est tellement bon. J'adore sa douceur autant que son côté bestiale. Il me fait l'amour avec passion et réussi me faire oublier pourquoi ça ne marchera jamais, pourquoi une mélancolie persistera toujours en moi.

Je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui et dirige moi-même les mouvements, aider par son emprise -très forte, je risque d'avoir les marques- sur mes hanches. Mes gémissements se transforment en cris de plaisir alors qu'il ressert encore sa prise sur moi. Il repasse au-dessus alors que j'enroule sa taille de mes jambes, accompagnant ses coup de reins profonds. Je sens le plaisir atteindre le point de non retour. Il doit sentir que je ne vais pas tarder car il place une de ses mains sur mon clitoris et appuie de la force suffisante pour que je me ressers autour de lui en criant son nom, le faisant venir à son tour.

Il place sa tête dans mon cou, embrassant la veine où mon sang pulse. Je sais ce qu'i demande silencieusement -il ne se serait pas abaissé à le demander à voix haute- et lui accorde tout aussi silencieusement en penchant ma tête en arrière. Il gémit de satisfaction avant d'enfoncer ses crocs dans mon cou, délicatement pour ne pas me faire mal. Et je n'ai pas mal, au contraire, j'aime ça, le fait de le nourrir, le fait de pouvoir le satisfaire sur tout les tableaux. Je ne veux pas qu'il embobine une fille dans la rue en la draguant pour se nourrir. Ça me mettrait hors de moi je pense, après tout, j'ai déjà assez de concurrence comme ça non?

Comme pour me donner raison et me ramener à la réalité, le portable de Damon sonne. Il se relève en soupirant de mécontentement mais quand je vois le mécontentement s'en aller, je sais qu'il s'agit d'Elena. Il quitte la pièce alors que je plonge ma tête dans mon oreiller en me répétant: « Ne la hait pas, elle n'y est pour rien, elle est même très gentille et tu t'entends bien avec elle, oublie ses idées tentantes de meurtre sanglant! ». Il rentre dans la chambre en essayant de fuir mon regard. Je sais une fois de plus ce que ça signifie mais j'attends qu'il s'explique.

-Ils ont besoin d'aide pour le… déménagement, articule-t-il.

_Mensonge_, me souffle ma petite voix intérieure.

-D'accord, je soupire en me forçant à sourire.

Il s'en va alors que je retiens difficilement mes larmes. Je me couche alors que ma petite voix résonne à nouveau.

_Va-t-en! Pars avant qu'il ne nous détruise. Il nous tuera, pas comme les autres mais il nous réduira à un cœur brisé et froid comme la glace. Ne nous fait pas ça, prends tes affaires et sauve de nous de cette torture maintenant, tant qu'il n'est pas là. S'il te plait._

_

* * *

_Et voilà, je sais c'est court et je m'en excuse vraiment mais encore une fois, je n'aurais pas su faire plus long sans poster en retard. Je ferais mieux pour le prochain je le promet et pour me faire pardonner je vous donne une info sur ce prochain chapitre: il y aura un saut dans le temps (quelques années pour être exact)

Maintenant j'ai une qestion pour vous: quel métier et étude vous voyez pour Catalina, Bonnie, Caroline et Elena?

N'oubliez pas les reviews avec vos impression, vos commentaire, votre avis, vos suggestions, conseils ou questions...

Merci et à bientôt pour le prochain épisode :p


	15. Chapter 15

**_V_oila le nouveau chapitre, c'était juste mais je l'ai fini ouf. C'était pas facile de les projeter dans le futur et j'espère m'en être bien sortie :p**

**Un grand merci à Ange (Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour tes suggestions, elles sont toujours utiles! :D), **

**MariaSp (Coucou, je suis contente que tu ai lu et que tu ai aimén j'espère que cete suite te plaira également et merci pour ta review et tes Suggestions), **

**Divinie (Merci encore pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira), **

**miistii (Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira), **

**Emilia (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te palira),**

**Kasy Donovan (Merci encore pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :p)**

_**Chapitre 14.**_

-Mais maman, c'est lui qui a commencé.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse, tu es un grand garçon maintenant, tu ne peux pas frapper les autres enfants dés qu'ils te font une remarque.

-Mais papa Damon il a dit qu'il n'y avait que comme ça qu'ils comprendraient.

-C'est Damon qui…

Je m'arrête dans ma phrase pour me calmer. Je vais le tuer et ça va faire très mal, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Jamie fait une moue adorable et je me dis que décidément, il me ressemble un peu trop parfois. Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Allez, on y va, je soupire.

On se lève et on sort de son école. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment mais je sais qu'il hésite à poser une question, sûrement par peur d'entendre la réponse. Il se décide et relève la tête vers moi pour me demander avec espoir:

- Je suis pas puni?

-Bien sur que si, je rétorque alors que son petit minois s'affaisse.

-Et c'est quoi la punition, demande-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Plus de télévision, plus de console de jeu et surtout moins de temps avec Damon pour qu'il ne te mette plus des idées pareilles en tête.

-Tout ça, s'exclame-t-il.

-Oui tout ça.

-C'est pas juste, toi aussi tu te battais, c'est Damon qui me l'a dit.

-J'ai un mauvais caractère, je bafouille. Et je peux avoir des réactions… ho et puis on ne se bat pas et c'est tout, peut importe ce que ta mère faisait avant. Allez en voiture.

Il grimpe en boudant mais je sais que ça ne durera pas longtemps. Je monte à mon tour et regarde mon fils de cinq ans dans le rétroviseur.

-Hé mon grand, je l'appelle alors qu'il relève la tête de mauvaise grâce. Je ne t'ai pas puni de glace alors qu'est ce que tu dirais si on allait en manger une hein?

Il me fait un grand sourire et acquiesce vivement.

Nous allons manger cette glace et nous rentrons à la maison où je vais devoir encore engueuler Damon. Nous rentrons et Jamie fonce droit sur Damon.

-Papa Damon.

-Hey microbe, réplique-t-il en le recueillant dans ses bras. Et mon Kit Kat, fait-il en me voyant.

Il s'approche et m'embrasse.

-Berk, s'exclame mon fils. Il y a des enfants ici.

-Allez petit monstre, je ris. Va dans ta chambre et range-la, elle est vraiment en désordre. Et cette fois, fais-le parce que je viendrais vérifier.

Il s'en va en soupirant et une fois qu'il est hors de la pièce je me tourne vers Damon avec un sourcil levé et une main sur la hanche.

-Oulla je connais ce regard, fat-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

-Jamie s'est battu aujourd'hui, je réplique.

-Ah, fait-il avec une grimace -il a du comprendre.

-Oui ah! Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit pour se défense? Que tu lui avais raconté que ce n'était que comme ça qu'ils comprendraient!

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il me prendrait au sérieux, se défend-t-il.

-Damon il a cinq ans! Évidemment qu'il va te prendre au sérieux surtout si on ajoute à ça qu'il te considère comme son modèle!

-D'accord, soupire-t-il. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du…Bon sûrement, se reprend-t-il devant mon regard réprobateur. Désolé?

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Comment est-ce que je peux lui en vouloir?

-Tu triches, je fais contre ses lèvres.

-Mais tu aimes ça, me contre-t-il.

-Énormément, j'avoue en lui sautant dessus.

Il me soulève et me pose sur le comptoir en continuant de m'embrasser. Nos langues dansent ensemble et je suis comme coupée du monde. J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus je l'aime. Il passe sa main sous ma robe, caressant ma cuisse, remontant de plus en plus alors que sa bouche part vers mon cou et que je penche la tête en arrière.

-Heu on voudrait pas déranger mais…, fait la voix amusée de Caroline.

-Nom de…, je m'exclame en rougissant et en me relevant.

Damon soupire d'irritation et regarde les nouveaux venus. Il y a Caroline, Bonnie, Jérémy, Elena et Stefan. Je leur fais un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire crispé alors qu'ils nous regardent avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Je suis mortifiée et comme je suis très courageuse, je réplique:

-Je vais voir où en est Jamie dans son rangement.

-Lâcheuse, ronchonne Damon.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et monte voir l'avancement de la chambre.

Quatre ans sont passés. Les études ont été faite et le métier trouvé. J'ai de la chance à ce niveau-là, j'ai été engagée en temps que professeur de musique pour les enfants et je travail le reste du temps dans un magasin de vêtement de haute couture. Je suis heureuse même si j'aurais préféré faire autre chose comme me lancer dans la musique ou dans le stylisme mais il faut que je pense à mon fils et ce rythme de vie n'est pas stable pour un enfant. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui.

Bonnie a fait des études d'histoire et est maintenant une historienne ou en tout cas en apprentissage. J'ai aussi appris que c'était une sorcière et l'existence des loups-garous par la même occasion -j'avoue avoir manqué de tourner de l'œil pour ces derniers, sûrement trop d'infos d'un coup.

Elena a fait des études de littérature et travail dans une maison d'édition même si ce n'est pas un travail très avancé puisqu'elle débute. Stefan lui a bien proposé de manipuler celui qui dirigeait l'entreprise mais elle lui a bien fait comprendre que s'il essayait ça ce passerait très mal pour lui. J'ai d'ailleurs bien ri ce jour-là.

Caroline, elle, s'est plus compliqué. Elle a fait des études de journaliste, c'est sa passion et elle en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps. Mais elle est réaliste, elle sait qu'elle ne sera jamais présentatrice d'une chaine ou ce genre de chose puisqu'elle doit rester discrète. Alors pour le moment elle fait le sale boulot en attendant de monter les échelons et ensuite elle avisera, elle pense à faire son travail de façon anonyme.

Moi j'ai fait des études de musique et de théâtre. J'étais douée d'après mes profs -plus que pour les math en tout cas- mais encore une fois, j'ai choisi une vie stable pour mon fils. C'est ma mère qui serait contente si elle l'apprenait, elle se ferait une joie de me dire que je suis stupide de choisir cette option. Si elle savait qu'elle et moi on est totalement opposée à ce niveau-là. Mon bonheur passe par mon fils et Damon, le reste est secondaire et puis j'aime les enfants, la musique et les vêtements. Je travail en fonction de ces trois critères donc je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre.

Beaucoup de choses ont changées.

J'entre dans la chambre de Jamie qui la range en bougonnant. Il n'y a pas de doute c'est bien le fils de sa mère, je pense avec un sourire tendre.

-Tu veux que je t'aide, je demande alors qu'il se tourne vers moi avec un air soulagé sur le visage.

-S'il te plait, fait-il avec une moue suppliante. Je jouerais plus jamais avec Damon dans ma chambre, soupire-t-il alors que je rigole.

Je range avec lui, c'est vrai qu'il y a plus de désordre quand Damon participe que quand il joue seul. Je prends ensuite mon fils dans mes bras et nous allonge sur le lit. Il se blottit contre moi alors que j'enfonce mon visage dans ses cheveux.

-Maman?

-Oui mon ange.

-Pourquoi les gens me croient pas quand je dis que tu es ma maman ou qu'il dise de méchante chose.

-Parce que les gens sont stupide mon cœur. Je t'ai eu très jeune et je ne le regrette pas mais les gens sont cruelles et prennent la moindre occasion pour faire du mal aux autres. Le petit garçon avec lequel tu t'es battu avait fait une remarque sur nous pas vrai?

-Oui, il a dit que sa maman lui avait dit que tu étais une…Trainée. Et que moi j'étais un bâtard parce que j'avais pas de vrai papa.

Je soupire. Bien évidemment que je m'y attendais, c'est le genre de réaction typique de vieille mégère qui n'a rien à faire de sa journée et pour combler sa solitude, elle critique les autres et les rabaissent pour se sentir mieux. Mais j'aurais voulu préserver Jamie de tout ça.

-Il ne faut pas les écouter, ils sont stupide, ils ne font que répéter ce que leur dit leur parent sans réfléchir.

-Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas de vrai papa.

-Tu as Damon et il t'aime comme si tu étais son propre fils Jamie et c'est ça qui compte. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il n'y a pas que les liens du sang qui compte.

-Tu penses à ta maman, me demande-t-il.

-Oui, je pense à Maria.

Il me donne un baiser sur la joue pour me réconforter. Oui, je sais que partir loin d'elle est la meilleur chose que je n'ai jamais faite mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'être détestée par sa propre mère est quelque chose de difficile à surmonter. Masi j'y arrive avec l'amour de mon fils et l'affection de Damon. Je ne sais pas si Damon m'aime, on n'en a jamais parlé, il n'y a jamais eu de « Je t'aime ». Je me suis toujours retenue par peur d'être rejetée.

-Allez bonhomme, je m'exclame en me relevant. Il faut aller dire bonjour à Caroline et aux autres.

-Ils sont là? Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt?

Il file comme une fusée, non sans que je lui ai ordonné d'aller doucement dans les escaliers. Il est accueilli avec de grand sourire et ils deviennent tous gaga. C'est dingue le pouvoir qu'a cet enfant de vous rendre complètement idiot quand il entre dans une pièce.

-Les filles à la cuisine et les mecs dans le salon, s'exclame Damon. Aie, fait-il quand je lui mets une claque derrière la tête.

-Les invités au salon, les résidants de la maison à la cuisine, je rectifie.

Damon soupire mais me suit. Je prépare à manger alors qu'il prépare la table avec Jamie. Une fois fini, tout le monde s'installe à table et on commence à manger. L'ambiance est bonne enfant, tout le monde rit, parle. On ressemblerait presque à une vraie famille. Mon regard est soudain attiré par la main d'Elena, ma respiration se bloque et je regarde Damon qui ne semble n'avoir rien remarqué. Je me rappelle ensuite sa phrase « J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, ce serait bien de faire ça autour d'un dîner ». Ne me dites pas qu'elle va faire ça, ne me dites pas qu'elle va encore lui porter un coup et que je vais devoir le ramasser alors que le voir de cette manière pour une autre me brise. Nous mangeons le dessert et je devine en regardant Elena s'agiter qu'elle va le faire. Préférant éviter ça à Jamie, je l'appelle.

-Va choisir le dessin animé que tu va regarder avant de dormir mon cœur.

-D'accord maman.

Il file et je me retourne de nouveau vers les autres. Caroline semble la seul à avoir compris et elle me fait un sourire désolée. Elle est une amie incroyable et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle ces quatre dernières années. Elle m'a soutenu et m'a consolée un nombre incalculable de fois. Et elle sait ce qui va se passer aussi bien que moi. Je ne sais pas si je saurais surmonter ça encore une fois.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment annoncer ça, commence Elena que je hais en cet instant. Voilà, on a beaucoup abordé l'avenir avec Stefan et maintenant que les problèmes avec Klaus sont écartés, je me suis décidée.

Elle prend une grande inspiration alors que je sens que Damon c'est crispé à côté de moi.

-J'ai accepté la transformation et nous allons nous marier.

Oui, beaucoup de choses ont changés mais d'autres ne changeront sûrement jamais...

* * *

Voilà la suite. Alors qui a envie de tuer Elena? Qui a envie de donner une baffe pour réveiller Damon? Et quel sera sa réaction?

Laissez une review, je les adore et elle me motive. Plus j'en ai plus j'ai envie d'écrire.

Bye.


	16. Chapter 16

**j'ai cru ne pas y arriver mais me voici avec le nouveau chapitre qui est plus long que d'habitude.**

**Je remercie _1402yoonha_ (j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Encore merci pour ta review), Emilia (Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, c'est vrai, mes ne se rende pas toujours compte du mal qu'il peuvent faire. J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant :) ), (J'espère que cette suite te plaira, encore merci pour ta review).**

**Bonne lecture.**_  
_

_**Chapitre 15.**_

Damon est figé alors que je ferme les yeux. Un silence lourd envahit la pièce que Stefan et Elena ne semblent pas comprendre alors que les autres nous fixent du regard. Damon se contente de se lever et de s'en aller dans un claquement de porte.

-Caroline tu veux bien coucher le petit s'il te plait, je demande d'une voix tremblante de colère.

-Bien sûr, acquiesce-t-elle en se levant.

J'attends qu'elle soit partie et explose.

-C'est plus fort que toi pas vrai, je crache en regardant Elena qui ne semble pas avoir suivi ce qui vient de se passer, me mettant encore plus en rogne.

-Quoi, bégaye-t-elle. Mais…

-Range moi ta naïveté juste deux seconde. Non mais c'est dingue, j'hausse le ton. Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir et quitter Vampire land le merveilleux monde vampirique où tu es amoureuse et te fais transformer et où tout le monde est heureux!

-Je comprends pas, souffle-t-elle.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça, intervient Stefan.

-Pourquoi vous acharner vous dessus comme ça? Vous voulez vivre heureux et vous mariez? Grand bien vous fasse mais évitez d'étaler votre bonheur devant lui. À croire que vous prenez du plaisir à le torturer. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Elena, tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Je pensais que…que ça lui était passé, murmure-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas un caprice qu'il fait Elena, intervient Bonnie à ma plus grande surprise. Si même moi je l'ai vu, tu ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, même si tu es ma meilleure amie, a été cruel et égoïste.

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de partir, je souffle. Je vais avoir pas mal de choses à réparer encore une fois.

Je me lève et débarrasse sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et je suis soulagée quand j'entends la porte d'entrée. Je m'appuie sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge alors que j'agrippe le plan de travail avec force pour retrouver contenance.

-Ça va, me demande Caroline en entrant dans la pièce. Question stupide, soupire-t-elle en venant me prendre la main.

-Je ne sais pas, comment ça pourrait aller au fond, je fais en fixant un regard vide sur la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin.

-Je ne sais plus quoi te dire, avoue-t-elle.

-Mais il n'y a plus rien à dire Car. Plus rien. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je l'aime tellement, j'ajoute un sanglot dans la gorge.

-Je sais, crois-moi je sais.

-J'en peux plus Caroline, je fais en ne retenant plus mes larmes.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?

- Je ne sais pas, je sais plus. Je suis fatiguée.

Les larmes coulent. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de continuer encore. Ça fait quatre ans que j'essaye, que je le ramasse alors que je souffre autant que lui. Ce que je vais faire? Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant. Mais je ne peux plus continuer, si je veux survivre, si je ne veux pas finir par ressembler à ma mère, je dois me sauver. Mais est-ce que je dois me sauver tout en sachant que ça condamnera Damon? Je n'en sais rien, je suis tellement perdue.

Caroline me prends dans ses bras alors que les larmes s'écoulent silencieusement. Elle est la seule sur qui j'ai pu compter, la seule à être là vraiment pour moi. Ho bien sûr, je peux contacter Haley et Ian quand je veux mais ce n'est pas le genre de conversation téléphonique qu'on rêve d'avoir avec sa meilleure amie qu'on voit rarement. Quant à Ian, il me pousserait à me séparer de Damon de manière pas du tout objective. Ils ne s'apprécient pas et j'ai appris à éviter de les laisser seul dans une pièce.

Caroline s'en va finalement alors que je lui ai assuré pour la cinquième fois que tout va bien et je me dirige vers la chambre de Jamie pour m'assurer qu'il dort bien. Je l'observe, si minuscule, dans son lit, la bouche entrouverte, son doudou serré contre lui et je me demande ce qui serait le mieux pour lui. Partir? Rester? Ça fait quatre ans que je suis confrontée à ce dilemme et je n'ai toujours pas la réponse même si j'avoue avec beaucoup de douleur que ma conscience qui me crie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou gagne de plus de plus de terrain. Je vais dans la salle de bain et me douche avant de me coucher sans aucune nouvelle de Damon. Je me couche dans son tee-shirt, de gros sanglots éclatant dans la pièce alors que je me roule en boule. Je finis par m'endormir, épuisée.

-Maman, je vais être en retard.

-Mmmh, encore cinq minutes.

-Non faut se lever maintenant, insiste-t-il.

Je relève la tête, regarde l'heure et saute du lit.

-Ok, tu t'habilles pendant que je te fais le petit déjà et je m'habille pendant que tu manges.

Il s'exécute et file dans sa chambre alors que je fonce en bas. Je prépare ses céréales, son jus de fruit et prends une barre de céréale pour moi que je mets dans mon sac. Il descend manger et je monte m'habiller, notant avec inquiétude l'absence de Damon. Je descends et une fois assurée que tout est près, on monte en voiture. Je me gare devant l'école et sors avec Jamie.

-Je viens te chercher mais tu dormiras chez Caroline aujourd'hui, je le préviens.

-Cool, je vais pouvoir manger plein de glace…Lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit, s'affole-t-il alors que je souris.

-Promis, allez, tu dois y aller.

Il s'en va alors que je le regarde avant de remonter dans la voiture. Aujourd'hui, je travail dans la boutique. J'arrive à l'heure, comme d'habitude et salue mes collègues de travail. Je ne leur parle pas beaucoup, nous ne venons pas du même monde après tout même si j'en ai fait partie à un moment de ma vie. Je travaille dans un état second, me demandant où est Damon et dans quel état je vais le retrouver.

Vers seize heures, je peux partir, ce que je fais en prenant la direction de l'école. Je récupère Jamie qui s'amuse à me raconter sa journée. Nous prenons ensemble la route de la maison, la boule au ventre me concernant. Je me gare avec une sale impression qui ne me quitte pas quand j'atteins le perron et s'amplifie en entendant la musique à fond dans la maison. J'entre et me tourne ver Jamie avant qu'il n'aille vers la source du bruit.

-Va dans ta chambre préparer tes affaires et ne descends pas avant que je sois venue te chercher d'accord?

Il acquiesce et monte alors que je me dirige vers le salon. Je me fige devant le spectacle que donne Damon et ses salopes sur lesquels il se nourrit alors qu'il semble vouloir avaler les amidales de l'une d'elle. La colère et la haine monte en moi alors qu'il réalise que je suis là. Il se fige à son tour, son état second semblant s'être volatilisé. Il regarde la bouteille qu'il tient en main ainsi que les « filles » qu'il a fait venir ici comme s'il venait de réaliser ses actes.

-Tu les fais sortir maintenant, je fais avec la voix tremblante en détachant chaque mot.

Je tourne les talons et vais dans la salle à manger. Je balance mon sac sur la table, la respiration tremblante, une boule dans la gorge.

-Cat…, fait-il en arrivant derrière moi mais je le coupe dans son élan sans même le regarder.

-Combien de fois?

-Que…

-Combien de fois je vais devoir supporter ce genre de truc? C'est de pire en pire Damon. Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois? Toi en train de sauter et drainer une de ces salopes dans notre lit?

-Je ne ferais jamais ça, assure-t-il en me touchant le bras.

-Vraiment, j'hausse le ton en libérant mon bras mais toujours sans le regarder. C'est pourtant ce qui a failli arriver. Et ce à quoi Jamie a failli assister, je termine en plantant enfin mon regard dans le sien.

-Jamie, réalise-t-il

Apparemment, même s'il s'est rendu compte de sa connerie, il est toujours un peu défoncé.

-J'ai supporté beaucoup de chose Damon mais pas ça, jamais tu m'entends? J'ai accepté des sautes d'humeurs, les fois où tu as passé tes colères sur moi, les paroles blessantes mais jamais je ne serais ce genre de fille naïve que j'exècre. Je ne vivrais pas ça une deuxième fois. C'est hors de question.

J'ai hurlé, à bout de nerfs, alors que les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

_Qu'est-ce qui fait de moi tes peurs et ton repère_

_Quand la nuit persiste obstinément_

Il veut s'approcher mais je mets la table entre nous. Ça semble l'énerver puisqu'il utilise sa vitesse pour se retrouver en face de moi et me prendre dans ses bras. J'essaye de me dégager mais je n'y arrive pas, il me sert à m'en faire mal, son nez dans mes cheveux. Mais je refuse d'abdiquer encore une fois, alors je continue de me débattre si bien qu'il fini par me repousser violemment et par taper dans la table.

_Qu'est ce qui fait de moi ce que je n'ose pas faireQuand je m'invente à contre courant_

-Que veux-tu que je dise, hurle-t-il.

-Que tu me dises, je rétorque de la même façon. Je ne veux plus rien entendre venant de toi Damon. Je ne te crois plus, je n'y arrive plus. Je voudrais que tu agisses, que tu arrête de nous faire du mal. Je veux que ça change.

-Et qu'est-ce qui n'est pas à la hauteur de tes espérances Catalina hein?

-Ce qui…, je commence avant de reprendre en criant. Tu veux savoir ce qui n'est pas à la hauteur de mes espérances? Ce sont tout tes mensonges.

-Mes mensonges? Quels mensonges?

-Tu avais dit que nous deux s'était spécial, je crie en lui balançant un vase qu'il esquive. Que tu tenais à moi et que tu ferais tout pour me rendre heureuse. Mais regarde nous aujourd'hui, regarde où on en est?

_Mais Regarde-nous_

_On se perd on se retrouve_

_A s'y méprendre on se ressemble_

_Et regarde en nousOn s'épuise on se rend fou, on se défend_

_Contre l'absence et le vide en nous_

-Je suis épuisée, je souffle. Je ne peux plus jouer à ça.

_Qu'est ce qui fait de toi la fumée qui me gène_

_On connaît bien l'art de la dérive_

-Tu dis ça comme si tu ne voulais plus de moi, articule-il.

-Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire pour que tu te rendes compte que j'existe et que quand tu te fais du mal tu m'en fais aussi.

_Qu'est ce qui fait de toi dans chacun de mes gènes_

_L'essentiel dans tout ce qui m'arrive_

Il soupire et me regarde sans rien dire. Et moi? J'attends, j'attends qu'il me dise quelque chose qui me convaincra de rester. Dis-moi quelque chose Damon, dis moi n'importe quoi mais ne me regarde pas partir loin de toi sans rien faire. Agis je t'en supplie, ne te contente pas de nous regarder nous détruire obstinément.

_Mais Regarde-nous_

_On se perd on se retrouve_

_A s'y méprendre on se ressemble_

_Et regarde en nousOn s'épuise on se rend fou, on se défend_

_Contre l'absence et le vide en nous_

Mais il continue de me regarder, aucun son, aucun geste. Il est en colère, je le vois et je ne sais pas contre qui mais vu la dose d'alcool qu'il a dans le sang c'est une mauvaise chose. Un soupir tremblant sort de ma bouche et je m'avance vers les escaliers, derrière lui. Je vais monter quand je me sens tirée violemment en arrière et ses lèvres viennent s'écraser sur les miennes. Je déteste ce baiser parce que ce n'est pas pour me prouver qu'il tient à moi, ce n'est pas non plus pour me demander de rester. Non, c'est une sorte de défis, il me met au défis de me passer de lui, il me prouve que je lui appartiens quoi que je puisse faire. Qu'il me domine.

Mais comme je l'ai fait remarquer, je ne me laisserais plus faire. Alors je le gifle en reculant. Ça ne semble pas lui plaire puisqu'il m'attrape par les cheveux et me plaque contre un mur.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, grogne-t-il.

-C'est pourtant la seule chose à faire, je fais malgré la douleur que me procure la force de sa poigne. C'est terminé Damon.

_Ce délicieux supplice_

_De se cacher au fond de sa cage_

_On se fuit, on survit_

_Il serait temps de tourner la page_.

-Non, rage-t-il en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il est brutal, il me fait mal. Sa prise sur mes hanches me donne l'impression qu'il va me briser le bassin, son baiser me coupe et me fait saigner et sa poigne sur mes cheveux devient de plus en plus douloureuse. J'avoue qu'il commence doucement à me faire peur, il est toujours un peu brutal quand on se dispute mais jamais violent. Et là, il l'est. Sa main passe sous mon haut et agrippe un de mes seins douloureusement alors qu'il enfonce ses canines dans mon cou. Mais encore une fois, c'est brutale, pour me montrer que c'est lui qui décide et que je ne partirais pas sans sa permission. C'est douloureux et je ne peux retenir un cri de douleur, ce qui le fait enfin réagir.

_Ce délicieux supplice_

_De se cacher au fond de sa cage_

_On se fuit, on survit_

_Il serait temps de tourner la page, serait temps de tourner la page._

Il s'écarte brusquement alors que je me laisse glisser au sol en pleurant. Il veut s'approcher mais je me colle un peu plus au mur et il renonce.

-C'est terminée, je répète en pleurant. Laisse-moi partir Damon je t'en supplie. Si tu as ou as eu ne ce serait-ce qu'un peu de sentiments pour moi, tu dois me laisser m'en aller. Je t'en prie.

_on se perd on se retrouve_

_A s'y méprendre on se ressemble_

_Mais Regarde-nous_

_on se perd on se retrouve_

Il acquiesce, dans un état second, les yeux fixé sur moi, complètement horrifié par ces gestes. Je me relève difficilement et monte chercher Jamie alors qu'il a toujours les yeux fixé sur le mur contre lequel j'étais.

_Et regarde en nous_

_On s'épuise on se rend fou, on se défend_

_Contre l'absence_

_Mais Regarde-nous_

Je passe d'abord par la salle de bain, enfile une écharpe et rentre ensuite dans la chambre de Jamie. Il me regarde, effrayé et interloqué.

-Je vous ai entendu crier, avoue-t-il. Je voulais venir voir mais tu m'avais dit de rester dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que tu viennes. Pourquoi vous avez crié comme ça? Et pourquoi tu pleures maman?

J'inspire pour que ma voix ne tremble pas mais elle reste bizarre quand je me mets à parler.

-On va aller chez Caroline d'accord? Ne t'en fait pas pour moi mon grand.

Il ne semble pas d'accord mais se lève avec son sac et nous descendons. J'ai peur un instant de devoir passer devant Damon mais il semble être parti. Nous montons dans la voiture et je démarre en trombe. Le voyage se fait en silence, Jamie n'osant pas parler et moi essayant de réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Je me gare devant chez Caroline mais suis incapable de bouger. Les mains sur le volant, la tête sur le siège, la respiration saccadée alors que les larmes coulent. J'entends la portière s'ouvrir mais je suis incapable de me tourner vers cette personne.

-Et merde, jure la voix de Caroline. Matt, crie-t-elle. Amène-là à l'intérieur, je prends Jamie.

Je me sens soulevé et mise à terre, debout. Je suis Matt sans résistance, tel un pantin. Je me sens m'assoir, mais je suis toujours incapable de faire ou réaliser quoi que ce soit. Ça été trop rapide, trop douloureux. Je sens une pression sur ma main, je cligne des yeux et tourne les yeux vers Caroline, la voyant sans la voir.

-Cat, tout va bien?

-Où est Jamie?

-Il est en train de regarde la télé dans la chambre, me rassure-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé et…, elle regarde mon cou avant de se raidir. Ne me dit qu'il a…

-C'est fini cette fois.

C'est la seule chose qui sort de ma bouche avant de commencer à sangloter. Mon corps tout entier tremble et je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. J'ai tellement mal, je voudrais fuir, fuir loin d'ici, loin de tout le monde. Malheureusement, la seule chose que je voudrais fuir ne peut pas l'être. C'est cette souffrance, cette douleur qui est en train de prendre possession de moi, cette entaille si profonde qu'elle ne se referma sans doute jamais. Tout est fini et c'est moi qui ai pris cette décision. Pour ma survie. Même si je sais que sans lui, je meurs aussi.

Je n'écoute pas les paroles réconfortantes, je ne sens pas ses bras qui essayent en vain de me consoler.

Je suis seule, seule avec ma douleur.

* * *

Et voilà. Alors réactions? Conseils? Suggestions? Ou autre? n'hésitez pas, vos reviews me motive ;)

je me rends compte que c'est vraiment dans ce chapitre qu'on se rend compte que les quatre années de Damon et Cat ont surtout contribué à se détruire...

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu :)

Bye.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre qui arrive plus tôt que prévu et fraichement terminé. Je pense m'en être bien tirée même si j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire... Ca donnait mieux dans ma tête que par écrit mais j'avais beau essayer de l'améliorer, je n'arrivais toujours au résultat escompté...**

**En tout cas je voudrais remercier** Divinie ** (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira), **Emilia **( Je comprends que tu sois déçue mais encore une fois, avec le saut dans le temps et le caractère des perso, ça ne l'aurait pas fait),** Aya-chan31 ** ( Merci pour ta review, voici la suite qui, j'espère, te plaira),**Kasy Donovan ** ( Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, encore merci pour ta review), **Lena **( je suis contente que tu te sois décidée à me laisser ton avis sur cette fiction et encore plus que tu aies aimé. C'est vrai que j'essaye de garder le Damon de la série parce que c'est comme ça qu'il me plait. Je ne le vois tout simplement pas tomber dans du romantico-niais, ca ne correspondrait pas au personnage. Je suis contente que tu aime Catalina aussi. Pour ce qui est d'Elena, je sais qu'on peut sentir qu'elle est dévalorisée et mise dans le rôle de la méchante mais je peux t'assurer que ce sentiment vient surtout du fait que le point de vue est de Cat, qui souffre de l'amour que Damon porte à celle-ci. Comme Cat ne l'apprécie pas, elle la dénigre forcément, ce qui fait qu'elle ait le mauvais rôle de cette fic. Encore merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.)**

_**Chapitre 16.**_

-Je t'attends dans la voiture, assure Caroline.

Je descends en tremblant, avance au perron, regarde encore une fois mon amie et entre pour aller récupérer des affaires à moi et Jamie. La maison est silencieuse, je continue d'espérer que Damon n'est pas là et monte dans la chambre de Jamie. Je prends quelques affaires et vais dans notre chambre. Je commence à remplir un sac quand j'entends la voix de Damon retentir.

-Où vas-tu aller?

Je me retourne lentement et mon regard tombe directement sur lui. La culpabilité me ronge quand je vois son état. Sa chemise de la veille, froissé et mal boutonnée, ses cheveux dans tout les sens, ses yeux absents et rougis, me faisant comprendre qu'il est à peine plus conscient qu'hier.

Here we are and I can't think from all the pills_(Nous sommes ici ensemble et je ne peux que penser à toutes ces pilules que tu as avalées)_

Start the car and take me home _(Démarres la voiture et ramènes-moi à la maison)_

-Chez Caroline pour l'instant, je souffle en me retournant.

-Sainte Caroline, raille-t-il. J'aurais peut-être du la tuer finalement, qu'importe ce qu'Elena en aurait pensé.

Je me fige sous la douleur. Elena, est-ce qu'il sera toujours question d'elle? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas me foutre la paix avec cette fille? Je sens Damon s'approcher et sens son souffle sur ma nuque, laissée découverte par mon chignon désordonné.

-Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il en m'enlaçant la taille.

-Je sais, je réponds.

Je soupire de bien être, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir retrouvé pendant un instant.

-Ne t'en vas pas, gémit-il en plongeant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou alors que je ferme les yeux.

-Je ne peux plus Damon, il faut que s'arrête avant que ça ne nous tue.

Here we are and you're too drunk to hear a word I say _(Nous sommes ici ensemble et tu es trop soûl pour écouter ce que je te dis)_

Start the car and take me home _(Démarres la voiture et ramènes-moi à la maison)_

Il se détache de moi et balance la lampe de chevet contre le mur, me faisant sursauter et reculer. Il fait un pas dans ma direction mais je recule encore, la respiration saccadée, paniquée de ce qu'il pourrait faire dans un état pareille. Il se retrouve devant moi sans que je ne l'ai vu bouger mais ne me touche pas alors que mon souffle se coupe, attendant ce qui va suivre.

-Tu as peur de moi, constate-t-il, peiné.

-Comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement, je murmure alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Tu as dépassé les limites hier Damon.

Il monte sa main à mon cou et retire le foulard que j'y aie placé. Il caresse ensuite doucement la blessure qu'il a laissée. Il se baisse et place ses lèvres tendrement dessus, embrassant la zone blessée. Je retiens un soupire de bien être, je dois arrêter ça avant de replonger.

-Il n'y a rien qui pourrait te faire changer d'avis, me demande-t-il avec une lueur presque inexistante d'espoir.

Je le regarde dans les yeux avant de lui dire:

-Regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi qu'elle n'est pas importante, que tu ne l'aime pas, que je compte plus qu'elle, que tu donnerais tout pout moi, que tu mourrais. Je veux que tu me dises que peu importe ce qu'il se passera à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne la feras plus passer avant moi…je veux que tu me dises que tu m'aimes.

Il me regarde, ouvrant plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer. Je soupire, défaitiste et résigné.

-Je ne serais jamais Elena, Damon. Je ne le peux pas.

-Je ne le veux pas Cat, murmure-t-il.

-Mais que veux-tu vraiment Damon?

-Je ne sais pas, souffle-t-il.

-Caroline m'attend, je réplique finalement, je dois y aller.

-Juste ce soir, juste cette nuit, ne me laisse pas seul, quémande-t-il.

-Ça ne changera rien.

-Je sais, je veux juste t'avoir pour moi encore un peu. S'il te plait, supplie-t-il.

-Demain ce sera terminé, je le préviens.

-Oui, demain, réplique-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur ma taille.

tonight I will stay _(Seulement ce soir, je resterais)_

And we'll throw it all away _(Puis nous allons prendre des voies différentes)_

Il me prend dans ses bras, me serrant fortement contre lui alors que je me laisse aller encore une fois, juste une dernière fois. Après ce sera terminé. On va souffrir je le sais et au final, il souffrira deux fois plus que moi. Il souffrira du manque d'amour d'Elena à son égard et la perte de ma présence qui le faisait tenir. Il relève la tête, ses yeux plongeant dans les miens et la honte m'envahit que je vois la douleur que je lui inflige.

When the light hits your eyes _(Quand la lumière se reflète dans tes yeux)_

It's telling me I'm right _(Ça me prouve que j'ai raison)_

And if I, I am through _(Et si je traverse ça)_

And it's all because of you _(C'est seulement à cause de toi)_

Just tonight _(Seulement ce soir)_

Mais je me retire cette honte, tout ça n'est pas de ma faute, c'est lui qui nous a fait du mal. Lui et son attachement pour cette Elena, lui et cet amour malsain pour les filles qu'il n'aura jamais. Non, la seule chose qu'on peut me reprocher est d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour mettre fin à cette histoire.

-Faut que je prévienne Caroline, je fais en me détachant de lui et en voulant sortir.

Il me retient délicatement et me tend mon portable. Je soupire et le prend pour envoyer un message à Caroline. Il se place derrière moi et m'enlace. C'est comme s'il profitait des derniers contacts, comme s'il en avait besoin alors que moi, chacun d'eux me blessent. Je dis à Caroline de rentrer et de ne pas m'attendre, que j'ai des choses à régler. Elle me répond de ne pas faire de bêtises.

I am and I can't seem to see straight _(Me voilà et je n'arrive pas à y voir clair)_

I'm too numb to feel right now _(De toute façon je suis trop engourdie pour sentir quoi que ce soit)_

Damon me prend la main et nous dirige vers le lit. On se couche et il me prend simplement dans ses bras, me caressant le visage. Je me sens engourdie, juste capable de le laisser faire, comme dans un autre monde, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

And here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time _(Me voilà en train de regarder l'horloge me prendre mon temps)_

I'm too numb to feel right now _(Je suis trop engourdie pour sentir quoi que ce soit)_

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et comme s'il sentait qu'il me perdait encore plus il emprisonne mes lèvres en m'agrippant la nuque. C'est là que tout déborde. Une sorte de sauvagerie, de désespoir prend possession de nous. Je ne prends pas le temps de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, j'arrache le tout et la balance de l'autre côté de ma pièce sans cesser de l'embrasser. Mes escarpins volent ainsi que mon haut et le reste de nos habits respectifs, nous laissant nus. Je veux le sentir contre moi, en moi. Juste ce soir, seulement ce soir.

Just tonight I will stay _(Seulement ce soir, je resterais)_

And we'll throw it all away _(Puis nous allons prendre des voies différentes)_

When the light hits your eyes _(Quand la lumière se reflète dans tes yeux)_

It's telling me I'm right _(Ça me prouve que j'ai raison)_

And if I, I am through _(Et si je traverse ça)_

And it's all because of you _(C'est seulement à cause de toi)_

Just tonight _(Seulement ce soir)_

Je prends le dessus, embrassant son torse, taquinant son nombril avant d'empoigner sa virilité tout en remontant l'embrasser. Il se redresse alors que je suis toujours sur lui. Il m'embrasse passionnément, désespérément, descendant dans mon cou. Je rejette la tête en arrière alors qu'il suce un morceau de peau, laissant sa marque, comme pour se pardonner l'autre, beaucoup trop violente. Je remonte sa tête vers moi et lui mords férocement la lèvre inférieure. Il grogne et reprend le dessus d'un coup de rien habile tout en ne lâchant pas mes lèvres. Il presse son érection contre mon intimité, me faisant gémir et me cambrer, réclamant plus, je me frotte contre lui tout en lui griffant le dos alors qu'il embrasse ma clavicule et descend, suçant, mordillant et léchant mes seins. Je gémis, profitant autant que je le peux de son corps, de ses caresses. Juste une dernière fois

Just Tonight _(Seulement ce soir)_

Il me pénètre lentement tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Le moment est tellement intense que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux alors qu'un gémissement mêlé d'un léger sanglot sort de ma bouche. Il ne bouge pas, me regardant alors qu'il semble sur le point de pleurer. Lui le grand Damon Salvatore, mon psychopathe arrogant et sans scrupule avec les larmes aux yeux. Ma main se place sur sa joue et les mots que je retiens depuis des années sortent d'eux-mêmes, la peur d'être rejetées s'étant envolé puisque tout est fini.

-Je t'aime, je souffle.

Do you understand who I am _(Comprends-tu qui je suis?)_

Do you wanna know _(Est-ce que tu veux le savoir?)_

Le barrage se brise et il commence à bouger lentement, tendrement alors qu'une larme coule sur sa joue, solitaire, unique. Je la recueille du bout de la langue alors que j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui et accompagne ses coups de rein. J'agrippe sa nuque et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser. Nos langues dansent ensemble alors que les coups de rien augmentent en intensité. Il agrippe mes hanches, se met à genoux, me redressant sur lui. Il me sert à m'en étouffer alors que je monte et descends avec frénésie sur sa virilité Le plaisir atteint un sommet jamais atteint jusqu'ici, tellement que s'en est douloureux, insupportable et que les larmes coulent dans un torrent alors que je crie son nom. Il pousse un râle, atteignant à son tour le point de nom retour et plonge son visage dans ma poitrine. Sa prise se ressert, comme pour m'empêcher de partir, pour me retenir à jamais alors que je le sers contre moi également, la tête dans ses cheveux.

Can you really see through me now _(Peux-tu voir en moi?)_

I am about to go _(Que je suis sur le point de partir?)_

-Ne t'en va pas, murmure-t-il alors qu'une deuxième larme s'écoule.

Just tonight I won't leave _(Mais seulement ce soir, je ne vais pas m'en aller)_

And I'll lie and you'll believe _(Je vais mentir et tu vas y croire)_

-Tout ira bien je te le promets, je mens.

Oui, je mens parce que rien n'iras bien. Il nous recouche et se met sur le côté, m'attirant à lui alors que j'essaye de contenir mes larmes. Les minutes passent, ses mains caressant ma colonne vertébrale. Je sens finalement sa respiration ralentir et devenir plus profonde, sa prise sur moi se désert. Il s'est endormi. Je décide de partir maintenant, sachant que ce sera trop dur demain, que je ne supporterais pas de voir le mal que je lui fais une nouvelle fois. De voir sa peine par ma faute.

Just tonight I will see _(Seulement ce soir, je vais voir)_

It's all because of me _(C'est de ma faute)_

Je me lève doucement et me rhabille. Je me rapproche du lit, me baisse et dépose un baiser papillon sur le front de Damon en murmurant un « Désolée » avant de m'enfuir comme une voleuse. Je descends doucement les escaliers et passe la porte, la fermant délicatement derrière moi. Je me retrouve ensuite face à ma voiture que Caroline à apparemment laissé un peu plus loin. Je souris à travers mes larmes -je suis une vrai fontaine en ce moment- et rentre dans la voiture. Il y a un mot sur le volant. Je le prends et l'ouvre pour trouver l'écriture de Car.

_« Je te laisse la voiture pour rentrer, ce serait dangereux pour toi à pieds. J'espère que tu ne feras rien qui te ferait du mal, tu as assez souffert comme ça._

_Règle cette histoire et rentre, Jamie t'attend sûrement, il s'inquiète tu le sais. Tu devras bien lui expliquer._

_Bisous, j'attendrais que tu rentre._

_Car. »_

Je souris, ma meilleure amie, elle l'est sans aucun doute. Je regarde l'heure et vois qu'il est deux heures du matin. J'essuie mes larmes, me regardant dans un rétroviseur pour quantifier les dégâts. Une fois satisfaite, je démarre, remerciant le ciel d'avoir acheté une voiture silencieuse.

Just tonight I will stay _(Seulement ce soir, je resterais)_

And we'll throw it all away _(Puis nous allons prendre des voies différentes)_

When the light hits your eyes _(Quand la lumière se reflète dans tes yeux)_

It's telling me I'm right _(Ça me prouve que j'ai raison)_

And if I, I am through _(Et si je traverse ça)_

It's all because of you_ (C'est seulement à cause de toi)_

Just tonight _(Seulement ce soir)_

Le chemin du retour se fait dans une réflexion intense. Je ne dois plus pleurer, c'est ma décision après tout, à moi de l'assumer et de ne pas faire payer à Jamie ou Caroline. Je suis une adulte, je me dois de me comporter en tant que telle. Je me gare, respire un grand coup pour signer mes résolutions et sors de la voiture pour rentrer dans la maison. Je ferme derrière moi, me retourne et sursaute en faisant face à Caroline, le visage inquiet. Elle me jauge en se mordillant la lèvre, s'attendant peut-être à me retrouver en plusieurs morceaux ou en larme.

-Tout va bien, s'enquit-elle.

-Oui, je soupire en me forçant à sourire. C'est vraiment fini maintenant.

-Bien, sourit-elle bien qu'elle ne soit pas convaincante avant de froncer le nez. Tu devrais prendre une douche, tu sens le sexe à plein nez, conclut-elle en montant se coucher.

Je soupire en me disant que son odorat est vraiment flippant parfois. Je monte à mon tour les escaliers et au lieu de passer par la case douche, je vais directement dans la chambre de Jamie. J'entre et me couche près de lui. J'ai la surprise de le trouver réveillé. Il se tourne vers moi et plonge ses magnifiques yeux dans les miens. Il est inquiet, je le sais. Ces jours loin de la maison le conforte dans sa certitude que quelque chose ne va pas. Il se décide finalement à parler alors que je lui caresse les cheveux

-Maman, quand est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison?

-Je ne sais pas Jamie, je soupire.

-T'es fâchée avec papa Damon?

-Oui, un peu.

-Mais pourquoi, insiste-t-il.

-On…on ne s'entendait plus beaucoup. Tu sais mon grand, des amoureux ne passent pas leur temps à se disputer tout le temps.

-Vous ne vous aimez plus, fronce-t-il les sourcils.

-Moi si, j'assure.

- Je ne comprends pas, soupire-t-il.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre mon ange, je souris alors que mon cœur se serre.

_**Pov Damon.**_

Je la cherche dans le lit mais sa place est vide, froide. Je me relève d'un coup mais ses habits ne sont plus là, elle n'est nulle part dans la maison que j'ai fouillé. Elle est partie, l'évidence douloureuse me frappe. Partie, elle m'a quitté. Et le pire, c'est que tout est de ma faute, j'ai tout gâché, tout détruit. J'ai failli la détruire aussi.

J'ai délaissé la femme qui m'a certainement le plus aimé de tout ma minable existence pour Elena, une fille qui ne m'aime pas et m'aimera jamais. Une fille qui, à bien y réfléchir, ne vaut rien à côté de ma Catalina. Ou plutôt Catalina tout court, elle n'est plus mienne aujourd'hui, elle a repris sa liberté. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir, j'ai trop besoin d'elle, de sa présence, de son odeur, de ses bras, de son corps, d'elle tout simplement.

Je me laisse aller contre le mur du salon et m'assieds par terre, comme l'ordure que je suis. Quel con inconscient, toujours à courir après quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais et à faire souffrir la seul fille qui en vaut vraiment la peine. Elle m'a tout apporté, allant jusqu'à me donner un enfant, un fils. Et j'ai tout foutu en l'air pour une connasse qui n'en a rien à foutre de ce que je peux ressentir tant qu'elle a son merveilleux Stefan… Comment j'ai pu être aussi con.

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je me relève, espérant comme un abruti qu'elle passe la porte avec Jamie mais c'est, pour ma plus grande incrédulité, Bonnie qui entre. Je grimace en voyant sa tête peu avenante. Je parie qu'elle est venue se mêler de quelque chose qui ne la regarde pas.

-J'ai parlé à Caroline, lance-t-elle sans préambule.

Ben tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais!

-Bonjour à toi aussi, je raille lamentablement, la voix rocailleuse montrant que j'ai pleuré comme une fillette.

-Bon écoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai beau adorer Elena et ne pas trop t'apprécier, Catalina est une fille bien qui mérite d'être heureuse. Il se trouve qu'elle a besoin de toi pour ça. Je sais que tu tiens à elle plus que tu ne lui a dit ou laisser paraitre. Je pourrais même dire que tu l'aimes.

Elle a lâché sa tirade d'un coup sans reprendre son souffle et j'ai beau ne pas l'apprécier non plus, je dois avouer que je tiens plus à Cat que je ne le pensais moi-même. Si je l'aime? Est-ce important? C'est elle que je veux, c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Tu veux qu'elle revienne, me demande-t-elle. Alors fais tout pour, me répond-elle sans que je n'aie répondu. Ne reste pas là comme un imbécile à la regarder t'échapper un peu plus chaque jour mais…avant, tu dois te libérer de l'emprise qu'a Elena sur toi. Tu ne peux pas essayer de retourner vers Catalina si c'est pour lui faire du mal encore une fois. Sur ce, salut.

Et elle s'en va, me laissant comme un con en plein milieu de l'entrée. Putain, cette fille a beau se mêler sans cesse de ce qui ne la regarde pas, elle a raison sur une chose: il faut que Catalina me revienne avant que je ne pète les plombs. J'ai trop besoin de cette fille pour m'en passer.

* * *

Voilà, alors vos réactions? Qu'en pensez-vous? Et vos prédictions ou autre pour la suite?

Laissez une review, vous savez comment je les adore ;)

Bisous.


	18. Chapter 18

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais je suis à temps :p**

**Un grand merci à Divinie (merci encore, voilà la suite ;) )**, **Arsinoai (merci encore une fois, j'espère que la suite te plaira), **Aya-chan31** (merci encore une fois, voilà la suite ;) ), à Emilia (je suis contente que tu aies aimé, il ne faut pas détester Elena, elle ne fait que vivre son bonheur, encore une fois, si on en arrive à ne pas l'aimer c'est à cause que l'histoire soit du point de vue de Cat ou parfois Damon... Merci pour ta review en tout cas) et à Lena ( je suis contente que tu aies aimé, ce chapitre n'avait pas été facile à écrire, décrire ce genre de sentiment, ce n'est jamais facile parce qu'il faut réussir à l'écrire en faisant en sorte que les lecteurs le ressente aussi. Pour le plan de Damon il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour que ça entre vraiment, ici on a un mini aperçu mais c'est surtout un chapitre de transition si je peux dire. je montre comment Cat' vit tout ça et il y a le retour de certains personnages qui seront important pour la suite ;) )**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

_**Chapitre 17.**_

Il est neuf heures, j'ai déposé Jamie à l'école, j'ai prétexté une maladie et je regarde les dessins animés comme une cruche. Ce que je fais depuis bientôt une semaine au grand désespoir de Car. Il faut avouer que les Looney Tunes sont prenant et plutôt hilarant parfois. Et puis, ça m'aide à penser à autre chose. Je ne vois pas le temps passer, j'évite de le regarder passer en fait.

J'entends qu'on toque à la porte et après quelques secondes de réflexion sur si ce serait grave de laisser la personne à la porte, je me lève pour aller lui ouvrir. À peine ai-je ouvert qu'une espèce de folle dingue me saute dessus en lui disant que je lui ai manqué.

-Haley, je constate en soupirant.

-Caroline m'a appelé à la rescousse, se justifie-t-elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à te faire sortir d'ici, à part quand il s'agit de Jamie. Je vois qu'elle avait raison.

-Je vais bien, j'assure pour la millième fois de la semaine. J'ai juste besoin de récupérer.

-Et tu compte le faire en prenant quinze kilo devant les dessins animé de ton fils, argue-t-elle en attrapant un paquet de chips à moitié vide et un pot de glace au caramel.

J'hausse les épaules. Après tout, j'ai tenu parole, je n'ai plus pleuré et je suis là pour mon fils quoi qu'il arrive. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on vient m'embêter -pour être polie- dans mes moments de déprime libre?

-Ok, soupire-t-elle. C'est encore pire que ce que je ne croyais. Ce soir on sort, Caroline est d'accord pour garder le petit, ils vont aller même aller dîner dehors, me coupe-t-elle alors que je vais protester.

Je me renfrogne, attrape mon paquet de chips mais avant que j'ai pu en prendre une, Haley me l'a déjà arraché. Monde cruel, tu ne pouvais pas m'envoyer autre chose qu'un tyran né pour me sortir d'ici?

_Tu n'aurais pas bouger d'un pouce si ça avait été le cas_, réplique ma stupide conscience._ Stupide, stupide, je te signale que c'est moi qui avait raison depuis le début, on aurait mieux fait de partir loin du Damon canon bien que ce soit un dieu au pieu._

Nymphomane dérangé.

_Je te signale en passant que je suis toi, tu t'insulte toi-même par conséquent._

Mais depuis quand t'es revenue toi?

Je vois clairement ma conscience hausser les épaules et me dit que ma santé mentale en a pris un sacré coup et qu'il faut définitivement que je sorte.

-Ok, je soupire. Tu n'as pas tort, faut vraiment que je sorte d'ici.

-Youppie, s'exclame-t-elle comme une gamine. Au fait, Ian arrive, conclut-elle.

Pourquoi moi? Je monte me préparer, m'habille en vitesse avec des tissus non identifier (faut pas trop m'en demander) et me maquille légèrement pout camoufler ma tête de zombie quand j'entends la porte et la voix tonitruante de mon meilleur ami.

-Où est l'Hermite, crie-t-il.

-Je t'emmerde, je rétorque.

-Elle ne va pas si mal si que ça apparemment, conclut-il.

Je souris, j'ai beau dire il m'a manqué et Haley aussi. Je l'entends monter et il entre dans la salle de bain. Il m'embrasse la joue avant de me regarder de haut en bas et de dire:

-Finalement tu ne va vraiment pas bien, tu n'aurais jamais mis autant de vert sinon.

-Vous êtes chiant, je grommèle.

-Et en plus tu redeviens grossière, soupire-t-il d'un air faussement tragique.

-Tu m'as maqué, je fais avec un doux sourire avant d'aller l'enlacer.

-Toi aussi, réplique-t-il en me serrant contre lui

-Arrêtez vos cochonnerie, intervient Haley qui vient d'arriver dans la pièce -c'est moi ou ma salle de bain ressemble toujours à un lieu de rassemblement?

-Mmmm, râle Ian, pas envie.

-On doit aller faire du shopping, s'exclame joyeusement Haley.

-C'est moi ou on vient de trouver la raison pour laquelle elle est toujours de bonne humeur quand toi tu as le moral à plat, me demande sournoisement mon meilleur ami.

-Ho mais moi je l'avais remarqué depuis longtemps, je lui confie.

-Et si vous arrêtiez de radoter et que vous vous bougiez un peu, grommèle cette dernière.

Je souris, contente qu'ils soient là finalement. Je finis de me préparer et nous sortons faire les magasins. Il faut croire que ma vieille thérapie ne marche plus autant qu'avant car mes meilleurs amis et les vêtements que j'ai acheté pour moi et Jamie ne suffisent pas à me remonter vraiment le moral. Mais je souris et ris avec eux. Ensuite nous rentrons pour nous préparer. Ian ne dérange pas, il m'a déjà vue nue et dans d'autres positions plus que gênante et j'ai toujours trouvé qu'Haley le considérait comme une fille -si elle savait que cette fille avait le béguin pour elle au lycée. On se prépare donc tous ensemble, Ian a naturellement fini avant nous et se balance sur le lit en nous attendant.

À vingt heures, j'entends la porte claquer et la voix de Jamie alors je les plante là sous les protestations de mon amie et descends. Quand Jamie me voit, il me saute dans les bras et m'enlace. J'adore sentir ses petit bras autour de mon cou, c'est une sensation de bien être inexplicable, comme si tout mes soucis s'envolaient. Je souris à Caroline et à Matt qui regarde la scène avec attendrissement bien que je crois déceler un peu d'envie dans le regard de Caroline ainsi qu'une certaine tristesse. Ne pas avoir d'enfant, je ne sais pas si j'y aurais survécu, Jamie a été ma bouée à tellement de reprise, je n'aurais pas pu y arriver sans lui, il est tout mon monde, la personne qui maintient ma tête hors de l'eau en ce moment.

-Maman tu devrais t'habiller, me dit mon fils à mon oreille.

Caroline éclate de rire alors que je remarque avec gêne que je suis descendue en top et shorty avec un masque pour la peau sur le visage. Je le dépose par terre, lui fais un bisou sur le front et monte sous les rire des autres. Je rentre dans la chambre où Haley m'attend, une main sur les hanches alors que Ian essaye de ne pas rire.

-Si tu m'avais laissé parler, je t'aurais dit que tu n'étais pas présentable, me gronde-t-elle.

-C'est juste Caroline, j'hausse les épaules.

-Et son mec, intervient Ian en voulant toujours ne pas rire.

-Matt est tellement obnubilé par Car que je pourrais me balader à poils en chantant les pipis au lit qu'il ne me verrait même pas, je me défends.

-Les quoi, s'esclaffe Ian, n'y tenant plus.

-Samsam un dessin animé que Jamie adore, je fais en grimaçant-je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en viens à citer Samsam.

-Faut vraiment que tu sortes, gémit Haley. Allez retire ce masque et habille-toi. Ho, je veux que tu sois sexy, termine-t-elle alors que je vais à la salle de bain.

Je débarbouille et m'habille. Je mets une jupe en jeans avec un mini-gilet chocolat Guess qui m'arrive au dessus du nombril, montrant mon piercing et mon tatouage. J'ajoute une paire de sandale Paciotti chocolat de douze centimètre de talon en cuir, avec les coutures et le bord de la semelle azure. Je me maquille dans les mêmes tons et je me regarde dans la glace. On dirait presque que j'ai retrouvé mes dix-sept ans. Si seulement, je pense en soupirant. Je me secoue en me disant que je n'ai pas encore l'âge d'être mélancolique sur ma jeunesse. Je suis jeune, pas trop mal foutue, j'ai un fils adorable et des putains d'amis sur qui je peux toujours compté. C'est le plus important non? Je souris tristement à mon reflet, pas plus convaincue que lui mais je dois faire semblant d'y croire même si j'ai mal. Je sors de la salle de bain et retourne à la chambre où mes amis m'attendent. Ils se tournent vers moi et restent la bouche ouverte un moment.

-Nom de Dieu, jure Haley. Quand je pense que t'as eu un gosse et que tu reste toujours aussi canon, gémit-elle. Moi quand j'aurais un enfant je suis sûr que je me transformerais en Big Mama mais blanche, soupire-t-elle.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise, je souffle, tu es magnifique.

-Oui elle est belle, t'es super hot comme ça et je sais que je suis hyper méga sexy donc je pense qu'u-on peut y aller parce que j'ai la dalle, intervient Ian.

-Allez alors, je souffle.

-Un peu plus d'enthousiasme serait le bienvenu, m'engueule.

-Tu m'oblige à sortir alors que je ne veux que rester ici à me goinfrer de chips et de glace et tu me demande d'être enthousiaste? Sois contente que je ne t'aie tout simplement pas foutue à ma porte, je bougonne en sortant.

Je descends les escaliers en enfilant ma veste. Je dis au revoir aux autres et sors attendre les énergumènes qui me servent d'amis dehors. Ils sortent enfin et nous démarrons. On s'arrête pour manger sous l'ordre de Ian qui dit qu'il ne tiendra pas sans ça. Je ne mange pas beaucoup, la tête ailleurs, mon esprit tourné vers Damon, me demandant ce qu'il fait, avec qui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ma place devrait être près de lui, à le soutenir mais je me reprends aussitôt en me disant que j'ai vraiment essayé et que ça n'a pas marché, à quoi bon essayer de sauver quelqu'un qui ne veux pas l'être? On s'en va ensuite pour la boîte et je suis soulagée parce que là-bas au moins, je pourrais me souler jusqu'au coma éthylique sans que personne n'ait quoi que ce soit à y redire.

On rentre et on fonce tout les trois vers le bar directement. Je prends un mojito et bois directement, accueillant le liquide qui me libèrera quand j'en aurais absorbé assez. Haley me prend la main et me traine jusqu'à la piste, je râle un peu pour la forme mais j'ai toujours adoré danser. En plus j'adore Kesha. Je bouge au rythme de la musique, oubliant tout. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, la danse est une bien meilleur thérapie que le shopping et Haley a eu raison de me pousser.

On fait les folles, chantant, dansant, ne prêtant attention à personne et surtout pas aux pervers qui essayent d'approcher. Elle me fait u clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin moqueur quand elle voit les rapaces qui nous entoure et se colle à moi, je comprends où elle veut en venir et danse avec elle. La danse me permet d'oublier juste un peu et de me défouler un maximum. Ian nous rejoint et je me dis encore une fois que j'ai bien fait de venir. Je les laisse et retourne au bar pour ma dose d'alcool.

Je prends une vodka quand je sens un regard intense sur moi, je me retourne et me fige en voyant Damon, à l'entrée. Nos regards se croisent et sont incapable de se détourner et je me déteste. Je me déteste de l'aimer autant, d'être connecté d'une manière si forte à lui alors qu'il m'a fait tellement de mal. Il avance sans me lâcher du regard, on se croirait dans un mauvais roman guimauve, je ne vois plus personne autour et les personnes qui passe devant semble transparente, il n'y a que lui et son regard envoutant. Putain comment c'est possible de résister à une telle attraction sans y laisser la peau? Il s'assied à côté de moi alors que nos yeux sont toujours soudés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je demande finalement.

-Besoin de changer d'air, fait-il en haussant les épaules.

J'acquiesce alors qu'un silence gêné -du moins pour moi- s'installe. Ça me fait mal de voir qu'on a même plus rien à se dire. Je soupire et vide mon verre d'une traite alors qu'il me fixe toujours. Il me prend la main sans que je ne m'y attende et m'entraine sur la piste, m'attirant à lui alors que la chanson « You Make Me Sick » résonne. Je n'arrive pas à le repousser, je n'en ai pas envie alors je danse avec lui. Ses mains se mettent sur mes hanches alors que son corps est collé au mien et que nous bougeons en rythme. Ce qui ne devait être qu'une danse devient un peu plus intime quand il plonge sa tête dans mon cou, inspirant profondément avant de l'embrasser, allant même jusqu'à sucer un morceau de peau. Ma main monte dans ses cheveux et les agrippent.

-Tu es partie sans dire au revoir, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

-Je sais, je souffle.

-Viens, dit-il en m'entrainant avec lui jusque dehors.

Je frissonne et il me met sa veste sur les épaules.

-Comment va Jamie, demande-t-il soudain.

-Bien mais tu lui manques, je confesse. Tu sais que tu peux le voir quand tu veux, pas vrai, je demande.

-Merci, raille-t-il. Mais il n'est pas le seul que j'ai envie de voir, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Ne fais pas ça, je supplie.

-La maison est vide sans toi, murmure-t-il en s'approchant de moi alors que je suis calé entre lui et le mur.

-Damon arrête…

-Pourquoi?

-Je t'avais dit que ce serait fini quand je partirais et tu as accepté!

-Je n'ai rien accepté du tout Cat, je n'ai fait que subir tes choix, s'énerve-t-il.

-Tout comme j'ai du subir ton amour pour elle et ton manque d'amour pour moi, je lui rappelle.

-Alors quoi? Tu essaye de me punir c'est ça?

-Non, j'essaye juste de mettre fin à une chose qui se serait finie de toute façon.

-Alors pour toi, nous deux c'était voué à l'échec? Génial, raille-il.

-On a aucun avenir tout les deux, j'explique soupirant. Je suis humaine tu te souviens? Je vais vieillir…mourir. On a jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit à ce propos, de ce qui se passerait quand j'aurais l'âge d'être ta grand-mère.

-Pour moi c'était logique, bafouille-t-il. Je t'aurais transformé le moment venu.

-Et elle est où la partie où tu me demande mon avis? Tu ne peux pas décider de ce genre de chose pour moi et je me vois mal supporter ton amour pour elle toute l'éternité. Rends-toi à l'évidence, toi et moi, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je souffle alors que mon cœur se tort douloureusement face à la torture de mes mots.

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir, fait durement Damon. Tu es la seule qui compte je te le promets, ajoute-t-il doucement en me prenant dans ses bras. Je sais que j'ai foiré depuis le début mais je te jure de faire tout ce qui est dans mon pouvoir pour que tu reviennes, termine-t-il.

Je le regarde, il a l'air sincère et le pire c'est qu'il doit penser chacun de ses mots. Mais qui me dit qu'il saura les mettre en application? Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, c'est hors de question. Je m'écarte de lui en soupirant et m'éloigne pour rejoindre mes amis. Je me retourne une dernière fois pour le regarder et dis:

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'aime, je t'aime tellement que j'en ai mal et je serais toujours à toi, qu'importe ce que je pourrais faire pour me libérer. Mais je refuse de reprendre espoir Damon.

Et je rentre retrouver Haley et Ian qui doivent se demander où je suis passée. Mon coeur saigne encore un peu plus alors qu'il me hurle de faire demi-tour.

* * *

**Voilà, alors comme je l'ai dit, c'est un retour de certain personnages important pour la suite (indice: surtout Ian) et la réaction de Catalina face à tout ça...**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, comment tout ça va-t-il se terminer? Des questions? Suggestions? Je les attends avec impatience, j'adore vous lire ;)**

**Ps: j'ai ouvert un forum, venez y faire un tour, on attend plus que vous ;) :**http : / love-fanfic . forumgratuit . be /** (sans les espaces ;) )  
**

**Bisous.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il est fini depuis 3 ou 4 jours mais j'ai été malade... Donc je le poste aujourd'hui puisque ça a un peu mieux.

Un grand merci à Divinie (j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite, encore merci), 1402yoonha ( Voilà le nouveaux chapitre, encore merci pour ta review ;) ), xomiimixo (J'espère que la suite te plait, encore merci pour la review :) ).

Bonne lecture

_**Chapitre 18.**_

Une fois près de Haley et Ian, je leur demande de rentrer ce qu'ils m'accordent avec un regard plein de questions auxquelles ils savent que je ne répondrais pas. Quand nous passons devant l'endroit où Damon m'a emmené, il n'y est plus.

Le retour se fait dans un état second pour moi, je ne pense pas, ne suis pas là, ne suis nulle part. Je me contente de regarder dehors en attendant d'être rentrée. Ils s'arrêtent et je me rends compte qu'on est devant la maison qu'ils louent quand ils me rendent visite, histoire de ne pas être enfermés dans un hôtel.

-Tu restes avec nous, dit simplement Haley en voyant mon regard interrogateur.  
-Je veux voir Jamie, je proteste.  
-Cat, il dort, réplique Ian.  
-Mais…  
-Je ne me souviens pas qu'on t'ait dit que tu avais le choix, me coupe Ian.

Je grommèle en sortant de la voiture. On rentre et chacun part de son côté pour se préparer à dormir -Haley a prévu son coup et m'a pris des affaires. Je me mets sous la couette après être passer sous la douche. Je me sens partir quand on toque à la porte.

-Entre, je fais.

La porte s'ouvre sur Ian, il s'approche et vient dans le lit, près de moi. Il me regarde un instant avant de parler.

-Je t'ai vue partir avec Damon tantôt. Alors dis-moi ce qui c'est passé, me demande-t-il doucement.  
-Rien, on a parlé et je suis partie.  
-Il te manque pas vrai, murmure-t-il.  
-Ho oui, je souffle. Mais c'était prévu d'avance alors je suppose que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi.  
-Ne dit pas ça. Tu es tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne, ça arrive.

Je soupire et me presse contre lui alors qu'il me serre dans ses bras.

-Tu te souviens de la fille au collège qui te courait après, je me rappelle en riant.  
-Tu parles de celle qui portait un appareil dentaire, des loupes et avait de gros problème d'acné, grommèle-t-il. Je pourrais mal de l'oublier.  
-Et le jour où…, je commence avant de m'arrêter à cause de mon fou rire, où elle t'a embrassé sans que tu ne t'y attendes.  
-Oui, frissonne-t-il. Le pire c'est que c'est de ta faute, tu lui avais dit qu'elle avait toute ces chances avec moi.  
-La tête…la tête que tu avais…faite, je rigole.  
-Pourquoi tu penses à un truc aussi humiliant sur moi, gémit-il.  
-Justement parce que c'est humiliant pour toi et donc marrant, je me moque.  
-Ha oui, fait-il en me regardant avec sadisme.

Avant que je ne comprenne quoi que soit, il m'inflige un supplice que lui seul connait: des chatouilles. J'essaye de rester la plus silencieuse possible mais ça ne doit pas être une réussite. Je me débats comme une forcenée, si bien qu'il finit sur moi pour m'empêcher de m'échapper. Il finit par s'arrêter alors que je suis à bout de souffle.

-Alors c'est qui le meilleur, fanfaronne-t-il.  
-Tu as battu une fille végétarienne, quel exploit, je raille.

Il rit doucement avant de plonger son regard dans le mien. Je me sens mal à l'aise, après tout, la dernière fois qu'on était dans cette position, les yeux dans les yeux, à moitié soule et bien…on a fini par coucher ensemble et bien que ce fût génial, ça reste une erreur. Il pose son front contre le mien pendant mon débat intérieur en soufflant fortement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire mais j'appréhende parce que je sais que je ne le repousserais pas, je n'en ai pas la force aujourd'hui.

_**Pov Damon.**_

J'ai essayé de lui parler ce soir mais ça n'a pas été une réussite totale. Bon ok, en fait j'ai merdé. Je voulais y aller en douceur, juste lui parler aujourd'hui mais je me suis retrouvé à presque la supplier de revenir. Je l'ai suivie ce soir, la voir habillé comme ça m'a littéralement rendu furieux. Tout ces regards sur elle, sur ce qui est mien sans que je ne sache le montré à tous, ça me rendait malade alors je me suis montré, l'ai trainé sur la piste de danse et l'ai marqué à la méthode humaine -je me voyais mal la mordre en plein milieu de la piste. Mais ces regards continuaient de me rendre malade, je voulais la recouvrir et j'ai bien failli l'engueuler comme une enfant en arrivant mais je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas un bon début. Alors j'ai fermé ma gueule jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle de Jamie quand on était dehors. Elle l'a dit comme s'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvais me manquer et ça m'a foutu encore plus rogne. Est-ce que j'ai été assez con pour lui faire croire qu'elle ne comptait pas? Putain, j'ai vraiment les nerfs, ça me rend vulgaire et ça me donne envie de tout foutre en l'air, de tuer et surtout d'aller la rechercher. Je ne veux pas la savoir avec le basketteur, savoir qu'il pourrait profiter de son corps, la toucher, l'embrasser.

À cette image, j'envois le canapé contre le mur avant de soupirer. Merde, si Cat voit ça, je suis mort…du moins encore plus que je ne le suis.

Tout ça pour dire que…je n'ai jamais été aussi furieux qu'en l'imaginant avec un autre, même pas en voyant Elena avec mon frère. Cette fille me fait perdre la tête, je n'ai jamais été aussi humain qu'avec elle, je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de sentiments que quand je suis avec elle, près d'elle, en elle. Tout devient plus facile avec elle à mes côtés. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est certainement le fait que ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire j'en redemande. Et je suis vraiment un conard de première pour ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux avant.

_Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de foutre un coup de pied au cul pour te réveiller. Maintenant t'es vraiment dans la merde, tu vas devoir ramer mon gars._

Cette petite voix se manifeste un peu trop à mon gout même si encore une fois, elle n'a pas tort. Je vais devoir ramer et pas qu'un peu, c'est qu'elle peut être têtue quand elle s'y met.

Mission numéro un: mettre Jamie de mon côté.

C'est pourquoi demain j'irais le chercher chez lui pour une soirée entre homme. C'est sur cette bonne résolution que je vais me coucher.  
_**  
Pov Catalina.**_

Il se rapproche encore et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est un baiser chaste, de réconfort. J'en ai besoin de ce réconfort mais pas venant de lui malheureusement. Il semble se rendre compte que je ne suis pas avec lui puisqu'il s'éloigne en soupirant.

-C'est pas une bonne idée hein, me dit-il.  
-Non.  
-Parce que tu aimes Damon, poursuit-il.

J'acquiesce en baissant les yeux.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule, me confit-il. J'ai l'impression d'être une super copine pour Haley. Quoi que je fasse, elle me voit comme une amie, ce qui est pire que si elle me voyait comme un ami, termine-t-il en soupirant et en se remettant sur le côté.  
-Je pensais que tu n'étais plus amoureux d'elle, je fais en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Tu parles, j'ai juste travaillé sur la manifestation de mes émotions quand elle est dans la pièce c'est tout.

Je le regarde, il est presque aussi déprimé que moi. Je fais ce que mon instinct bourré me dicte et pose à mon tour ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est juste un baiser sans signification particulière si ce n'est un « Je suis désolée pour toi » mais il l'accueille en m'embrassant à son tour. On se sépare et je lui murmure:

-Je ne vois vraiment pas où elle voit la fille en toi.

Il rigole et m'attire à lui. Je me blottis dans ses bras et m'endors vite.

Je me réveille la première, toujours dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. Je me retire, regarde l'heure et décide qu'il est temps de rentrer voir mon fils. Je me lève délicatement en me disant que ça devient une habitude de partir comme ça et vais m'habiller. Je descends et entends du bruit dans la cuisine, finalement je ne suis pas la première. J'entre et souris à Haley.

-Hey, me salue-t-elle. Bien dormi?  
-Oui, le lit est vraiment très confortable.  
-Le lit ou Ian, demande-t-elle en voulant sembler légère mais je note tout de même un touche d'agacement voir de jalousie.  
-Ne soit pas stupide, je fais en levant les yeux au ciel. On sait tous qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, bafouille-t-elle en rougissant. Tiens, j'ai fais le petit déjeuner, fait-elle, changeant de sujet.

Je prends les gaufres en souriant, j'ai enfin la réponse à ma question. Je déjeune et décide de partir. Haley râle un peu, lève les yeux au ciel en entendant mes peurs maternelles et me laisse partir en acceptant d'embrasser Ian pour moi. Je suis contente qu'on ait pris ma voiture, je ne dois appeler de taxi ou rentrer à pied. Je m'arrête devant la maison de Car' et me dépêche de rentrer. C'est tellement dur de rester éloignée de Jamie aussi longtemps, je suis contente que ce soit le week-end.

-Maman, s'exclame-t-il en me sautant dessus, à peine la porte franchise.  
-Hey coucou mon ange, je réponds en le serrant contre moi.  
-Non je suis pas un ange. Regarde, réplique-t-il en descendant de mes bras et en s'éloignant.  
-Tu t'es déguisé, je m'exclame en prenant une voix émerveillée. Et en Dracula en plus.  
-Oui, c'est tata Car' qui en a eu l'idée, fait-il tout fier.  
-Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, je rigole doucement.  
-Mais maintenant elle boude parce que j'ai dit que son surnom c'était comme les dessins animé avec la voiture.  
-Cars?  
-Oui, je pensais pas que ça lui ferait de la peine, hausse-t-il les épaules, l'air pas plus préoccupé que ça.  
-Ne t'en fais pas elle s'en remettra, je le rassure. Allez, va jouer mon grand.

Il s'éloigne et retourne à son jeu alors que je vais à la cuisine où Caroline fait la vaisselle.

-Ton fils est une vraie peste, m'informe-t-elle sans se retourner. Il a voulu faire des crêpes avec moi et s'est barré une fois qu'il avait balancé les œufs à terre, avait mis le farine dans le seau d'eau et avait bu le reste de ma brique de lait. Après ça il m'a comparé à une voiture de courses, termine-t-elle en se retournant, une moue offusquée sur le visage. Si je ne l'aimais pas autant, il aurait volé par la fenêtre.

Je ris en la regardant et elle me balance une lavette que j'évite. Je prends un essuie et l'aide.

-Alors tu t'es bien amusée, me demande-t-elle.  
-Oui c'était bien.  
-Mais?  
-Damon a débarqué, on a parlé et ça s'est encore une fois mal finit, j'explique simplement.  
-Vous deux, ça ne finira jamais, dit-elle soudain.  
-C'est fini, je contre en me refermant comme une huitre.  
-Bien sûr que non, sinon tu ne serais pas encore en train de me parler de lui, tu aurais passé ce passage de la soirée s'il n'avait pas eu d'importance, si Damon n'en avait plus. Et puis, il n'est pas près d'abandonner la partie, il veut que tu reviennes. Il a peut-être enfin réalisé que c'était toi qu'il lui fallait.  
-C'est trop tard, je crache en jetant l'essuie sur la table. Ça fait quatre ans que j'attends qu'il réalise, quatre ans que je me bats pour ça et maintenant que je pars, il se décide à se battre à son tour. Et je devrais retourner vers lui sous prétexte qu'il a eu une illumination?  
-On se rend compte d'à quel point on aime une personne au moment où on la perd Cat, je sais de quoi je parle.

C'est sur cette phrase qu'elle me laisse septique dans la cuisine. Moi qui pensais qu'elle était contente que je ne sois plus avec Damon. Je suis ramenée sur terre par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je le prends et réponds sans même regarder qui c'est.

-Allô, je soupire.  
-Quel enthousiasme, raille la voix de…et oui Damon (ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour).  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je demande sans préambule.  
-Voir Jamie.  
-Aujourd'hui?  
-Oui je me disais qu'il pourrait venir à la maison.  
- Oui ce n'est pas bête, j'accorde. Tu lui manques en plus.  
-Bien j'arrive.

Et il raccroche. Il a peut-être laissé tomber, je ne sais pas si cette idée me rassure ou me panique. La sonnette de la porte retend sans que je ne m'y attende et je fronce les sourcils. On peut dire qu'il ne rigolait pas quand il disait qu'il arrivait Je soupire et vais ouvrir tombant sans surprise sur lui.

-Tu as été rapide, je fais remarquer, méfiante.  
-J'attendais devant, je savais que tu dirais oui, explique-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.  
-Évidemment, je raille. Entre.

Je me décale pour le laisser passer mais il entre en faisant bien attention à me frôler. Je frissonne et un sourire satisfait nait sur ses lèvres. Le sale petit…grrr. Je le fusille du regard et vais prévenir Jamie -que je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir- qui accueille la nouvelle à grand coup de:

-Génial, une soirée entre homme…je peux garder mon costume hein?

Moi et Damon avons ri et j'ai acquiescé puis nous montons préparer ses affaires. Je vais dans son armoire, en retire un tee-shirt et me retourne pour me retrouver face à Damon qui est un peu trop proche pour mon reste d'équilibre mentale. La remarque peut sembler stupide puisque Damon ne change pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus beau qu'avant. Je secoue la tête et me décale pour aller mettre les affaires dans le sac.

-Jamie, va chercher ta brosse à dent s'il te plait, je lui demande.

Une fois Jamie partit, je me rends compte que ça me laisse seule avec Damon et me met un méchante claque mentale. Il y a des jours où je n'ai aucun instinct de survie, c'est dingue.

-Tu sens le basketteur à plein nez, dit-il soudain en me faisant sursauter.  
-Et bien je bafouille sans savoir pourquoi. J'étais avec Ian et Haley hier.  
-Oui mais là c'est l'autre que tu sens à plein nez. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour que tu sentes à ce point?  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, je crache en me tournant vers lui.

Je retrouve contre le mur, son corps appuyé au mien.

-Si ce sale imbécile qui passe ses journées à courir après un ballon te touche, je le tue, gronde-t-il. C'est clair?

Ho. Pu. Tain. Est-ce que je suis complètement malade de le trouver hyper sexy quand il possessif comme ça? Ça me donne envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher ses vêtements -plus que superflus- et de le supplié de me faire l'amour sauvagement toute sa putain d'éternité -il n'y a pas de doute, mes hormone s'excite toujours en sa présence. Il n'a rien de menaçant comme quand je l'ai quitté, non il veut juste… protéger son territoire et bien je sais que je devrais m'en offusquer et lui en coller une, je ne peux m'empêcher trouver ça plus qu'excitant. Ce mec est un dieu et je sais qu'il s'en rend compte.

-Cat, grogne-t-il avec impatiente. Si tu tiens à sa vie, je te préviens: il n'a pas intérêt à poser ne serait-ce que le bout de son doigt sur une mèche de tes cheveux, vu?  
-Who…je veux dire oui… heu non…merde, est tout ce que j'arrive à sortir alors qu'un sourire fier étire ses lèvres.

Jamie entre dans la chambre avec sa brosse à dent, me préservant de violer Damon, là tout de suite. Je me secoue. Putain, Dieu me préserve encore un tête à tête avec lui sous risque d'asphyxie et de bruit qui perturberait mon Jamie. Encore un peu et je le violais sur place. Damon semble plus que satisfait par notre petit échange avant de partir. J'embrasse Jamie et fait signe à Damon dans un état second. Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à ce comportement avec lui, même si c'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais eu besoin de se montrer jaloux avant ça. Quand ils ont passé la porte, ma seule pensée cohérente est: mais comment je vais tenir mes bonnes résolutions si Damon utilise l'effet qu'il me provoque?

Je suis mal barrée, ça c'est sûr.

* * *

Voilà, alors votre avis? je veux tout savoir...

Laissez une review s'il vous plait, vous savez comme je les aime ;)

Bisous.


	20. Chapter 20

**Voilà la suite :)**

**Un grand merci à Divinie (encore merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira), (J'espère la suite te plaira autant, merci encore pour ta review) et Emilia (Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, merci pour ta review).**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

_**Chapitre 19.**_

Un mois. Un satané mois que ça dure. Quoi, me direz-vous? Et bien que Damon ait décidé de me rendre dingue. Il vient presque tout les jours pour Jamie, qui est plus qu'heureux que son « père » soit autant présent malgré les évènements. Ho, rien d'inquiétant pour l'instant mais si on ajoute ça au fait qu'il reste parfois jusqu'à ce que Jamie aille dormir et s'arrange pour qu'on se retrouve un moment seul, il y a de quoi être énervé puisque ça veut dire qu'il a compris que sa présence me perturbe. Il me frôle, me murmure que je lui manque à l'oreille, qu'il veut que je revienne tout ça ponctué par de délicieux baiser dans le cou. Sans oublié qu'il s'arrange toujours pour être présent lors de mes instant avec mes amis -surtout Ian si vous voulez mon avis. Il n'est pas présent physiquement, heureusement -je n'imagine même pas le carnage si c'était le cas. En fait, il passe son temps à m'appeler, prenant comme excuse que c'est à propos de Jamie ou autre chose absurde. Et évidemment, en bonne accro que je suis, je me trouve dans l'incapacité de lui laisser faire connaissance avec mon répondeur.

Oui, je suis vraiment pathétique. Mais je tiens le coup, je ne sais pas comment mais j'y arrive. En fait, il suffit que je me rappelle dans quel circonstance je suis partie pour que l'amertume reprenne le dessus sur l'amour et le désir de me retrouver dans ses bras et plus si affinité. Il m'a fait du mal, en plus de son amour pour Elena, il m'a trompé. Oui, il n'a fait que les embrasser mais qui sait ce qui se serait passé si j'étais arrivée une heure plus tard. Et surtout, il s'est…nourri d'elles. Et je crois que c'est ça le pire, je lui ai tout donné jusqu'à ma gorge et j'ai été clair là-dessus, je serais la seule à le nourrir hors du sang de l'hôpital. Ses moments où il buvait à ma veine ont été plus qu'intime et ils faisaient parti des moments où on était le plus proche, comme connecté. Le voir, les dents plantés dans la gorge d'une de ses putes, c'était comme si ce n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, pas comme ça en avait pour moi.

On toque à la porte, me ramenant à l'instant présent, dans le fauteuil, mon fils dans les bras après une journée de travail, en train d'attendre Damon. Je me lève et vais ouvrir.

-Salut, je grommèle en me poussant pour qu'il entre.  
-Salut, fait-il avec un grand sourire en m'embrassant sur la joue en passant.

Il va vraiment me rendre dingue. Il va près de Jamie comme si de rien était et m'ignore pour s'occuper de lui -ce n'est pas plus mal. Mes yeux tombent sur l'invitation de la petite commode à l'entrée, l'invitation au mariage d'Elena. Je pense y aller très sérieusement car après tout, elle n'y est pour rien. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait contrôler les émotions de Damon et elle ne lui a jamais donné le moindre espoir pour un « nous ». En plus, elle s'est excusée. Donc, je dois laisser cette rancune idiote de côté et me comporter en adulte.

Je regarde Damon parler avec animation au petit, lui racontant des anecdotes de sa journée. Je soupire et pars me cacher dans la cuisine. Je m'appuie contre l'évier en soufflant, me demandant combien de temps ça va durer.

-Jamie a soif, me fait sursauter la voix de Damon. Je voulais pas te faire peur, s'excuse-t-il.  
-Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne voulais pas faire et que tu as faite ces derniers temps, je soupire en ouvrant le frigo sans lui jeter un regard -je sais que ça l'énerve.  
-Je dois le prendre comment, demande-t-il prudemment.  
-Comme tu le voudras, je rétorque en versant du jus de pomme dans un verre.  
-J'ai l'impression que ma présence est loin d'être désirée.  
-Et ça t'étonne encore, je raille avant de soupirer. Laisse tomber, tu ne dérange pas tant que tu ne raconte pas à Jamie comment tu draines chaque soir en rentrant une trainé que tu as ramassé sur le trottoir.  
-Je ne le fais pas, tique-t-il. Je me suis remis au sang de l'hôpital.  
-Je suis fière de toi, je fais d'une voix atone en lui tendant le verre sans pour autant le regarder.  
-Tu pourrais lever les yeux s'il te plait, c'est en train de me rendre dingue.

Je le regarde, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens mais ça m'est insupportable alors je me détourne. Tout ce que je lis dans ses yeux, ce manque et cet amour, ne sont que des mensonges que je m'invente pour me sentir mieux. Et je me sens tellement en colère.

-Alors on en est là, soupire-t-il. Tu es même incapable de me regarder en face.  
-Jamie a soif, je souffle en rangeant la brique de jus.

Quand je me retourne, il n'est plus là.  
**  
Pov Damon.**

J'ai beaucoup réfléchis pendant ce mois solitaire. Les sentiments que j'éprouve quand elle est là, mon obsession pour son odeur, pour son corps. Ce manque, ce vide que je ressens depuis qu'elle n'est plus là. Ma jalousie et ma possessivité. Oui, il se pourrait bien que peut-être je l'aime un peu…non en fait je l'aime, point.  
_  
Et t'as trouvé ça tout seul, Sherlock?_

Bien évidemment que non. Ton harcèlement quotidien m'a beaucoup aidé Watson.

Oui, j'ai fini par faire la paix avec ma voix intérieure -seule compagnie en quatre semaines si on retire Jamie. Je ne compte pas ma Cat dedans pour la simple et bonne raison que si elle pouvait, elle m'enverrait en Afrique à coup de pied très douloureux au derrière. Faut dire que je n'ai pas aidé. Je passe mon temps à la harceler, que ce soit chez Caroline -qui s'arrange pour sortir à chaque fois qu'elle sait que je passe; soit tout les jours- où quand elle est avec son basketteur. Les voir ou les imaginer seuls ensemble m'a mis dans un tel état d'anxiété et de colère à imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer entre eux que c'est ce qui a fini par me convaincre que j'aime Catalina.

Mais la voir me blesse aussi, voir toute cette colère, toute cette rancœur. Je l'ai cherché, je ne peux pas le nier. Ça fait quatre ans que je joue au con avec elle. Mais les émotions dans son regard sont dures à digérer.

La soirée passe tranquillement, moi près de Jamie, ce qui m'aide à penser à autre chose. Et Cat, sûrement en train de se cacher quelque part. Elle revient au moment de mettre Jamie au lit et comme à chaque fois, je l'attends en essayant de trouver le courage pour lui dire ce que j'ai à lui dire. Quand elle me voit, elle soupire fortement et débarrasse la table sans faire attention à moi.

-On pourrait parler et arrêter de se comporter comme des enfants, je plaide en la suivant.  
-Non, fait-elle en balançant une tasse dans l'évier -ça s'annonce mal si elle est violente.  
-Cat, on doit parler pour mettre les choses au clair.  
-Je pensais les avoir éclaircie en te disant que c'était fini. Je ne vois rien à ajouter.  
-Ce n'est pas fini et tu le sais, je soupire en me glissant derrière elle.  
-Tu ne vas recommencer j'espère, s'exaspère-t-elle en se retournant d'un coup.

Elle sursaute, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je sois si près. Elle semble troublé un instant avant de se reprendre et de se dégager. Elle se contrôle de mieux en mieux et ce n'est pas à mon avantage.

-S'il te plait, je quémande comme un imbécile -merde, elle m'a vraiment transformé en femmelette, ce n'est pas possible.  
-Pourquoi, fait-elle en se retournant avec colère. Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter?  
-Parce que.., je commence sans pouvoir continuer.

Elle secoue la tête en me regardant de haut en bas. Elle finit par soupirer et se retourne prête à partir. C'est là que sans savoir pourquoi et en sachant très bien que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je m'exclame:

-Parce que je t'aime.

Elle se fige, sa respiration se bloque alors qu'elle tangue sous la douleur, la colère et la haine que je sens émaner d'elle jusqu'à moi. Je sens aussi la douce odeur salée de ses larmes qui commence à lui monter aux yeux et que j'ai bien trop senti ces derniers temps. Je savais pourtant que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

-Je veux que tu t'en ailles, fait-elle alors que sa voix est tellement basse qu'un humain ne l'entendrait pas.

Je veux répliquer, dire quelque chose qui la fera revenir à coup sûr, qui lui prouvera que je ne joue pas, que je ne joue plus et que je dis la vérité. Mais comme à chaque fois dans ses cas là, je reste muet. Alors je fais ce qu'elle me demande et pars. Je fais le trajet jusqu'à chez nous -ou devrais-je dire chez moi maintenant- dans un état second. J'ai encore une fois tout fait de travers. Je sors et entre avant de me servir un verre de whisky bien fort. Je l'approche de ma bouche mais mon état second laisse place à la colère et au désespoir alors je me défoule en le lançant dans la cheminé qui s'enflamme un moment. Je m'assieds et me prends la tête entre les mains.

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste ainsi mais après ce qui me semble un long moment, la sonnette retend. Je soupire, me lève et ouvre sans regarder qui s'est. Grossière erreur si j'en crois la gifle que je me prends sans avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu n'es décidément qu'un sale connard arrogant, gronde la voix de Catalina à ma plus grande surprise en me poussant pour entrer.  
-C'est pas la première fois que je l'entends celle-là, je confie en fermant la porte.

J'ai juste le temps d'esquiver le vase qui me fonce dessus.

-Et tu te crois intelligent, hurle-t-elle.

Je crois qu'elle est vraiment en colère.

_Non, tu crois? Et comment tu l'as deviné?_

Toi, la ferme.

J'avance tout doucement vers elle, comme si j'approchais un animal féroce. Et à en juger par ces joues rougies de colère, sa respiration difficile et ses yeux assombris, c'est le cas.

-Comment oses-tu me lâcher un truc pareil? Ça t'amuse donc tellement de me torturer?  
-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, je souffle.  
-Je t'ai attendu quatre putains d'années Damon, QUATRE. Alors, tu m'excuseras mais je pense avoir assez donné comme ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir me dire que tu m'aimes, de me dire ce que j'ai cessé d'attendre après quatre années de souffrance. Je ne me laisserais pas avoir encore une fois!  
-Putain Cati, tu vas me laisser en placer un oui, je m'énerve.  
-Pour me lâcher que tu m'aimes encore une fois, ironise-t-elle.  
-J'ai dit la vérité.

Elle rejette la tête en arrière et éclate d'un rire furieux mais également lasse, fatigué. Elle se passe une main sur le visage et me darde d'un regard froid.

-Je t'interdis de me le redire encore une fois, articule-t-elle lentement. Et n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu en pensais un traitre mot parce que toi et moi on sait que tu n'en es pas capable.  
-Et si tu arrêtais ton délire de folle juste une minute pour qu'on puisse discuter comme des gens civilisé hein, je m'exaspère alors qu'elle s'est complètement figée et que son regard est redevenu furieux.  
-Traite moi encore de folle juste une fois et tu verras, crache-t-elle en attrapant un verre qui se trouve sur la petite table du salon.  
-Ok, je fais en levant les mains. Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de folle Cat, tu es juste un peu perturbée.

À peine ai-je finis ma phrase qu'elle me balance le verre, que j'essaye d'esquiver mais me touche quand même à l'épaule. Je vais paraitre maso mais j'adore quand elle devient violente, ça la rend tellement sexy.

- _¿ Estoy loca?_ Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je le suis, hurle-t-elle.

Elle va prendre un vase mais comme je tiens à celui-ci, je décide d'intervenir. Je me déplace en vitesse et l'encercle de mes bras, la bloquant contre mon dos alors qu'elle se débat comme une lionne. Je crois qu'elle lâche enfin toute la colère qu'elle ressent pour moi depuis que je l'ai trahie -parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait. Elle en a besoin et je serais son souffre douleur volontiers. Pour tenter de la calmer -à moins que je ne sois simplement et complètement masochiste-, je la retourne violemment et pose durement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle mord ma lèvre inférieure en réponse, la faisant saigner. Elle n'y a pas été de main morte.

Je m'éloigne et la regarde. Je vois une lueur de défi dans ses yeux et ne peux m'empêcher d'y répondre en la plaquant contre un mur et en l'embrassant violemment. Elle répond de la même manière, cherchant à me faire mal de toutes les manières physiquement possible. Elle me griffe, me mord alors que j'agrippe ses cheveux avec force. Elle veut me faire mal autant que je veux lui faire du bien même si je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre à sa sauvagerie. Ses mains m'arrachent ma chemise et les miennes son haut. Je remonte sa jupe et arrache son shorty alors qu'elle descend mon pantalon. Je lui agrippe les fesses, la plaque contre le mur et entre violemment en elle, la faisant crier de plaisir mais aussi de douleur. Je la regarde dans les yeux et lui répète:

-Je t'aime.

Elle se penche et me mord violemment l'épaule en me disant:

-_Mentiroso_

Je ne sais ce que ça veut dire exactement mais j'en ai une vague idée et la colère monte en moi en voyant qu'elle ne me croit pas. Je nous déplace à grande vitesse sur la table de la salle à manger, l'asseyant dessus. Je lui donne des coups de reins violents auxquels elle répond par de bruyant gémissement.

-Pourquoi (un coup) tu ne me (encore un) crois pas, je rage.  
-Parce que tu ne cesse de jouer avec moi, souffle-t-elle en se tordant de plaisir.

Alors c'est comme ça que j'obtiendrais des réponses claires? En la prenant sauvagement sur une table? La colère semble encore plus forte et je la fais passer dans mes coups de rein. Cat s'allonge sur la table alors que ses yeux roulent dans leur orbite. J'aime savoir que c'est moi qui lui procure ce plaisir, je veux être le seul à pouvoir le faire. Je veux qu'elle ne soit qu'à moi, qu'elle m'appartienne tout entière et je me fous de savoir si ça fait trop « homme des cavernes », cette fille aura ma peau. Elle me fait perdre le contrôle rien qu'en me regardant. Elle sera à moi autant que je serais à elle, je m'en fais la promesse. Je continue les coups de reins, faisant craquer la table sans que nous y portions attention, il n'y a que nous. J'arrache sont soutien gorge et je m'abaisse, lèche le creux de sa poitrine, remontant jusqu'à son cou puis à son menton et enfin à sa bouche, sa divine bouche, celle que je ne cesserais d'embrasser si je pouvais. J'attrape ses mains qui me griffe à sang mes hanches et mon dos et les lève au dessus de sa tête, entrelaçant nos doigt sans pour autant baisser l'intensité de mes vas et viens, ma langue toujours dans sa bouche, un grondement animal roulant dans ma gorge. Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de la mordre aujourd'hui, j'ai le besoin de la marquer. Je la martèle de plus en plus fort et je la sens tout près de venir. Je replace ses mains dans l'une des miennes et descends l'autre jusqu'à son clitoris que je presse tout aussi violemment. Elle se ressert autour de moi avec la même intensité que nos ébats, se cambrant délicieusement, m'offrant sa gorge sur laquelle je plonge en venant au plus profond d'elle. Je plante mes dents dans sa chair et son sang remplis ma bouche alors qu'un grognement de satisfaction sors de ma gorge, putain que ça m'a manqué. Son sang est l'un des plus purs que je n'ai jamais gouté. Je dirais même le plus pur, le plus délectable. Je ne peux m'en passer tout comme je ne peux me passer d'elle. Elle attrape mes cheveux et essaye de rapprocher ma tête de son cou, en gémissant, de nouveau excitée. Cette fois, c'est définitif, je l'aime.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous? je veux tout savoir ;)

La suite est déjà écrite, sa publication dépendra du nombre de review alors n'hésitez pas ;)

Bye.


	21. Chapter 21

**Et voilà le chapitre 20.**

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Kasy Donovan (j'espère que cette suite te plaira), Lily (Je suis contente que tu aimes et je suis d'accord avec toi à propos d'Elena, elle est trop...elle mdr. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.) et à Lena (Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Oui, c'est mieux pour Damon que Cat' résiste un peu. Il en avait besoin pour se réveiller. On approche de plus en plus de la fin et vous saurez enfin quelle fin je leur réserve ^^. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :) )**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

_**Chapitre 20.**_

Je me réveille lentement en soupirant -enfin en grognant serait plus juste et puis, ça fait plus virile. Je ne sens aucune présence dans mes bras ce qui est bizarre puisqu'en me couchant, je m'accrochais à Cat comme on s'accroche à sa bouée de sauvetage en pleine tempête -avouez que je deviens fort en métaphore…et en rime aussi. Je me retourne et veut passer mon bras sur son petit corps mais je ne sens que le vide et les draps froid. Je me redresse d'un coup mais avant d'avoir pu panique entièrement je tombe sur une feuille de papier.

_« Je te laisse ce mot au cas où tu te réveillerais avant mon arrivée._

_J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui c'est passé alors je suis sortie donc ne panique pas, je n'ai pas fui. Je devrais être là pour le petit déj pour qu'on mette les choses au point. _

_Cat. »_

Bon, au moins elle n'est pas partie sans un mot cette fois-ci. Une odeur délicieuse me parvient et j'en salive alors qu'un sourire béat prend place sur mes lèvres. Elle m'a fait des pancakes! Cette femme est parfaite. Je me lève, enfile un boxer et descend. Je l'entends chantonner, ce qui me met de bonne humeur car ça signifie qu'elle est de bonne humeur aussi et que donc cette discussion devrait bien se passer. J'entre silencieusement dans la cuisine pour tomber sur une image de rêve. Ma Cat avec Ma chemise au fourneau pour me préparer Mon petit déjeuner -bon et aussi le sien mais soit. Elle a du se changer en rentrant. Je me place à grande vitesse derrière elle, silencieusement, et passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre moi. Elle sursaute mais se détend rapidement.

-C'est bientôt près, je souffle.

-Oui glouton qui n'a même pas besoin de manger, rit-elle.

-C'est ta faute, t'es trop doué, je murmure en mordillant la peau de son cou.

-Va t'assoir, me gronde-t-elle.

J'obéis tel un bon enfant obéissant alors qu'elle sourit doucement. Elle place une assiette devant moi, une autre pour elle et s'installe. Elle regarde dans le vide en mâchant alors que je ne la quitte pas des yeux, redoutant la conversation que nous allons avoir. Je me racle la gorge et parle.

-Alors, la promenade a été constructive?

-Oui assez, dit-elle en rêvassant encore.

-Où es-tu allée?

Elle hésite, se mordillant la lèvre sous mon regard médusé. Quand elle fait ça, je durcis instantanément et je suis prêt à lui sauter dessus mais nous devons avoir cette conversation.

_Vous pouvez toujours parler après._

Je pensais que tu étais ma conscience, tu n'es pas censé me dire de l'écouter et que ce n'est pas le moment de penser au sexe?

_Oui mais comme je ne connais pas sa décision autant lui sauter dessus une dernière fois au cas où elle te jetterait._

Quel enthousiasme, un tel encouragement me va droit au cœur.

_Autant rester réaliste._

-Chez Ian, répond-t-elle finalement.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle prononce ce putain de nom, je me sens comme un animale dont le territoire a été envahi. Un grognement sinistre sort de ma gorge alors que je sens mes crocs s'allonger et que je me tends. L'envie de la marquer encore une fois mais cette fois devant ce type me prends alors que je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas conseiller car je devrais le tuer-ce qui en soit ne me dérangerait pas mais dérangerait Cat. Elle soupire en secouant la tête.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais chez ce connard de basketteur?

-Tu aurais préféré que j'aille dans un bar, me provoque-t-elle ce qui provoque un nouveau grognement. C'est bien ce que je me disais. De plus, il y avait Haley aussi.

-Mais c'est au basketteur que t'as parlé, je crache.

-Il me comprend mieux, fait-elle doucement -sûrement pour diminuer ma rage.

-Ha ouais?

-Damon cette jalousie est stupide, soupire-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, je nie alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel.

-Il est amoureux de Haley.

-Je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas… attends, quoi?

-Et oui, sourit-elle.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant?

-Tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion.

-C'est une bonne chose, j'admets avant d'ajouter: mais qu'il ne s'approche pas trop de toi quand même.

Elle rit doucement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Tout ça pour dire, reprend-t-elle. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça. À nous, à ce qui c'est passé ces dernières années et hier, fait-elle de façon taquine.

-Et?

-Je ne voulais vraiment pas te laisser une deuxième chance quand je suis partie après…enfin bref. Tu m'as fait tellement mal pendant tellement longtemps que j'ai fini par me dire que je ne devais pas compter pour toi et que tu passerais facilement à autre chose.

-Je suis un connard, je grommèle alors que la culpabilité me ronge à nouveau.

-C'est certain, acquiesce-t-elle. Mais j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans tout ça. J'ai été trop gentille, j'ai trop laissé passer en me disant que ça finirait par passer, que tu me reviendrais. Tu m'as prise pour acquise et tu t'es dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de te battre pour moi, que je serais toujours à la maison à t'attendre quoi que tu fasses et ça c'est uniquement ma faute.

Elle soupire en se passant une main sur le visage comme si l'admettre à voix haute était une dure épreuve -ce qui doit être le cas, je le sais car j'ai mis quatre ans pour m'avouer mes fautes à moi-même. Je ne peux pas vraiment la contredire même si ça me tue. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle ne partirait jamais et j'en ai honte.

-Je croyais vraiment ne pas compter pour toi, reprend-t-elle dans un murmure. Et ça faisait mal. Quand tu me regardais, j'avais l'impression qu'une partie de toi voyait toujours Elena, ce qui devait être le cas. J'aimerais tellement savoir pourquoi elle est une telle obsession pour toi, fait-elle avec douleur.

-Elle ne l'est plus, j'affirme. Elle l'était mais c'est fini maintenant.

Elle baisse les yeux, elle ne doit pas me croire et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

-Quand tu m'as dit…quand tu m'as dit je t'aime, chuchote-t-elle. J'ai été en colère…

-Merci je m'en souviens, je grimace. Mais pourquoi?

-J'ai cru que c'était encore un jeu pour toi. Tu n'as jamais arrêté de jouer avec moi, avec mes sentiments. Je me suis dit que tu voulais encore plus me troubler dans toute cette histoire pour pouvoir me récupérer plus facilement. J'étais en colère contre moi aussi. Je m'en voulais de vouloir t'embrasser, te serre contre moi quand tu me l'as dit. Je me détestais pour l'espoir que j'avais laissé m'envahir un court instant. J'ai voulu te faire payer ma faiblesse. Quand je suis venue ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que je voulais que ça ce termine.

-Tu veux dire en une folle nuit d'amour, je souris.

-Oui, rit-elle. À chaque fois que tu me disais que tu m'aimais, je voulais te faire souffrir et je ne voulais pas te croire. Puis, je suis sortie pour réfléchir et je me suis dit que ces trois mots ne pouvaient pas être un jeu. Je sais combien ça a été difficile pour toi de les prononcer et je suis désolée pour ma réaction.

- Moi je ne le suis pas du tout, je fais avec un regard plein de sous-entendu.

-Je n'en doute pas, rit-elle. Tu vois, c'est aussi ce qui manquait à notre couple ces derniers temps.

-Quoi?

-Les chamailleries. Je veux dire, on est fait pour ce genre de chose, les petites disputes, les piques. Mais on a finit pas ne plus le faire, à part quand il s'agissait de Jamie. Plus le temps passait, plus notre relation tournait autour de lui. Même le sexe n'était plus au rendez-vous alors qu'on était du genre à se sauter dessus dés qu'on en avait l'occasion avant. On a arrêté de s'occuper de nous. Moi, j'étais lassée d'essayer et toi, tu étais dans ton monde Elena. Tu n'as rien vu arriver alors que moi j'anticipais chaque jour l'événement de trop.

-Oui, je soupire. En fait, il y avait plus de chose que je ne le pensais qui clochait hein?

-Oui mais je ne t'en veux pas vraiment. Je t'en veux pour tes réactions surtout. Pour tes disparitions chaque fois qu'Elena te donnait un coup -involontaire mais ça ne changeait rien. Et quoi que tu puisses en penser, tu m'as trompée. Tu as embrassé ces filles, tu as bu leur sang. Ça m'a détruite plus qu'autre chose. J'avais l'impression que tu salissais tout ce qu'on avait pu partager. Ça m'a fait tellement mal si tu savais, termine-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

-J'ai honte tu sais, je réplique. Te faire souffrir toi alors que toi et Jamie êtes les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte je me serais trainé à tes pieds si tu avais été là. Mais Bonnie m'a dit que je devais régler mes problèmes « Elena » avant de te faire revenir…

-Bonnie, interroge-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'agrandissent.

-Oui, je ris. Qui l'eu cru hein? Bref, elle n'avait pas vraiment tort alors je me suis enfermé pendant une bonne semaine pour mettre les choses en ordre dans ma tête. J'ai fini par me dire que mes sentiments pour Elena n'étaient plus là, que je m'y accrochais parce qu'avant que tu n'arrives dans ma vie, l'amour que je lui portais était la seule chose stable que j'avais, tu comprends? Et puis tu es arrivée. Une vraie tempête, je ris. Tu as tout transformé, tout balayé sans que je n'aie la force de t'en empêcher. Je n'ai pas été capable de repousser les sentiments qui naissaient pour toi et je m'y suis au contraire accroché. Je voulais tellement t'aimer mais je ne savais pas comment gérer toute cette merde. Je me suis comporté comme un connard égoïste et je le regrette. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière mais je peux essayer de me racheter et te prouver que cette fois, je suis vraiment à toi. Je suis à toi autant que tu es à moi, je te le jure.

Je termine en plantant mes yeux dans les siens pour qu'elle voie que je suis sincère. Les siens sont remplis de larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues.

-Si tu savais combien j'ai voulu que tu me dises tout ça, avoue-t-elle.

-Est-ce qu'il est trop tard, je me risque à demander.

-Je…je ne pense pas que…, bafouille-t-elle, semblant chercher ses mots alors que l'angoisse me sert la poitrine. Je te l'ai dit, je sais que me dire que tu m'aimes à du être dure pour toi et c'est pour ça que je te crois et que je suis prête à te donner une deuxième chance Damon, souffle-t-elle.

-Vrai, je demande en me faisant l'effet d'un gamin.

-Bon évidemment il y aura de nouvelles règles. On ne peut pas recommencer comme avant tout de suite, je pense que cette seconde chance serait plus une autorisation de ma part pour me courtiser, fait-elle en rougissant.

-Pour te reconquérir, je comprends en hochant la tête.

-Cette autorisation prendra place quand je sortirais de cette maison et elle consistera aussi à m'emmener au mariage d'Elena, dit-elle prudemment, guettant ma réaction.

J'hoche simplement la tête, repoussant avec véhémence la petite pointe de douleur qui vient en songeant à ce mariage. Elle semble satisfaite et enchaine avec malice.

-Et évidemment, plus de sexe.

-Quoi, je crie en recrachant le jus d'orange que j'ai en bouche. Mais…mais combien de temps?

-Tu as jusqu'à la fin du mariage pour me convaincre que tes mots sont vrais, explique-t-elle. Si tu m'as convaincue alors je serais entièrement à toi de la manière dont tu le voudras pour l'éternité. Mais si tu ne réussis pas…

-Ça n'arrivera pas, je fais avec détermination.

Je me lève, m'approche d'elle et l'attire à moi pour m'emparer de ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais tenir, je souffle contre ses lèvres.

-Et bien, fait-elle en me regardant de manière provocante. Il n'est que huit heures et je dois aller chercher Jamie pour aller au cinéma à midi, par conséquent tu as droit à quatre bonne heures pour faire ton stock, susurre-t-elle à mon oreille. Enfin, si tu arrive à me rattraper.

Elle se dégage et s'enfuit en courant, me balançant ma chemise à la figure. Je le porte à mon nez et inspire profondément le mélange de nos odeurs.

-Ho toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je fais complètement excité en la poursuivant.

Je la retrouve dans la salle à manger en sous-vêtement. Je la dévore du regard, avance vers elle, comme hypnotisé. Au moment où je suis assez près pour la toucher, elle s'enfuit derrière la table. Je pourrais l'attraper rapidement, on le sait tout les deux, mais ce jeu nous amuse et nous excite en même temps. J'ai l'impression de poursuivre une proie. Elle file vers les escaliers mais je me place devant la faisant sursauter et glousser.

-Tu aimes que je te poursuive, je fais suavement.

-Peut-être bien, fait-elle de façon provocante.

-Alors court encore un peu, je réplique en m'écartant.

Elle file dans l'escalier en riant alors qu'un sourire carnassier me gagne. Je la suis plus lentement, l'entendant s'enfermer dans une pièce. Je hume profondément, suivant son odeur. Une fois que je sais que je suis au bon endroit, j'entre à vitesse vampirique et la plaque contre le mur de notre chambre, coupant son rire en plongeant sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as triché, boude-t-elle.

-Mais tu adores ça, je réplique.

-C'est ce que tu crois, me taquine-t-elle.

-Vraiment, je réponds en déplaçant mes mains sur ces côtes.

-Non, s'exclame-t-elle trop tard en comprenant.

Elle se débat et rit comme une folle alors que je la chatouille. Elle continue de rire alors que je la dépose sur le lit, baladant mes lèvres sur son cou.

_**Pov Caroline.**_

J'entre dans la maison en hésitant à me prononcer. À ce stade, je peux tomber sur n'importe quoi, allant d'un meurtre sanglant à une partie torride de jambe en l'air, ce pourquoi Jamie attend dans la voiture. Ses parents sont beaucoup trop impulsifs et on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser avec eux. Je tends l'oreille, le sac de vêtement que Cat m'a demandé à la main. Des gloussements, des petits cris, des grognements plus que suggestif et des grincements se font entendre, accompagné par une odeur assez identifiable, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur ce qui ce passe là-haut. Un grand sourire me traverse le visage ne me disant que finalement, j'avais raison et que j'ai bien agis en laissant mon amie venir ici hier malgré son état de colère -ou d'hystérie selon le point de vue. Je dépose le sac et sors en entendant le « je t'aime » prononcé en même temps par leur deux voix.

Je monte dans la voiture, toujours souriante et Jamie me demande:

-Alors?

-Je crois que tu vas bientôt retrouver tes parents mon grand, je lui confie.

-Sérieux, s'extasie-t-il. Ils se faisaient des bisous?

-Ho oui, je réplique en rigolant et en démarrant la voiture.

Il sourit en gigotant et il n'y a aucun doute que s'il avait été debout, il aurait sautillé dans tout les sens. Catalina a vraiment de la chance, j'espère qu'elle s'en rend compte. Arrivé à la maison, Jamie monte en courant dans la chambre pour faire Dieu sait quoi alors que je rejoins mon homme.

-Hey, je souffle alors qu'il regarde la télé.

-Hey, s'exclame-t-il en se relevant.

Il m'enlace, posant doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Tu as sourire bien trop satisfait, remarque-t-il.

-J'ai été porter son sac à Cat.

-Personne n'est mort, demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Il n'y a pas de risque, enfin sauf si on peu mourir d'une overdose de sexe, je ris.

-Je vois, sourit-il.

On s'assied tout les deux et je le regarde. En fait, j'ai moi aussi beaucoup de chance. Même si je n'aurais jamais d'enfant biologique, j'ai trouvé un homme qui m'accepte tel que je suis et ce n'est pas une mince affaire quand on me connait. Ça n'a pas été facile mais quelle histoire d'amour qui en vaut la peine est facile et remplie de bonheur du début à la fin? Les conflits font vivres le couple et les réconciliations au lit sont une bonne récompense.

-À quoi penses-tu, me demande-t-il alors que je continue de le fixer.

-Que j'ai énormément de chance et que même si nous deux, ça n'a pas toujours été facile, j'ai bien fait de tenir, je confie.

Il sourit et m'embrasse. Oui définitivement, j'ai gagné le gros lot et je n'ai pas à envier ma meilleure amie pour son fils car mon homme me suffit amplement.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre.

Alors? dites-moi tout. J'adore vos review et elle me motive pour écrire ^^

Bye


	22. Chapter 22

**Et me voilà (en retard) pour le nouveau chapitre. on, le retard n'est pas de ma faute, mon pc m'a lâché hier avant que je ne poste mon chapitre et internet n'a voulu marcher qu'en ce début d'aprèm. Mais bon, on s'en fou de ma vie alors..**

**Un grand merci à 1402yoonha (Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira) à Naomi (Coucou Naomi, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu aimera également la suite. Un grand merci pour ta review), à AliiceCullen0809 ( Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cet suite te plaira) et à ( Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies aimé, oui la discussion était essentielle pour qu'ils sachent enfin ce que chacun pensait et ressentait. Maintenant, ils peuvent repartir sur de bonne base ;). S'ils vont tout foutre en l'air? Et bien, que dire? Tu verra héhé :p).**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

_**Chapitre 21.**_

Je suis allongée sur le ventre, me tenant sur mes coudes, mes yeux dans ceux de mon homme qui se tient sur le côté, appuyé sur son coude. Ses lèvres parcourt mon cou tandis qu'une de ses mains caressent mon dos du bout des doigts.

-Ta peau est si douce, murmure-t-il.

-Et toi tu es si beau, je souris malicieusement sûr de la réponse qu'il va me donner et il ne me déçoit pas.

-Je sais, réplique-t-il alors je ris doucement.

Mon portable sonne et je prends mon sac à main sans me rappeler comment il a pu arriver là. Je pose le sac sur le lit et sort mon portable. C'est le rappel qui me dit que je ne dois plus trainer. Je me tourne vers Damon pour le lui dire mais suis prise de court en le voyant avec mon cahier de chanson.

-Damon rend-moi ça, j'ordonne en essayant de l'attraper sans succès.

-Tu écris des chansons, demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne savais pas.

-Peu de personnes le savent et encore moins m'ont entendu chanter.

-Il y en a qui parle de moi?

-Oui, évidemment.

-…chante moi en une, quémande-t-il.

-T'es barge? Non!

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'aime pas chanter en public, ça me met mal à l'aise.

-Toi, mal à l'aise?

-…

-Allez s'il te plait, demande-t-il avec la moue à laquelle je ne résiste jamais.

-…je…bon d'accord, je soupire.

Je tourne les pages et tombe sur celle qui lui fera encore mieux comprendre ce que j'ai pu ressentir ces quatre dernières années. Non, je ne suis pas sadique, je veux juste qu'il comprenne qu'il ne doit plus jouer avec moi. Ou du moins pas de cette manière -oui, je suis une nympho et je l'assume. Je trouve la page, ferme les yeux pour retrouver la mélodie que je lui avais attribuée et chante.

_Je la sens dans tes absences_

_Mais je reste avec toi_

_Toujours comme une présence_

_Mais je reste avec toi _

_C'est elle que je vois dans tes yeux_

_C'est moi qui ai mal entre nous deux_

_Elle se donne elle m'arrache_

_Toujours à tes bras_

_Prend moi, jure-moi_

_Que tu reviendras, et ça me suffira_

_Je me donne mais tu voudrais tout avoir_

_Tu me brûles les ailes_

_À chaque fois que tu pars_

_Avec elle, _

_Avec elle_

_Je sais que tu l'aime encore_

_Mais c'est plus fort que moi_

_Toujours plus de bien que de tort_

_Quand je suis avec toi_

_C'est elle qui fait briller tes yeux_

_C'est moi qui ai mal entre nous deux_

_Elle se donne elle m'arrache_

_Toujours à tes bras_

_Prend moi, jure-moi_

_Que tu reviendras, et ça me suffira_

_Je me donne mais tu voudrais tout avoir_

_Tu me brûles les ailes_

_À chaque fois que tu pars_

_Que le temps la prenne et qu'il revienne_

_Te porter encore jusqu'à moi_

_Que le temps la prenne et qu'il m'emmène avec toi _

_Elle se donne elle m'arrache_

_Toujours à tes bras_

_Prend moi, jure-moi_

_Que tu reviendras, et ça me suffira_

_Je me donne mais tu voudrais tout avoir_

_Tu me brûles les ailes_

_À chaque fois que tu pars_

_Elle se donne elle m'arrache_

_Toujours à tes bras_

_Prend moi, jure-moi_

_Que tu reviendras, et ça me suffira_

_Je me donne mais tu voudrais tout avoir_

_Tu me brûles les ailes_

_À chaque fois que tu pars_

_Avec elle…_

_Avec elle…_

_Avec elle…_

_Avec elle…_

Le silence gagne la pièce alors qu'il a son menton posé sur mon épaule. J'attends sa réaction, j'ai un peu peur qu'il soit fâché sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais il me surprend en me répondant simplement:

-Je t'aime.

Je tourne la tête pour attraper ses lèvres et on échange un tendre baiser, presque chaste. Mais évidemment, c'est de Damon Salvatore dont on parle et ça dérape. Il se retrouve allongé sur moi, entre mes cuisses, ses mains partout sur mon corps déjà nu.

-C'est un peu tard, j'halète alors que ses lèvres dévorent mon cou descendant toujours plus. Il faut que j'y aille.

-Juste une fois, me supplie-t-il presque.

-T'as déjà dit ça la dernière fois Damon, je le réprimande.

-Et je risque de le redire après, rit-il.

-Raison de plus pour arrêter maintenant, je murmure contre ses lèvres.

Je me lève finalement sous les protestations de Damon et enfile sa chemise. L'heure est arrivée et il faut que je file.

-Encore un peu, quémande-t-il en m'embrassant.

-Tu agis en traitre, je le gronde gentiment. Le marché disait jusqu'à ce que j'aille chercher Jamie et il est l'heure. Tu ne voudrais pas le décevoir alors qu'il veut aller voir son dessin animé au cinéma, celui qu'il attend depuis tellement longtemps, pas vrai?

-Là c'est toi qui agis en traitre, bougonne-t-il. Je peux venir avec vous, demande-t-il soudain.

-Et bien oui évidemment, je réponds avec surprise -depuis quand demande-t-il la permission?

Il va s'habiller rapidement et moi je descends en bas pour aller chercher mes vêtements. Apparemment Caroline n'a pas eu le temps de…je retire ce que j'ai failli dire -ou plutôt penser.

-Ho la honte, je crie en attrapant le sac placé devant la porte.

-Quoi, fait la voix de Damon derrière moi.

-Caroline est passé déposer mon sac et si on ne l'a pas entendue c'est qu'on était trop occupé. Elle du tout entendre, je gémis.

-Et, demande-t-il avec un air perdu.

-Et? Comment ça, et?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'elle nous ait entendu, me demande-t-il en me faisant un sourire en coin. Tout le monde sait que je suis un super coup.

-Il y a des jours, je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu être attiré par un pervers dans ton genre, je grommèle. Tu n'as aucune pudeur et tu as une tête énorme, je finis en lui lançant la chemise que j'avais enfilée pour descendre avant de sortir des habits du sac -au moins, Caroline a bon de gout vestimentaire.

-Mais tu aimes ma grosse tête, réplique-t-il en me lorgnant alors que je m'habille.

-Oui j'aime ta grosse tête, je rigole en enfilant mon jeans et mes escarpins. On y va?

Il me prend mes clés de voiture des mains sous mes protestations et file à la voiture avant que je ne puisse l'attraper. Je m'installe côté passager en souriant, je le regarde et ne peux m'empêcher de me pencher pour poser un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

-En quel honneur, me demande-t-il en démarrant.

-Juste parce que je t'aime, je fais en me concentrant sur le paysage.

Je le sens prendre ma main et il entrelace nos doigts pendant tout le chemin, son pouce caressant ma main. On arrive devant chez Caroline où Jamie semblait nous attendre puisqu'il sort de la maison en courant. Je le réceptionne et le prends dans mes bras avant de lui faire plein de bisous sur les joues et dans le cou. Il se tortille en riant et me prends dans ses bras quand j'arrête.

-Papa Damon, crie-t-il en l'apercevant et en tendant les bras vers lui.

-Salut mon grand, rit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il avance dans la maison avec le petit à bras et je les suis en les regardant tendrement. Ils sont tellement beau ensemble, un vrai père avec son fils. On rentre, Caroline nous accueille avec un sourire goguenard alors que je rougis et que Damon…semble particulièrement fier de lui. Le sale petit…grrr.

-Comment va papa Damon, raille-t-elle pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté.

Plutôt raté car à l'énonce de ce surnom auquel il aurait répondu par un grognement auparavant -du moins quand il ne venait pas de Jamie-, il regarde Jamie avec un air béat. Caroline hausse les sourcils, stupéfaite du manque de réaction de mon homme.

-Mais ce n'est pas drôle s'il n'a plus de répartie, geint-elle en me regardant d'air désespéré. Vous me l'avez transformé en espèce de gros nounours, comme je vais m'amuser moi maintenant?

-Va voir ton chéri, je rigole. Je suis sûr qu'il saura t'occuper.

-Oui, c'est pas bête, rêvasse-t-elle.

Je secoue la tête en riant.

-Ouais, j'entends mon fils crier avant qu'il ne fonce à l'étage.

-Je lui ai dis que je vous accompagnais, sourit Damon face à mon regard interrogateur.

Jamie redescend avec sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil noir. Il a tout d'un petit rappeur et il est vraiment adorable. Damon sort ses lunettes -noir également mais ça on l'avait tous deviné- et nous sortons, regagnant la voiture pour aller au cinéma.

-Et que veut-il voir au fait, demande Damon, soudainement inquiet.

-Megamind, s'écrie Jamie, excité comme une puce -bien que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris cette expression, c'est excitée une puce?

-Ouf, souffle Damon. J'ai eu peur que tu me dises un truc genre: Winnie l'ourson.

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi cet imbécile d'ours se prenait la tête à mettre un tee-shirt mais pas de pantalon, je veux dire c'est censé être un garçon non? Alors, ce devrait être le pantalon qui prime, je fais en me lançant dans une conversation que je sais stupide et pas du tout adapté à des adultes.

Damon me regarde avec des grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Non mais je ne parle pas du petit rire dont il nous gratifie souvent et qui est déjà, en soit, un miracle. Je parle du grand fou rire auquel on a droit une fois par an et qui me donne des papillons dans le ventre tellement il est beau. Mais aujourd'hui, j'oublie les papillons pour les échanger contre une moue vexée parce qu'il est clairement en train de se foutre de ma gueule.

-Tu m'explique ce qu'il y a de SI drôle, je grommèle.

-Ho chérie si je me demandais encore pourquoi je t'aime autant, j'ai enfin ma réponse. On est aussi barge l'un que l'autre, explique-t-il en se calmant.

Je me mords la lèvre en le regardant pour essayer de contenir la vague de désir qui me submerge et qui me pousse à lui sauter dessus. Il me lance un sourire narquois, me montrant qu'il a senti ce à quoi je pensais et je soupire en me tournant vers la route.

On arrive devant le cinéma et Damon prend les places malgré mes protestations et paye aussi le pop corn et les boissons alors que je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Ha les hommes…surtout lui. On prend place dans la salle alors qu'il lance les pubs, Jamie entre nous. Nous passons chacun un bras derrière le dos du petit, nos bras se touchant.

Le dessin animé commence, il est pas mal et j'ai bien ris. Jamie a adoré et Damon semble être retourné en enfance ce qui le rend adorable. Quand le dessin animé se finit, nous sortons pour nous diriger vers la voiture et mes deux hommes refont quelques dialogues et scène du film alors que je souris tendrement. Nous faisons un tour au parc où Jamie se déchaine sur le toboggan et ensuite nous allons à Pizza Hutt et nous mangeons en riant et parlant. Une vraie famille, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Une famille normale qui n'aurait rien avoir avec ce que j'ai pu avoir. Une famille heureuse.

Une fois le repas terminé, Damon nous ramène. Il conduit Jamie au lit à sa demande et lui lit une histoire. Quand il redescend, il remet sa veste et je l'accompagne à la porte.

-Alors, je m'en sors bien, me demande-t-il en souriant.

-Tu as été parfait, je réplique. Cette journée a été génial et la manière dont tu es avec Jamie c'est tout simplement…tu ne saurais me rendre plus heureuse qu'en prenant soin de lui comme tu le fais depuis le début.

-Alors tu seras la plus heureuse des femmes parce qu'en plus de continuer à prendre soin de lui, je compte bien prendre soin de toi et te rendre heureuse comme tu le mérite.

Il se penche et m'embrasse délicatement en me caressant la joue.

-Oui, je confirme, tu es parfait aujourd'hui, surtout ne change rien, je souffle contre ses lèvres.

Il me sourit, replace une de mes mèches derrières mon oreille, suivant sa main avec des yeux concentrés. Il me réembrasse puis s'éloigne en soupirant.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller avant de ne plus pouvoir partir, réplique-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Je prends ta voiture si ça ne te dérange pas. Je viendrais vous chercher demain matin.

J'acquiesce et il s'en va. Oui, aujourd'hui était parfait et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça, on en a assez bavé comme ça.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review vous savez comme je les adore et comme elles me motivent ;)

Bye


	23. Chapter 23

**Et voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. Oui, je sais, je suis inexcusable pour avoir une semaine de retard mais je n'ai pas réussi à écrire la semaine passé, j'ai du me rattraper cette semaine et c'est déjà juste, surtout que le chapitre a du être coupé parce qu'il était trop long...Je  
**

**Je remercie Crumberries (voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;) )**_**,**_** Arsiona****(Je suis contente que tu aimes. Oui exactement, le mariage est la preuve que Catalina attend. Ce sera la partie qui dira comment l'histoire se termine aussi. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi), Kasy Donovan (Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ;) ), Lna (je suis contente que tu aies aimé :) Oui c'est un retour à la normal qui laisse les personnages respirer un peu, ils l'avaient mérité. Je trouve aussi que le coup de la chanson, Damon ne l'avait pas volé mdr. J'espère que**__**cette suite te plaira, merci beaucoup pour ta review) et Saki la brune (j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ;) ).**

**Bonne lecture.**_**  
**_

_**Chapitre 22.**_

-Maman, s'écrie une sauterelle blonde en me sautant dessus alors que j'essaye désespérément de dormir.

-Hmmm, est tout ce qui sort de ma bouche.

-J'ai faim et Tata Carol elle fait des bruits bizarres dans sa chambre alors je n'ai pas osé aller lui demander, geint-il.

-J'espère bien que tu n'es pas rentré, je m'exclame, beaucoup plus réveillée pour le coup. J'arrive, je baille.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain en me prenant ma porte, un mur et la porte de la dite salle de bain. Je me douche, met mon pénoir, file m'habiller et descend préparer le petit déjeuner de mon fils.

-Je veux des crêpes, quémande-t-il avec une moue suppliante.

-Ok champion, je soupire.

Je sors les ingrédients et commence le travail. Je n'ai jamais aimé cuisiner mais ça a changé avec le temps. Je dois commencer à me faire vieille.

-Maman, m'appelle prudemment Jamie, preuve qu'il va me demander quelque chose.

-Oui mon cœur?

-Et bien, à l'école, je me suis fait un super copain, commence-t-il alors que je souris. Et il m'a invité chez lui pour une après midi entre homme.

-Ho rien que ça, je souris avant de soupirer. Je ne sais pas…

-Pourquoi, fait-il, dépité.

-Parce que je ne connais pas ses parents déjà, j'explique.

-Ho, soupire-t-il en baissant les yeux tristement.

-Jamie, mon chéri, je l'appelle doucement. Je n'ai pas dit non, juste je ne sais pas. Il faut déjà que je parle à ses parents, tu comprends?

-Oui, fait-il en retrouvant un peu le sourire.

Je soupire, j'ai échappé à la crise. Je sais qu'il s'entend bien avec ce Lucas et je m'attendais à ce genre de demande évidemment mais pas avant au moins…cinq ans. Le temps de me préparer psychologiquement. Ou peut-être que je fais une histoire de pas grand-chose. C'est juste que voir son fils de seulement cinq ans -presque six, je sais- grandir aussi vite me donne envie de pleurer parfois. Peut-être parce que je sais que le choix d'avoir d'autres enfants c'est envolé quand j'ai choisi Damon. Jamie sera mon seul enfant et je l'aime tellement. Mais d'un autre côté, le voir s'épanouir, se faire des amis et tout ce que fais un enfant de son âge me rempli de bonheur car il est heureux et au fond, c'est ce qui compte.

Je termine la pâte à crêpe et commence à les cuire. Jamie déjeune alors qu'on toque à la porte. Je l'embrasse sur le front en passant et vais ouvrir…pour refermer la porte directement. J'attrape mon portable et fais la chose que je pense la plus censé: j'appelle Damon.

_-Oui?_

-Mon pire cauchemar est devant la porte, je panique.

-_Quoi, ta mère est là, _s'étonne-t-il.

-Bon ok je rectifie: mon deuxième pire cauchemar.

_-…qu'est-ce que ton père fou là_, grogne-t-il.

-J'en sais rien.

-_Hein?_

-Je lui ai fermé la porte au nez.

-_T'es pas possible_, rit-il. _J'arrive._

-Merci, je soupire en raccrochant.

Jamie finit de manger alors que je prépare ses vêtements et je l'envoie s'habiller. Après environ cinq minutes, j'entends des éclats de voix et reconnais celle de mon homme. Ha il était sûrement déjà en route et a fait le joyeuse rencontre de mon père. Je vais ouvrir.

-Si elle avait envie de vous voir, elle ne vous aurait pas claqué la porte au nez, réplique fièrement Damon.

-Hum, hum, je fais pour signaler ma présence.

Ils se tournent vers moi avec une moue de gamin pris sur le fait qui aurait été plus qu'hilarante si mon le deuxième fautif n'était pas mon père.

-Damon, tu veux bien aller surveiller Jamie s'il te plait, je lui demande.

-Sûr?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il s'en va en lançant un sale regard à mon père alors que je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Ce garçon est…, commence mon « père » avant de se taire, à court de mot.

-Je sais, je réponds froidement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-On peut aller faire un tour, demande-t-il en se reculant.

J'acquiesce, mets mes sandales à côté de la porte et le suis dans le petit bois près de la maison. Un peu plus loin, il n'a toujours rien dit.

-Alors, je finis par m'impatienter.

-Maria aimerait te voir, balance-t-il alors que je m'arrête sous le choc.

-Et pourquoi ça, je crache.

-Catalina, soupire-t-il. La situation est assez…compliquée.

-Ha oui? Assez compliquée pour qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle a une fille mais apparemment pas assez pour qu'elle vienne lui parler elle-même? Je ne…

-Elle va mourir Catalina. Maria n'en a plus que pour quelques jours.

Je chancèle et me rattrape à une branche. Je ne m'attendais pas à…ça. Pas du tout même.

-Je vois, je murmure. De quoi?

-Cancer.

-Ha.

-Elle voudrait juste te parler. Elle a demandé à ce que tu amène Jamie avec peu d'espoir, elle a dit qu'elle comprendrait que tu ne l'amène pas mais…elle tient vraiment à te voir. Pour te parler et t'expliquer certaines choses.

-M'expliquer quoi? Pourquoi elle me détestait? Je m'en fiche complètement, je m'énerve soudain. J'ai refait ma vie, elle n'a pas le droit de revenir comme ça, comme une piqure de rappelle sur le fait que mes parents n'ont jamais voulu de moi. J'ai compris que j'étais une erreur pas besoin d'en rajouter.

-Une erreur, soupire-t-il. Tu es tout sauf une erreur. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne saurais pas comment j'aurais encore tenu cinq ans avant de partir…

-Si j'avais tant compté pour toi, tu ne m'aurais pas laissée seule avec elle.

-Je…

-Non, tu me laisses terminer. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de voir tes parents se disputer pour ne pas avoir ta garde? Pour ne pas devoir te garder? Les parents normaux se disputent pour avoir la garde de leur enfant pas pour s'en débarrasser. J'ai fais comme si je ne me souvenais de rien mais même si je n'avais que cinq ans, je me rappelle de tout.

-J'avais une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir t'emmener, explique-t-il.

-Ha oui, je raille. Il me tarde de l'entendre.

-J'ai déménagé pour Mystic Falls Catalina, une ville dangereuse. Tu sais ce qu'est Damon n'est-ce pas?

-Comment ça, je demande de manière méfiante.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé dans quoi je ne travaillais pas vrai? Je veux dire de manière officieuse évidemment. Je chassais l'espèce de l'homme que tu sembles tant aimé…les vampires.

-Quoi, je réplique alors que ma voix commence à trembler.

-On m'a demandé à Mystic parce qu'il y avait une abondance de vampire effrayante et qu'ils avaient besoin d'effectif. J'ai accepté car ça m'éloignait de Maria et de son amertume pour tout ce qu'elle avait perdu en te mettant au monde mais je ne pouvais pas t'emmener dans ce genre d'endroit, c'était dangereux. J'ai été égoïste, je le sais.

-Je ne comprends pas, je bafouille sans savoir ce que je ne comprends pas exactement.

-Il n'a jamais réussi à t'hypnotiser n'est-ce pas?

Je secoue la tête, répondant à sa question en même temps que j'essaye de reprendre mes esprits.

-Il y a une bonne raison à ça, soupire-t-il. Tu es protégée depuis ta naissance contre l'influence de ces vampires, explique-t-il en lorgnant avec insistance sur ma bague.

Je revois parfaitement la scène mettant en place cette bague dont j'ignorais la provenance si ce n'est que je l'avais depuis toute petite et que je ne pouvais pas l'enlever, sous aucun prétexte. C'était à ma rencontre avec Damon, il voulait savoir si j'avais de la verveine dans le sang et n'avait rien trouvé mais…_ « Hier, j'ai voulu vérifier si tu avais de la verveine dans ton sang et vu que je vais parfaitement bien, j'en déduis que non. J'ai ensuite regardé si tu pouvais porter un bijou quelconque contenant de cette plante mais tu as juste une bague impossible à enlevé. »_

-Pourquoi Damon ne c'est pas aperçu que ça venait de la bague, il ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi on ne pouvait pas l'enlever et moi non plus, je fais en regardant dans le vide.

-La protection dont tu bénéficiais, allait en ce sens. Tu ne pourrais jamais l'enlever, ne te poserais pas de questions à ce propos et les vampires ne découvriraient jamais ta protection.

-Pourquoi me le dire maintenant? Surtout que je suis avec Damon et que tu sembles bien informé sur ce qu'il est.

-Damon, soupire-t-il en secouant la tête. C'était un vrai con avant que tu n'arrives, rit-il. J'ai détesté les vampires de toute mon âme pendant très longtemps, reprend-t-il avec sérieux alors que je me fige. Mais j'ai vu que certain d'entre eux avaient de bon côté parfois. Surtout quand ils aiment et ce Damon, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, t'aime sincèrement. Je sais qu'il prendra soin de toi maintenant, mieux que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Tu pourras retirer cette bague quand tu le voudras à partir de maintenant. Tu es assez grande pour choisir.

Je ne réponds rien. Trop d'information en même temps, je crois que mon cerveau fait un bug assez important. Quelle réaction avoir quand on apprend d'un coup que sa mère va mourir et qu'on vous cacher tant de chose aussi importante.

-Maria était au courant, je demande.

-Grand Dieu non, je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction.

-Moi non plus, je grimace après réflexion.

-Catalina, je sais que ça fait beaucoup en même temps. Et je ne demande pas ton pardon. Je ne le mérite pas et je sais aussi que tu ne me vois pas comme un père tout comme tu ne vois pas Maria comme ta mère. Je comprends mais…va voir Maria, tu le regretteras toute ta vie sinon. Il n'y aura pas un seul jour sans que tu ne te demande ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle avait à te dire.

Je soupire et me redresse pour repartir. Mon père va parler mais je le coupe.

-Non, je ne supporterais pas d'entendre un secret de plus aujourd'hui. J'ai écouté jusqu'au bout sans interruption mais…je ne sais pas quoi penser en ce moment alors je pense que tu devrais t'en aller maintenant. Mais avant, je veux savoir si tu es une menace pour ma famille?

-…Non, plus maintenant.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai ouvert les yeux...ou plutôt on me les a ouvert. Tu apprécierais beaucoup Alicia d'ailleurs. Soit, soupire-t-il. Non, je ne suis plus un danger pour ceux que tu aimes et qui sont pour la plupart des vampires ou le deviendront.

-Bien, parce que sinon, père ou pas, je te tue.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, sourit-il.

Sur ces mots, je fais demi-tour et rentre presque en courant. J'entre et m'appuie sur la porte une fois celle-ci refermée. Je regarde droit devant moi sans rien voir, complètement perdue. J'entends vaguement Damon arriver près de moi et envoyer Jamie en haut. Je me sens tirer et je sens qu'on me fait m'assoir. Je sens un contact sur mon visage, un contact doux qui contraste avec les promesses de meurtres envers mon paternel. Je finis par cligner des yeux plusieurs fois en secouant la tête et me tourne ver Damon qui soupire de soulagement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Cat, demande-t-il directement.

-Maria veut me voir.

-Quoi, s'exclame-t-il. Pourquoi?

-Elle va mourir.

-…je suis désolé.

Je me lève d'un bond et pars dans la cuisine, lui me suivant. Je débarrasse la table, met la vaisselle dans l'évier. Je ne m'arrête pas, rangeant tout ce que je peux ranger dans un état second. Damon ne semble pas savoir comment réagir et me regarde dans un coin. Caroline débarque, s'arrête en écarquillant les yeux en me voyant puis tourne un regard furieux vers Damon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais?

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi?…bon ok, sans commentaire. Mais cette fois j'y suis pour rien.

- Calme-la avant qu'elle ne détruise la maison!

Je le sens me prendre par la taille et me serre contre lui, mon dis contre son torse.

-T'as le droit d'être en colère et triste Cat mais…

-Mais le problème est là Damon, je crie en m'éloignant. Je viens d'apprendre que ma mère allait mourir et je ne ressens…rien. Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi, je demande, les larmes aux yeux.

-Rien, assure Damon en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu n'étais pas proche de Maria et... tu es sûrement sous le choc Cat.

Je m'appuie contre lui en lui enserrant la taille, la tête contre son torse parfait et soupire. J'ai détesté Maria, elle m'a fait tellement de mal même si je ne l'ai jamais montré à qui que ce soit sauf Damon. Mais, que Dieu m'en soit témoin, je n'ai jamais désiré sa mort. Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à être triste, en colère. Je ne ressens rien. Et je me fais l'impression d'un monstre. C'est pour ça que j'irais la voir, c'est peut-être égoïste et mal mais je m'y sens obligée, ne fut-ce que pour effacer la culpabilité et l'impression d'être un monstre.

-Je vais aller la voir, je décide avec détermination. Il est temps que cette histoire ce finisse. Mais avant…Damon, il faut que je te parle.

Je suis certaine qu'il trouvera intéressant ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est finis pour aujourd'hui. J'essayerais de poster plus tôt Pour le prochain chapitre.

Laissez une review, je les adore et ce sont elles qui me poussent à écrire ;)

Bye.


	24. Annonce

**_Annonce._**

Et non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai, en quelque sorte, une bonne excuse.

Il se trouve que je travail sur ce qui sera le dernier ou voir l'avant-dernier chapitre de mon histoire. Et je tiens à ce qu'il soit bien fait, à avoir une fin cohérente et qui plaise à tout le monde. Pour cela, j'aimerais avoir l'avis de tout un chacun, savoir comment _vous_ vous imaginez la fin de cette histoire. Je me doute plus ou moins des réponses, c'est pourquoi je vous demande d'être précis dans ce que vous voulez. Je ne pourrais pas faire plaisir à tout le monde mais comme j'imagine que vos avis se rejoindrons plus ou moins. D'ailleurs, votre avis se rejoindra probablement au mien mais voilà, j'ai envie de savoir...

Pour me faire pardonner, je peux déjà vous dire que dans le prochain chapitre, on dit au revoir une bonne fois pour toute à Maria et que Damon finira sa période "d'essaye" ^^

Merci beaucoup pour votre patience.

Bisous,

Roselia.


	25. Chapter 24

**Après une looooooooooooongue absence je reviens enfin. je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard énorme mais j'ai eu un petit bloquage... Peut-être parce que j'ai écris la fin d'une fiction qui m'a beaucoup tenu à coeur. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de cette fin mais je ne me l'imaginais pas autrement, c'est plus ou moins ce que j'avais en tête depuis le départ et votre avis m'a montré que je n'avais pas totalement tord ^^.  
**

**Et oui, c'est la fin, le dernier chapitre... Je me suis dit qu'après une telle attente, je n'allais pas**__**vous faire encore attendre alors j'ai tout mis dans ce chapitre ^**

**Je dis un grand merci à Gnoufpy (J'espère que cette suite et fin te plaira) , **

**Marine (Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon histoire et j'espère que cette suite et fin te plaira tout autant. Merci beaucoup pour ta review) , **

**Lena (Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies aimé, comme tu dis Maria ne sera pas une grosse perte ^^, je te remercie aussi pour te suggestion pour la fin ^^, tu as été assez précise et je vois que l'on s'est posée les même questions^^ j'espère que cette suite et fin sera aussi bien que tu l'espérais^^), **

**2L d'R (Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras^^), **

**Emilie-Rose (Je suis contente que ma fic t'aie plu et que tu aies pris le temps de laisser une review ^^ et je te remercie aussi pour tes suggestions ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras cette fin^^), **

**Arsinoai (Voilà la fin, j'espère que tu aimeras ^^), **

**D'Jane (Je te remercie pour tes reviews et tes suggestions ^^ je ne sais pas si tu seras satisfaite par cette fin mais la voilà en tout cas ^^), **

**Miissjb (Je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir voir ton site mais dés que je peux je passe promis ^^).**

**Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, m'ont mise en favoris ou en alerte, tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews en général car, c'est ce qui m'a motivé à continuer d'écrire et à mener ce projet jusqu'au bout ^^**

**Et maintenant, trève de bavardage, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ^^  
**

_**Chapitre 23.**_

-J'ai pas envie de que tu t'en ailles, ronchonne Jamie, suspendu à mon cou.

-Et je n'ai pas envie de te laisser mais je n'ai pas vraiment le chois, je dois faire quelque chose de très important, je lui explique. Je reviendrais très vite.

-Allez Jamie, l'appelle Damon.

-Non, grommèle-t-il.

-Jamie _¡ Escucha a tu padre! ¿ Comprendido?_, je le gronde.

-_Sí_, soupire-t-il en se détachant de moi.

Il va près de Damon qui lève les yeux au ciel.

-À croire qu'il n'écoute que quand on l'engueule en espagnol, soupire-t-il. Je devrais peut-être apprendre.

Je lui souris avant de venir l'embrasser lui aussi. C'est la première fois depuis presque cinq ans que je me sépare d'eux -à l'exception de ma courte séparation d'avec Damon- et je déteste ça. Je couvre mon homme d'instructions, si bien qu'il finit par me faire remarquer qu'il sait tout ça puisqu'il me voit faire depuis des années. J'acquiesce, les embrasse une dernière fois et me mets en route. Cap sur Mystic Falls, youpi -sentez toute l'ironie dans cette phrase.

Je me gare enfin devant mon ancienne maison. Maria n'a pas voulu rester à l'hôpital, allez comprendre. Je sors de la voiture et me dirige d'un pas hésitant vers le porche. Je lève la main, inspire profondément et l'abat sur la porte. Elle s'ouvre sur la nouvelle bonne de ma mère.

-Oui, demande-t-elle.

-Je suis Catalina, je réponds simplement.

Elle s'écarte en acquiesçant, me laissant entrer.

-Je vais vous annoncer auprès de madame.

Je grimace devant tant de cérémonie, rien n'a changé ici. Elle revient me chercher et me fait monter jusque dans la chambre de Maria. Sur le pas de porte, je bloque. Elle est étendue, pâle, amaigrie et relié à plein de files. _¡ Mi Dios!_ Je n'ai jamais cru que c'était aussi sérieux. On dirait qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques heures voir moins.

- Quelle ironie pas vraie, fait sa voix déformée par la fatigue et la maladie. Qui aurait deviné que j'aurais fini comme ça.

Je ne réponds pas, avançant lentement jusqu'au lit. Son teint est encore pire de près et ses yeux sont plus cernés que jamais.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, n'est-ce pas? Je suppose que j'avais besoin de te dire que je ne te détestais pas autant que tu voulais bien le croire.

Je lève vers elle des yeux étonné. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette conversation par contre, elle va toujours autant droit au but.

-Au fond, j'ai reporté la haine et l'amertume que j'éprouvais pour ton père sur toi. Tu étais juste là Catalina et même si je sais que c'est une explication bien légère, c'est ainsi. De plus, ta présence m'interdisait la gloire que j'avais toujours espérée. Mais, tu ne m'as jamais aimée non plus, crois moi. Déjà dans mon ventre, j'avais l'impression que tu me faisais payer le fait de ne pas vraiment vouloir de toi. Cette grossesse a été horrible et l'accouchement…tu as bien failli m'achever et je suppose que ça aurait mieux valu pour toi finalement.

-Ne dis pas ça, je soupire alors qu'une larme coule le long de ma joue.

-Je t'ai toujours tellement envié mon enfant, reprend-t-elle comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendue. Tu as eu la beauté que je n'ai jamais eue même si je te disais le contraire. Tu as eu aussi le courage qu'il m'a tant manqué avec ton enfant. Tu l'as aimé comme j'aurais du t'aimer…

Elle s'arrête et se met à tousser, crachant du sang.

_-¡ Mi Dios!_, je souffle alors qu'elle se détend et reprend son discours là où elle l'a laissé.

-Tu as aussi su te contenter de la vie de famille là où j'ai couru après la gloire, te délaissant, ne t'aimant pas. Mais je voulais que tu saches que ça ne venait pas de toi, je n'ai jamais aimé personne, ta grand-mère m'avait forgée pour que mon cœur reste de glace devant toute forme de sentiments positif. Comme j'ai essayé de le faire avec toi mais encore une fois, tu as été plus forte que moi.

-_Mamá_, je soupire tristement. Pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant?

-Je suppose que c'est une sorte de confession de mourante. Je sais que tu n'as rien à me dire, je ne te demande rien. Je voudrais juste savoir si la vie que tu as choisie t'a comblée.

-Oui, elle est comme je l'ai toujours rêvée. _Un verdadero sueño_.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je suis soulagée.

Il y a un silence dans lequel ses yeux se ferment et où elle respire difficilement alors que je la regarde, essayant de savoir ce que je ressens.

-Est-ce…que je peux faire quelque chose, je demande, hésitante.

-Non. J'ai déjà décidé de me faire incinérer. Assure-toi juste que mes cendres rentrent à la maison et retourne à ta vie, soupire-t-elle. Je veux juste retourner au pays Catalina.

-Ce sera fait, je la rassure.

Je m'assieds sur une chaise dans un coin de la chambre en soupirant, je ne sais pas comment me comporter et je me sens mal à l'aise dans cette maison. La respiration de ma mère se calme et je devine qu'elle s'est endormie. Je me lève et sors de la pièce pour rejoindre ce qui a été un court moment ma chambre.

Les souvenirs ressurgissent. Je me rappelle la première fois que Damon est entré ici. Il m'a sauté dessus et enfoncé ses crocs dans ma gorge. Je me souviens lui avoir dit que je ne poserais jamais mes lèvres sur les siennes de mon plein gré. On peut dire que j'ai lamentablement échoué, je ne peux plus me passer de ses baisers aujourd'hui.

Tellement de souvenir ici alors que j'y ai passé si peu de temps. Damon a chamboulé ma vie et bien qu'il n'y ait pas eu que des aspects positifs au départ, aujourd'hui, je ne regrette rien et je remercie le ciel de me l'avoir envoyé. Mon portable vibre et le nom de mon homme s'affiche sur l'écran, me tirant un sourire.

-Hey, je pensais à toi justement, je souffle en décrochant.

-_ Rien de mieux que ce genre de phrase pour que je passe une bonne journée, ne_ confie-t-il.

-Moi qui croyais qu'entendre ma voix te suffisait, je fais, faussement outrée alors qu'il rit doucement.

-_Alors_, demande-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

-Elle est vraiment mal en point, je confie. Et elle s'est plus ou moins excusée, je termine, abasourdie moi-même par cette phrase liée à la personne la plus glaciale que je n'ai jamais connue.

-_On parle bien de la femme qui t'as mise au monde? Celle qui aurait pu rivaliser avec l'iceberg du Titanic?_

-Oui, je sais ça surprend.

_-C'est rien de le dire…quand est-ce que tu rentres?_

-Je ne sais pas encore, je souffle. Mais bientôt sûrement.

-_Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, on t'attend. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, Jamie veut te parler._

Il y a un bruit d'échange et j'entends enfin la voix de mon fils. On parle un long moment avant qu'il ne raccroche pour aller dormir. Je me prépare également pour me coucher. Je n'ai rien dit à Damon, mais je compte rester jusqu'à la fin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sais qu'elle ne le mérite pas. Mais personne ne mérite de mourir seule, même pas elle. Je prends une longue douche, mets ma crème pour le corps, ma nuisette et me couche. J'enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller et ferme les yeux et m'endors rapidement.

Ça fait une semaine déjà que je suis là, le temps me semble très long et Jamie ainsi que Damon me manque terriblement. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant cette interminable semaine. Damon m'a plus que prouvé qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Tout ce qu'il fait pour moi et Jamie, la distance qu'il a prise de lui-même face à Elena sans que je ne lui aie rien demandé. La confiance est revenue petit à petit et je sais qu'à présent je peux être avec lui entièrement et sans peur. S'il passe l'étape du mariage, alors tout sera parfait.

En ce qui concerne Maria, elle va de plus en plus mal. Elle ne se réveille presque plus et ne peux plus manger. Les médecins disent que ce n'est qu'une question de jours. Je ne sais pas comment je dois me sentir face à ça, je ne ressens rien alors que j'ai l'impression que je devrais.

Je ferme mon livre en soupirant et décide d'aller faire les courses. Il manque de tout dans la maison. Et puis, l'infirmière est là au cas où il y aurait un problème. Et je devrais peut-être aller parler à Maria en rentrant, je ne sais pas de quoi mais un peu de visite devrait lui faire plaisir et je ne suis pas venue pour rien après tout. Je me lève sur ces bonnes résolutions et monte en voiture. Je fais les courses rapidement mais il y a une file monstre à la caisse, à croire que toute la ville a eu la même idée que moi. Je passe enfin et manque de bol, je tombe sur un caissier qui se croit irrésistible et me fais du rentre dedans à la limite de l'indécence. Il ferait moins le malin si Damon était là. Je récupère enfin mes affaires et sors du super marché en courant presque. Parfois, j'ai envie de mettre Damon dans mon sac à main pour le sortir en cas de besoin.

Je remonte en voiture et pars vers la maison de Maria. Je ne dois être partie que deux heures mais une fois arrivée, je sais tout de suite que quelque chose cloche car la voiture du médecin de Maria est là alors qu'il ne devait passer que demain. Je fronce les sourcils et descends de la voiture alors que le médecin sort de la maison. Il me voit et se dirige vers moi.

-Alors ça y est, je demande finalement au bout d'un moment de silence.

-J'en ai bien peur mademoiselle, soupire-t-il. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps.

-Elle a toujours été du genre coriace, je réplique la voix vide de sentiments avant de rentrer dans la maison -je peux refaire mes valises.

_**Pov Damon.**_

Une semaine et ça me rend déjà dingue. Ne pas l'avoir près de moi pendant autant de temps commence vraiment à me peser. Je sais que je lui ai dit de prendre son temps mais là ça devient trop long. J'ai hâte qu'elle revienne et qu'on commence une bonne fois pour toute notre vie à trois sans problème.

On sonne à la porte, j'ouvre et ait la désagréable surprise de tomber sur le père de Cat. C'est là que je réalise qu'on en a tellement peu parler avec mon petit Kit Kat que je ne connais même pas le nom de ce déserteur. Je retire la brosse à dent de ma bouche -quel idée de déranger les gens quand ils sont en pleine méditation matinal ainsi qu'en pleine séance de blanchissage de dent- et parle.

- Elle n'est pas là.

-Ho je sais, sourit-il. C'est vous que je viens voir.

-Retirez ce sourire stupide de votre visage et j'envisagerais éventuellement de vous faire entrer, je réponds avec un grand sourire.

Il sourit avec amusement.

-Je commence à comprendre ce que ma fille a pu vous trouver.

-Oui enfin votre fille c'est vite dis mais après tout ça ne me regarde pas. Que voulez-vous?

-Juste parler.

-Vraiment, je fais en fronçant les sourcils, septique.

Il acquiesce et je m'écarte en soupirant pour le laisser entrer. Je suis vraiment trop gentil.

-Alors, je demande une fois que nous arrivons dans le salon.

-Je ne cherche pas à ce que qui que ce soit comprenne ce que j'ai fait, attaque-t-il soudain. Mais toutes mes actions ont été poussées par le fait de protéger ma fille. Je suis conscient aujourd'hui que j'ai mal fait mais c'est trop tard alors, je ne peux plus faire qu'une seule chose.

-Ha oui, je fais avec une indifférence feinte. Et quoi?

-Faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Sachez jeune homme que c'est à ça que vous devez la vie. Ma fille vous aime et vous la rendez heureuse.

Mais si jamais j'apprends que vous lui avez fait du mal alors je reprendrais du service pour vous tuer avec plaisir.

Si ce chasseur de vampire à la retraite pense me faire peur. J'ai eu affaire à un original, ça c'était effrayant mais un vieux -oui je sais c'est risible venant de moi mais moi je suis un vieux canon alors que lui, bref.

-Ok, je fais en me relevant avec un grand sourire. Maintenant que c'est fait vous pouvez vous en aller.

-Et je vais le faire, acquiesce-t-il. Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien pour elle, ajoute-t-il avant de partir.

Pas que j'ai l'habitude des conversations beau-fils beau-papa mais…je suis le seul à avoir trouvé cette conversation bizarre? Heureusement que Jamie est en cours. Mon téléphone sonne, me sortant de mes pensées et je fonce dessus en reconnaissant la sonnerie attribuée à Catalina.

-Allô, je souffle.

-Je serais là dans deux heures, fait sa voix faiblement.

Il me faut un moment pour comprendre ce que cela implique.

-Est-ce que ça va, je lui demande finalement.

-Oui, je crois…en fait pas trop, avoue-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je suis en voiture, il faut que je te laisse.

-Reviens vite, je lui souffle.

-Je t'aime, Damon.

-Je t'aime aussi Kit Kat.

Je l'entends rire doucement avant de raccrocher. Bon, c'est une bonne chose de faite. Comment ça je suis cruel? Cette femme n'était qu'une mégère insensible et elle a fait souffrir celle que j'aime. Personne ne la regrettera. Comme elle l'a dit, j'entends sa voiture se garer, je sors sur le palier et je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'elle me saute dessus. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de ma taille et ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle prend mes lèvres avec fougue et je réponds à son baiser de la même manière. Je la plaque contre le mur à côté de la porte alors que sa langue entame un balai avec la mienne. Elle agrippe mes cheveux furieusement et commence à se frotter à moi mais je me recule.

-Doucement, je souffle. Si tu commences, je n'arriverais plus à m'arrêter.

-Ne t'arrête pas, me supplie-t-elle presque.

-Quoi? Mais c'est toi qui…

-J'ai réfléchis là-bas et je me suis rendue compte que je t'aimais et que tu m'aimais et que je te faisais confiance et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu m'as suffisamment prouvé que toi et moi c'est pour la vie et plus encore, je ne veux plus attendre pour commencer ma vie avec toi.

-Wouah, je vais commencer à être content que tu sois partie, je souris alors que mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur.

-Jamie est toujours à l'école, demande-t-elle en plongeant son visage dans mon cou.

-Oui, je gémis alors qu'elle mordille et suce ma peau.

-Bien alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me montrer à quel point je t'ai manquée?

Je crois que je viens de trouver le Paradis.

_**Pov Catalina.**_

-Elena arrête de gigoter, je m'exaspère en me remettant au travail.

-Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur et été aussi peu sûre de moi de toute ma vie, pleure-t-elle presque.

J'agrippe sa nuque et attire son visage à deux centimètre du mien.

-Si tu pleures, tu bousilles mon maquillage et si tu bousilles mon maquillage il n'y aura plus de marié à marier, c'est assez explicite pour toi, je grommèle.

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage toujours aussi près du mien.

-Toi et Damon vous vous êtes vraiment trouvé.

Je souris en réponse.

-Elena tu n'es même pas encore mariée que tu trompe déjà ton promis, c'est du beau!

Je me tourne vers Caroline avec un air blasé alors qu'Elena rougis en se rendant compte de notre position plus que suspecte -elle et moi collée l'une à l'autre, les visages tellement près qu'on pourrait croire que l'on va s'embrasser.

-Mais enfant Tante Carol, s'exaspère Jamie alors que la dite tante Carol grimace à son surnom. Elle ne peut pas tromper Stefan avec maman, c'est une femme, explique-t-il naïvement.

-L'un empêche pas l'autre mon grand…, commence-t-elle.

-Hop, hop, hop, préserve encore un peu l'innocence de mon fils tu veux, je réplique.

Jamie fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment tout ce qu'il se passe du haut de ses six ans que l'on a fêté il y a une semaine. Bonnie qui vient d'entrer et a écouté une partie de la conversation, lève les yeux au ciel.

-Allez, c'est bientôt l'heure, s'exclame cette dernière alors qu'Elena commence à hyper-ventiler.

-T'es la demoiselle d'honneur donc tu t'en occupes, je réplique en donnant Elena à Bonnie. Moi je vais finir par lui mettre une claque.

-C'est une option à considérer, fais pensivement Caroline.

-Oui, acquiesce Bonnie ce qui semble faire revenir Elena parmi nous.

- Non mais ça ne va pas et puis quoi encore, bande de tortureuse, s'écrie-t-elle.

-Tortureuse, je rigole.

-Tu es trop rester avec Catalina toi, soupire Bonnie.

-Hey, je proteste. C'est Jamie qui invente les mots d'abord!

Les trois filles me regardent, clignant trois fois des yeux dans une coordination parfaite -à croire qu'elles se sont entrainées juste avant- alors que Jamie s'écrie: « C'est pas même pas vrai ». Puis finalement, elle se regarde et soupire en même temps:

-Affligeant.

Quand je vous dis que c'est flippant. Mais ça a au moins eu le mérite de calmer Elena. Jérémy entre et vient nous chercher. C'est lui qui emmènera sa sœur jusqu'à son chéri ce que je trouve être une bonne idée -en même temps c'est moi qui ait proposé- puisqu'ils sont très proche tous les deux. Bonnie avance dans l'allé, Caroline suit et moi avec. Juste après Jamie entre avec le petit tapis sur lequel repose les bagues suivit par la mariée et son frère.

Pendant la cérémonie, je regarde Damon du côté de Stefan ainsi que Jamie. Damon regarde son frère et Elena avec douceur. Mais aucune trace de nostalgie, de douleur ou d'envie non, juste une douceur fraternelle d'un frère regardant son cadet se marier. Et je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix, quoi qu'il arrive, il sera l'homme de ma vie et je serais la femme de la sienne.

Jamie tend les alliances, en fait tombé une avant de la ramasser avec « Flûte, pardon » sous le rire de l'assistance -peu nombreuse- et les donne finalement au mariés. Nos deux tourtereaux s'embrassent enfin et Damon plonge ses yeux dans les miens avec de me faire un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil. Et je remercie Dieu, Bouddha ou n'importe quelle force surnaturelle de l'avoir mis sur mon chemin.

Après la cérémonie, la fête. Je danse avec Jamie en faisant la folle alors qu'il rit comme un petit fou et chante de sa voix de canard avec moi. Tout à coup, je sens des mains sur ma taille et je me tourne en souriant pour faire face à Damon. Jamie sourit et pars vers une petite fille qu'il semble bien connaitre et surtout apprécier.

-Génial, il drague déjà, je grimace alors que Damon m'attire à lui pour m'entrainer dans un Slow.

-Il a un bon exemple, réplique-t-il en bombant le torse.

-Oui mais toi si je te surprends à draguer qui que ce soit, je te castre, compris?

-Tu as trop besoin de cette partie de moi pour mettre ton plan à exécution.

-C'est…totalement vrai, je fais en riant.

Je le regarde en souriant et me met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime, je souffle.

-Tout comme je t'aime.

Je souris encore plus fort. C'est dernière semaine, je souris tellement que j'ai l'impression que mes joues vont se blesser. Je suis heureuse, pleinement, entièrement pour la première fois de ma vie. Je le vois lancer un regard noir dans une direction et je me tourne pour voir le destinataire. Ian. Évidemment. Il me regarde et lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par l'attitude de mon homme avant de se retourner vers Haley et de l'embrasser. Et oui, ces deux-là se sont enfin décidés.

-Tu exagère un peu tu ne trouve pas, je fais taquine à Damon.

-C'est plus fort que moi, grimace-t-il. Je sais qu'il est avec Haley et qu'il semble vraiment l'aimer mais…je n'arrive pas à oublier que vous…enfin bref, finit-il en secouant la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'une image déplaisante.

Je prends son visage dans mes mains et le force à me regarder avant de l'embrasser. J'y mets tout l'amour possible -si je mettais tout mon amour, je le violerais sur place et il y a tout de même des enfants dans la pièce- puis je le regarde.

-Je suis à toi, je réplique avec force. Entièrement et aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

-Pour l'éternité, demande-t-il avec une note d'appréhension.

-Pour l'éternité, je souris.

Il prend possession de mes lèvres avec un grognement de satisfaction et j'y réponds avec enthousiasme.

Après tout ma vie a commencé avec lui, avec un jeu. Mais aujourd'hui, nous ne jouons plus. Nous nous aimons. Et je le suivrais n'importe où même dans l'éternité. Mais je vais d'abord commencer par le suivre jusqu'à Paris pour notre voyage familial.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin, la vraie... Fiou ce que ça fait bizarre d'écrire ça... J'ai mis tellement de coeur dans cette fic que la finir me fait vraiment bizarre... Sans oublier que vos review me faisaient vraiment plaisir et m'ont motivé à continer cette fic...

Je ne pense pas faire d'épilogue, pour moi il y est déjà à partir du mariage d'Elena mais si vraiment j'ai beaucoup de demande alors je pourrais l'envisager pourquoi pas ^^ et surtout si j'ai le temps. C'est pourquoi je ne promets rien.

Beaucoup on demandé une transformation pour Catalina. Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est plus sous-entendu dans la fin que je ne le fais vraiment, comme ça chacun peut choisir si oui ou non elle se fera transformer ou non. Mais pour moi, c'est oui. Pour moi, il la transforme, et attendent que Jamie soit en âge de comprendre pour lui dire et lui demanderont plus tard de choisir à son tour...

Voilà, je crois que j'ai dis l'essentielle ^^. Encore merci, je ne vous le dirais jamais assez...

Bye,

Roselia.


End file.
